Saved by an angel
by annemarie2014
Summary: Bella swan goes through a lot every single day of her life. she gets bullied at school every day. She lost her mother to cancer when she was 10 and her father blames her for her mother's death. she has no friends. She becomes friends with Alice Cullen and her life begins to change for the better. will she become free of her father? She goes through a lot of hard times.
1. Chapter 1

***All rights go to stephenie meyer for the characters anyway* **

**Bella POV**

I layed on my bedroom floor, curled up in a small ball. My entire body was screaming with pain. I was struggling to breathe and every single breath that I took sent shooting pains throughout my chest. Everytime I moved my head the room would start to spin. I dont understand what i did to deserve all this pain that I have to suffer in my life. Every single day I get bullied at school and then have to come home to an abusive father.

My name is Bella Swan and I am 17 years old and my life is nothing but full of pain and agony. It all started when I was just ten years old and my mother passed away due to cancer. I was a happy, energetic young girl before my mum passed away but that all changed when my dad started abusing me. A few months after my mother died he started to blame me for my mother's death and that hurt me more than anything else in the world.

My dad, Charlie is the chief of police of Forks, washington and spends most of his time at work but whens hes not he is always drinking until he passes out and thats when the abuse is the worse. I will always remember the first time he hit me. It was a couple of months after my mother passed away.

***flashback***

The front door slammed open and in walked a very angry looking man that didnt look anything like the dad that always loved to spend time with his daughter because now i could see no trace of him whatsoever. He came barging into the kitchen and screamed right into my face. _'Get to your fucking room now you stupid bitch'._ I jumped back in shock. I had never seen my dad so angry in my life until this point. The was the first time I ever heard him shout.

I made a run for the kitchen door but before i managed to reach the door, he grabs my arm until i was screaming in pain and begging him to stop. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Tears streamed down my face at an incredible speed. _'Please let go of me dad'_ I begged him. This only made him grip my arm tighter and then he picked me up and threw me roughly on the floor.

_'your nothing but a waste of space, you should of died instead of your fucking mother' _He shouted in my face. His words hurt me so much, It felt like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest. I stood up with tears running down my face and pushed him away from me and ran up to my room and cried myself to sleep.

***end of flashback***

That was the first time he ever hit me and ever since then things began to just got worse and worse. Gone is the once loving father and in his place is an evil wicked man. Every single night he beats me sometimes so badly that i lose consciousness. To make things even worse I spend everyday getting bullied at school. Theres just no getting away from the constant pain that is my life. I wish i was dead. Atleast that would make my dad happy and I would get to see my mother again.

I got up from my bedroom floor and walked into my bathroom tripping over as usual due to my cluminess and landed on my already sore ribs. Flashbacks of my dads last beating came springing to mind. He kept kicking me over and over in the ribs whilst the whole time I was begging him to stop which just made him laugh and increase the amount of kicke. My whole body was black and blue from his beatings.

I stepped into my shower and let the water cascade over my sore body. The water wasn't very warm but it was very soothing on my very sore ribs almost like putting an ice pack on them.

I quickly washed by body whilst crying out as soap came into contact with the cuts on my back left by my dads belt. He would beat me then hit me with his belt for every time I screamed and I never stopped screaming until I would pass out from the pain he had me in. I tried to not scream but it was so hard. I felt so weak. I was nothing but skin and bone. Most of the clothes that I had were starting to get far to big for me as my dad only feeds me enough for me to stay alive. I remember the time I asked him for some new clothes, that definitely didn't go down well. He told me that i didn't deserve anything because I was a murderer. He has never stopped blaming me for my mothers death.

There is times when I would be made to go days and days without any food at all and my stomach would ache so bad which just added to the pain that I already had to cope with.

I quickly dried myself off and put the only clothes that still fit me on and made my way downstairs praying that my father was either gone to work already or would be in a good mood and not hit me but of course that was just wishful thinking.

As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs he punched me straight in the stomach which caused me to scream and fall to my knees holding my stomach. He then started to punch and kick me and didn't stop for about 20 mins before spitting in my face and shouting _'GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!' _

I quickly got to my feet as fast as i could knowing if i wasn't quick he would punish me further and ran out of the front door as fast as body would allow me to go. I kept on running until I could no longer see the house and just collapsed on the floor panting loudly.

Every single part of my fragile body screamed at me in pain. I was tired. I don't know how much more I could take of all of this. I knew that more pain waited for me at school and I didnt know whether I had the strength to get through it. I really wish I had a friend, anybody i wouldn't care just someone I could enjoy myself with and have at least a little bit of happiness in my horrible life.

I got to my feet once I gained enough strength and started the hour long journey to school hoping that they would just give a break for one day. It wasnt much to ask for but I knew it wasn't going to happen. I did once have a few friends called Angela, Jessica, Mike and Eric but they stopped hanging out with me when the bullying started because they didnt want to get bullied aswell which made me feel so alone and angry but at the same time I was happy that they were happy. I would never want anyone else to get hurt or bullied constantly just for being friends with me.

When my mum was alive she would always admire that about me. She knew I would rather be the one getting hurt than have someone I cared about coming to harm. It was just the type of person I was and was bought up to be like well when my mother was alive that was. I made a promise to myself that even with all the stuff I go through at home and school that will never change the way I treat others.

I knew I had to stay strong because that's what I promised my mother before she died but at times it just all got too much for me handle. I wanted nothing more than for her to be proud of me and I will make her proud no matter what happens. I just have to stay strong for a little while longer.

**First fanfic I have ever written. I have read loads on here and wanted to give it a shot. **

**vote and comment :) **

**thanks for reading xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, hope you like it. Don't forget to comment :) **

**Bella's POV**

The closer I got to the school gates the more scared I got. My heart was beating so fast and it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I knew my body wouldn't be able to take much more violence and I knew that like every other day they would be waiting for me.

I walked into the school gates as fast as I could keeping my head down and hoped to god that they wouldn't see me and would leave me alone. Of course I never get what I wish for as they noticed straight away.

_'Where do you think your going, Swan?'_ shouted jade. I kept walking pretending I didnt hear her shouting my name but somebody grabbed hold of me by my hair and slammed me into the brick wall. I cried out in pain as the cuts on my back collided with the wall.

_'I said where the fuck do you think your going! do not fucking ignore me u whore!'_ she spat in my face. I tried to hold back the tears but tears started to fall down my face, I just wanted this to end. She started to drag me by my hair away from the rest of the students not that anyone bothered to stop her as usual.

When we were out of sight, she pushed me onto the floor and started punching me in the stomach. I tried to push her off me but two of her friends were holding me down. Every strike was more painful than the first one.

_'Please stop'_ I begged them whilst crying. She just laughed in my face and kept punching me over and over. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness. I screamed hoping that someone would help me.

Eventually they stopped as the school bell rang and Jade and her gang ran off and left me barely conscious and crying in pain on the floor. I laided there for about 20 minutes holding my stomach and crying I just couldn't stop. I knew I had to get up off the floor but I just didnt have the strength to get to my feet. I don't know what I did to make them hate me so much.

The school bell signalling end of the lesson sounded and I knew I had to get up before anyone saw me so I got to my feet as fast as I could and walked towards the girls toilets. I could barely stand without collapsing. I was in absolute agony and I felt so weak. My head started spinning and then everything just went black...

**Alice Cullens POV**

I wonder if rose will come shopping with me after school I wondered whilst walking to my next class. I was walking past the girls toilets when a strong smell of blood hit me and I froze.

I walked towards the bathroom door and opened it and what I saw made my heart break. There was a fragile, looking girl on the floor which had a busted lip and looked like she had been beaten up quite badly. A strong feeling of sorrow filled me for this girl. I don't know who did this to her but whoever they were are vile. Why anyone would want to do this to someone is beyond me. I went over to her and gently shaked nudged her to wake her up.

_'Hello, excuse me are you okay?' _I asked her as she slowly opened her eyes. She immediately held onto her stomach and winced in pain. She was obviously in alot of pain. I knelt down and helped her to sit up against the wall. She looked like she had been crying for hours and hours. There was no life in her eyes.

_'I'm fine'_ She whispered. I could tell she was frightened that i was going to hurt her. She went to try to get up but cried out in pain and grabbed her stomach.

'_ What happened?' _I asked her gently trying to make her feel as comfortable around me as possible and to try and assure her that i wasn't going to hurt her. Fear filled her eyes when I asked her that question and I knew immediately that someone had done this to her.

_'Its my own fault, I slipped and fell into the wall'_ she whispered whilst avoiding eye contact with me. I could tell that she was lying. Something serious was going on with this poor girl and I was determined to find out what had happened to her.

I didnt want to push her to far through because I knew she didn't trust me and was terrified I was going to hurt her. She went to get up again but failed again so I offered my help and she was hesitant at first but eventually she let me help her up. I helped her to walk towards the sink and I got some tissue and wiped the blood of her face.

_'What's your name?' _I asked her. She looked like she could barely stand and like she hadn't slept in days and it made me want to help her even more.

_'Bella Swan _' She whispered.

_'Nice to meet you I'm Alice Cullen I'm new here'_ I told her.

_'Nice to meet you Alice, thank you for helping me' _She said quietly. You could tell that she was tired just by the way her voice sounded.

_'I think you should go home Bella, I can give you a lift if you want'_ Her eyes filled with fear when I mentioned the word 'home' which made me wonder whether someone was hurting her at home.

_'I dont want to bother you, I'll just walk'_ she said and i could tell she wasnt used to people being so nice to her. There was no way I was letting her walk home plus I dont think she would be able to make it without collapsing. I really think she should probably go see a doctor. I could take her to see Carlisle. I'm sure he would want to help her.

_'No, No honestly I don't mind taking you home plus I really dont think you are in any condition to walk. I should probably actually take you to the hospital'_ Her eyes widen when I mentioned the hospital. She is definitely hiding something and I wish I knew what so I could help her.

_'No honestly I'm fine. I'm just clumsy I just need to go home and rest'_I didnt believe her but I couldn't force her to do anything. There was no way that her injuries were caused just by falling over. I was really worried about her and I had a really bad feeling. She looked so skinny, like she doesn't eat enough. I decided on the way to taking her home I would get her something to eat.

_'Bella have you eaten anything today?'_ I ask her whilst helping her to walk out of the bathroom by supporting her weight with my arm wrapped around her waist. She could barely walk. You could see how much pain she was in just by looking at her.

_'No but it's fine ill have something when I get home' _she says in a small voice.

'_I'll take you to get something on the way home' _I say to her. she tries to refuse but I tell her it's fine and she nods her head.

The school hallways were incredibly quiet as everyone was still in lesson. I knew jasper was bound to be worried about me aswell as I was supposed to be in the same lesson as him but it will be fine ill text him when we get in the car.

We make our way over to the reception area and I help bella sit down in one of the chairs and walk over to the receptionist. She looks up from her desk and smiles at me which I return.

_'How can I help you?'_ she asked.

_'Well Bella's had a bit of a fall and I need to take her home. She's hurt herself quite bad and I think it would be best for her to go home and get some rest' _I explain to her. She looks over to Bella and I see worry and concern flash in her eyes.

_' Are you sure she is okay? she looks like she needs to go to the hospital. I should phone an ambulance' _she says worry laced in her voice.

'_ I know but she doesn't want to go to the hospital. I said that to her but she said she's fine and that she just wants to go home and get some rest' _I explain to her. We can't force her to go somewhere she doesn't want to go.

_'Okay I'll sort it out with your teachers for you but make sure you get her home and tell her to get some rest. she should really see a doctor' _she says. I tell her I'll try to get her to see one and thank her for her help. I walk back over to Bella and help her up and we walk out of the reception. She still looked weak but she was starting to look slightly better.

I walked her to my car and helped her in the passenger seat then quickly got in the drivers seat. I took my phone out and sent a quick text to jasper**:**

_**Don't worry I'm fine. I'm helping someone I'll explain when I get home. love you**_

_**Ali xx **_

I got an almost instant reply:

_**Okay babe ill see you at home. love you too**_

_**jaz xx **_

I smiled and started the car and headed to get bella some food. I took her to a cute little restaurant. After she was finished eating the food, I noticed how much more colour came to her face and she looked much better. We spent about an hour in the restaurant talking and getting to know each other better. After we were done talking we left the restaurant and got back in my car and Bella directed me to her house.

As we got near to her house I could hear her heart going to ten to a dozen and I could almost feel the fear coming off of her body. She was obviously very scared of something, I just wish that she would tell me what was wrong so that I could help her.

_'Alice can you please drop me off here I need some air' _Bella asked me as I was about to pull into her street. I had a feeling that wasn't the only reason she wanted me to drop her off away from her house but i pulled over to the curb anyway.

_'Bella, Do you not have a car?'_ I asked truly curious as it was a long way from her house to the school.

_'No'_ she whispered looking embrassed. wow it must take her absolutely ages to walk. it's about half an hour away by car never mind walking. I decided I would pick her up tomorrow as I couldn't let her walk all that way definitely when she could barely stand.

'_ Don't need to be embrassed. How about I pick you up in the morning so you don't have to walk all that way when your in so much pain' _I say to her.

_'Aww thats kind of you but I dont want to trouble you' _she said in a small voice. I could tell she had been crying alot from how scratchy her throat sounded.

_'Honestly I don't mind one bit. I know you have just met me but your a really nice girl and I want to be your friend if you would like that'_ I said honestly and making sure she understood that she had a choice in the matter. I could see me and Bella becoming great friends.

_'If your sure you don't mind then yes please and I would love to be friends with you Alice _She said in a slightly happier voice. I could tell however that she was suffering inside. You could sense just by looking at her that she had alot of sadness in her life and you could see it in her eyes. I don't know what is happening to this her but it was really bad.

_'honestly i dont mind one bit. ill tell you what ill pick you up here at 8 tomorrow morning' _I say to her. That give us plenty of time with my driving to get to school in plenty of time.

_'Yeah that sounds good to me. Thank you again for helping me today'_ she said still a little nervously but you could tell she was starting to feel abit more comfortable with me which I was glad of. I could sense that bella has a very hard life and I will do anything I can to make it better for her.

'_Your welcome Bella. I'll see you in the morning' _I said to her_. _

_'I'll see you in the morning. Bye' _She says and gets out of the car. I wave at her and she waves back. she starts walking down her street and I drive off. The whole way home my thoughts are filled with concern for her. I hoped to god she was going to be okay.

**Thanks for reading :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**so here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy it :) (quick warning some bits might be upsetting to young readers) **

**Bellas's POV**

I cant believe how thoughtful and caring Alice was to me today. For the first time in many years i felt happiness and a little bit of hope that I had finally made a friend and would have someone there for me to laugh and talk to. I hope she doesn't in the end leave me like the others did.

I might of felt happy but I knew that the sadness caused by all of the problems in my life are will never be far behind. It was times like this that I wished that I could have a normal happy life. I wish my mother was still alive I miss her so much. There isn't a day that goes by that I dont think about her.

Tears fall down my already tear-streaked face at the thought of my mother. I would do anything to have her here right now to tell me things were going to be okay. I know for a fact that if my mother was still alive my home life would be so much happier bevause she wouldn't let charlie lay a finger on me. I don't think my father would of been the way he is now if my mother hadn't passed away.

I was still struggling to walk because every step I took sent pain through my ribs. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was go to sleep but i knew that wasn't going to happen.

It was taking longer to get to the house than it normally does because of my current state and I knew that if i didn't hurry up then I was going to be in big trouble and i really didnt think I could handle that after everything that has happened today already.

I looked down at my watch and i trembled in fear because it was nearly 4pm and I was supposed to be home an hour ago. I didnt even realise I had been with alice that long but then again we had spent a good few hours in that restaurant talking and getting to know each other. I enjoyed having someone to talk to. I obviously didn't tell her much about myself but she had plenty to say. I liked her alot and I could see us becoming great friends.

I walked into the driveway of the house and what I saw made me stop in my tracks. Charlie was standing at the window obviously waiting for me and he looked really, really angry and I knew I was in big trouble. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and run away screaming but I knew he would find me and kill me if I ever told anyone.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the front door and braced myself for what was about to happen. I instantly smelt alcohol in the air and I knew for a fact it was going to be bad. As soon as I walked in the door he grabbed hold of me and shoved me really hard into the wall.

_'where the fuck have you been? you know your supposed to come straight home after school yet your fucking over an hour late!'_ he screamed in my face. I could already feel the tears threatening to come. I pushed him away from me and ran for the stairs but as I got halfway up them he pulled me back down by my ankle so that i hit every step on the way down.

He got on top of me and punched me in the face, causing my vision to go blurry. I couldn't see properly. Tears streamed down my face. He punched me again in the mouth causing him to bust open my lip again. I could taste blood in my mouth. He stood up and starting kicking me every where he could.

_'DAD! please leave me alone!'_ i screamed which was a bad idea as it earned me another kick hard in my ribs. He dragged me up on my feet by my hair and slammed me into the wall again.

_'Your nothing but a fucking mistake! I wish you were never born'_ he shouted in my face. The words came out a little slurry due to the amount of alcohol in his system. His words hurt me deeply.

He planted one more swift punch to my ribs then stomped upstairs. I collapsed onto the floor, my body was on fire and I didn't have any strength to move. My whole body felt utterly tired and weak. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to die. The pain was just too much. I fell asleep after a while on the living room floor where my father had just beaten me up like he does every to me every single night.

***1 hour later* **

_'wake up, you lazy shit! Get in that kitchen and make me something to eat' _My father yelled at me. I looked up from where I had fallen to sleep to find charlie standing over me. He had so much anger on his face. I was still in so much pain, i just couldnt move.

I knew if i didnt get on with it he would just hurt me even more so with alot of groans of pain i finally managed to get to my feet and made my way to the kitchen to make him something to eat. All i wanted to do was go to my room and sleep and not wake back up ever.

After I called charlie in for his dinner and he finished eating, I took his plate and started doing the dishes and was about to head upstairs when charlie grabbed hold of me from behind and wouldn't let go of me. He grabbed hold of my neck and pushed me up the stairs and shoved me into my room and locked it behind him.

I breathed a big sigh of relief and got changed into some pyjamas before climbing into bed not caring what time it was. I was too tired to care. I could sleep for days. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I dont know how long I was asleep for before I got woken up by my bedroom door being slammed open and charlie came stumbling in. He was obviously very drunk. He had an evil smirk on his face which sent shivers down my spine. I sat up and backed up against the wall frightened of what he was going to do. He never normally came into my room at night.

He came staggering over to me and grabbed hold of me. I screamed and tried getting him off me but he slapped me and I fell to the floor. He punched me until i stopped struggling not having any energy to move anymore. He held me down by the wrists and the thing he did next made me wish I was dead. He ripped my clothes off and raped me then hit me with his belt so hard.

After he was done, he put his clothes back on and left the room locking it behind him. I stayed unmoving on the floor without any clothes on. I think I was in shock. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I spent the rest of night crying my heart out until I finally fell asleep.

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't bring myself to stop thinking about Bella, I had a horrible feeling she was in danger. She looked so fragile and skinny. I didnt have a clue what was wrong with her but i was determined to find out. I had only met her today but I felt very protective of her and wanted to do anything I could to help her.

When i arrived home Jasper was waiting on the porch for me. As soon as i parked the car he opened my door and pulled me into his arms. He could feel the worry rolling off my body, I just couldnt seem to keep calm.

_'What's up babe?'_ jasper whispered into my ear. I felt as through i had a headache. We went over to the porch and sat down cuddled up together.

'_Well i was walking past the girls toilets at school when I smelt blood really badly. I went in there worried someone was hurt and I found a girl passed out on the floor. She was beaten up really badly but when I asked her what was wrong she just claimed that she had slipped but she could hardly even walk so I helped her clean up and took her home. She looked so sad and I have a really bad feeling that something bad is happening to her' I _said to him.

_'I'm sure she will be fine. We will look out for her alice. don't worry babe we will find out what is happening' _He said and kissed me on the forehead and just held me in his arms. We spent the next hour or so just sat talking and spending time together. He managed to keep me calm but my thoughts were never far from bella through.

We decided to go inside as I wanted to talk to Carlisle and let him know my concerns. When we walked through the front door we were greeted by our mother esme. She was the kindest woman you could ever meet and would do anything for her children.

_'Hello dears how was your day?'_Esme greeted us. I gave her a swift hug and Jasper give her a kiss on the cheek.

_'Hello mum, my day was okay apart from finding a girl beaten up. I think someone is either bullying her or something more serious is happening.'_i said. Her eyes widen w/hen I told her.

'_Omg who would do that to her. Is she okay? Did you take her to the hospital? _She asked me.

'_When i asked her what happened she said she just fell but she could hardly stand without falling over. I said she needed to go to the hospital but she refused so i dropped her off home. She lives about an hour away from the school and doesnt have a car so im going to pick her up in the morning aswell so that she doesn't have to walk all that way'_I explained to her.

_'Aww that poor girl. Well make sure you look out for her and she is always welcome here if she wants Bella.' _esme says. You could see nothing but sympathy in her eyes for her.

_'Don't worry I will and thank you. I don't think she has many friends but I don't see why because she is such a beautiful, sweet girl.' _I said. She smiled at me widely and headed into the kitchen.

'_I'll be right back, i'm just going to go and talk to Carlisle' _I said to jasper and gived him a quick kiss on the lips.

_'Okay babe. I'm going to go and see what Emmett is up to'_He said and left and went in search of him.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on Carlisles office door. He told me to come in. He was sat behind his desk reading some book. He looked up and smiled at me when i came in.

'_What can I do for you Alice?'_Carlisle asked me.

_'I just wanted to talk about something that happened today at shool. I found a girl passed out in the girls bathroom. She had been beaten up quite badly but she said she fell over. She had a bust lip and she was holding her stomach. She could barely stand without falling. I was trying to convince her to go to the hospital and get checked out but she refused. She was definitely hiding something. I drove her home and when we got near the house her heartbeat increased and she looked frightened to death. I'm really worried that something is happening to her and was wondering if you have heard anything about her. Shes called Bella swan.' _I explained to him what had happened today. He looked very concerned.

'_I haven't met her personally but I have heard of her family. A couple of years ago her mother passed away sadly due to cancer. They were the closest family and from what people have been saying. Charlie has never been the same since his wife passed away. Apparently he has been drinking ever since' _He said which made me feel even more sorry for her and worried that something was happening to her at home definitely if charlie is always drinking. I thought back to when i first found her passed out and remembered seeing bruises all over her arms. We needed to find out what was going on.

_'Do you think that she is being abused?'_ He asked me.

'_I'm not 100% percent sure but I know something is definitely happening to her and i'm really worried about her' _I said to him which was true. I needed to talk to her first and found out what had been happening to her before we took things any further.

'_Well I will look into it for you and see if anyones heard anything and I will let you know and don't worry we will find out what is going on' _Carlisle said.

'_Thank you' _I said.

Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heres Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy :) xx**_

**Bella's POV**

The next morning when I woke up I was still curled up in a small ball without any clothes on and my whole body ached from head to foot. I felt like screaming. I couldnt actually believe what had happened. His beatings seemed to be getting much worse every day and I didnt know how much more my body could take.

I was biting my lip to stop myself from screaming knowing charlie was somewhere in the house and I really didnt want to have to deal with him this morning. Scrap that I didn't even want to look at him after what he did to me last night.

I climbed to my feet knowing I had to get ready for school. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower and climbed in letting the warm water hit my battered and bruised body. I had big cuts across my shoulders where he had hit me with his belt last night after raping me and I winced when the water hit them.

I thought I was all cried out but the thought of what he did to me was too much for me to handle and I slumped to the floor of the shower and cried so much.

Once I finally managed to pull myself together, I got out and wrapped myself in a towel and stared at myself in the mirror. I couldn't recognise myself anymore. I used to always be laughing and smiling now I looked like I had no life in me no more. My whole body was covered from head to foot in bruises most of them were yellow old ones but alot of them were black and blue. I was going to have a hell of a job covering them up for school.

I quickly grabbed some clothes and put them on and then walked back into the bathroom and covered all the bruises which would be visible with makeup. I struggled to be able to cover the ones on my face as they were the worse. He always threatened that he would beat me up if I didn't cover them up.

I took a deep breath and looked in my mirror. I looked a complete mess and I knew that Alice was going to know something is up but there wasn't anything I could do. I wish that I could just have a normal happy life without all of this chaos in my life.

I finished getting ready for school and grabbed my school bag and began to slowly climb down the stairs as slowly and quietly as I could to ensure that charlie didn't hear me knowing that he would beat me but for once I didnt need to worry as he was out cold on the couch which made me sigh with relief.

Feeling brave I ran into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat and then ran out of the front door as fast as humanly possible scared that he might wake up. I was felt very happy and relived that I didn't have to deal with charlie this morning.

I walked as fast as I could to where Alice had said that she would pick me up hoping that she had remembered as I didn't think I could manage to walk all the way to school without collapsing from the amount of pain I was in.

When I arrived to where she had dropped me off yesterday she was leaning against her car. She seemed to be miles away but when she saw me coming around the corner she came bounding up to me and hugged me tightly making me hiss in pain.

She saw me wince and asked me if I was okay. I obviously couldn't tell her what had happened so I made an excuse and said that I had fell down the stairs. She looked at me weirdly before smiling and letting it go. I smiled back at her as best as i could. I was grateful to have a friend but I didn't want to drag her into my life because I knew that if amy and them saw her with me they would start bullying her aswell and I would do anything I can to stop that from happening.

With Alice's insane driving we arrived at the school within 10 minutes and we had plenty of time before lessons would start. We spent the next half an hour talking and laughing and I felt happy for the first time in a long time but i knew it would be short lived. The thought made my heart clench painfully. I knew I had either bullies or my dad to deal with by the end of the day and I didnt know if I will be able to get through it.

I didnt realise that I had went into my own world until alice was shaking my shoulders. I flinched which shocked her. I hated the fact that this is what my father had done to me. I could feel the tears coming and I really didnt want to start crying again and definitely not in front of Alice.

_'Bella what's going on? you can talk to me about anything you know that dont you'_ Alice said looking at me with eyes full of worry. I tried my hardest but I couldn't stop the tears from falling and I wanted so badly to be able to tell her everything but I knew she wouldn't be able to help me. I mean who was going to believe that I was being abused by the cheif of police.

_'Its nothing alice. It's just I miss my mother alot'_ I said whilst crying.

_'Aww bella' _she said whilst pulling me towards her and hugging me tightly which was comforting but also made me want to scream because she was making the bruises and gashes on my back agony.

After I had finally stopped crying and assured alice that I was okay we got out of the car and headed towards the school entrance but what I saw made me stopped me dead in my tracks. I knew something bad was bound to happen. There waiting for me as usual was jade and her gang. When they saw me they smirked at me and I knew that I had to get alice away from me because if i didn't they would hurt her aswell and i didnt want that to happen.

_'Alice I just realised I have to meet someone why dont u go inside and ill see you in class'_ she looked at me suspiciously but agreed and left towards the school. I didnt know what they were going to do to me but I just knew it was going to be bad just like every single day.

I walked towards them with my head held high trying to show I wasn't afraid of them and really hoped that they might just leave me alone. Of course they didn't.

_'Where do you think your going swan! and who the fuck were you with?' _Jade shouted at me and I took a deep breath.

_'I was going to lesson if its any of your business and I was just with a friend' _I said. I had enough of her bullshit.

_' Who do you think you are talking to! You don't deserve to have any friends and when we tell you that your not allowed them then you better listen or you know what will happen' _Jade screamed at me. I didnt care if me talking back to her was going to make her go even worse on me. I was sick and tired of the way she was treating me.

'_Amy I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much but I know one thing I will do what I like and I will be with friends with whoever I like. Even if I did stay away from her it wouldn't stop you from doing this to me everyday so go ahead I don't give a shit no more' _I screamed at her. It felt good to finally stick up for myself even if it probably wasn't the smartest idea.

She looked taken back and shocked by what I said and didn't actually know how to respond which made me want to laugh. doesn't happen that often that she doesn't have anything to say.

But I knew i was in big trouble when her face suddenly went bright red and she grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall causing the cuts on my back to reopen and bleed. She then threw me on the floor causing my head to hit the concrete making my head start to spin. The rest of her gang were just stood there laughing but then joined in with her. They kicked and punched me over and over and I kept screaming over and over hoping someone would help me but It all got too much for my body to handle and I blacked out.

**Alice's POV **

I left bella and made my way over to the school entrance where jasper was stood waiting for me. I was worried sick about bella and I know for a fact that she didn't just fall down the stairs. I knew she was missing her mother alot but I could tell that something else was bothering her.

I didnt have a clue what just happened either one minute she was walking with me all chatty then all of a sudden she stopped and said she forgot that she needed to meet somebody which was strange as she hadnt mentioned it before. I could tell she was lying but I couldn't force her to tell me anything.

'_Hiya babe, are you okay?_ ' Jasper asked looking concerned.

'_Yeah babe im fine im just really worried still about Bella I cant shift the feeling that something is wrong with her'_ I said. He took me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

_' I know babe. where is she anyway? I thought she was riding with you?'_ he asks me.

_' I know she was with me a minute ago then all of sudden she said she would see me in class and that she had to meet someone. I dont know but I feel like she was hiding something' _I explain to him.

_' Well maybe if she was getting bullied she didn't want someone to see you with her incase they started on you babe.' _Jasper says. What he said actually makes alot of sense.

_'Maybe your right I just wish i knew what was going on with her so I could help her'_ I said whilst wrapping my arms around and giving him a kiss.

_' I know you do darling. I'm sure she will eventually just give her time. Now come on we have to get to lesson'_ He said whilst walking with his arm wrapped around my waist. We said our goodbyes and left to go to our different classes.

As I got to the door of rhemy class my favourite brother Edward was there waiting by for me which made me smile wide. He smiled at me and we entered the classroom together. Edward had been away for the past couple of days and even though he annoys me at times I missed him.

I heard him chuckle at me so I elbowed him hard in the ribs which would of broke a humans ribs but not Edwards of course. He glared at me for a minute then he started looking concerned.

_'Alice whats up?'_ He asked me in a voice only loud enough for us to hear. I sighed and showed him everything in my head. I showed him all about Bella and how worried I was was about her safety. I saw anger flash in his eyes. He hates seeing people get hurt.

_'Don't worry Alice we will find out what is going on. I tell you something when I find out who beat her up then let's just say I will be having words with them'_he said.

'_Don't worry you won't be the only one' _I said to him which made him chuckle when I imagined all the ways I could get revenge.

I took a deep breath and turned back towards the front of the the classroom waiting for bella to come to class. She was five minutes late and that worried me. The teacher was rambling on about something but I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

The lesson had started 10 minutes ago and there was still no sign of bella and I was getting more and more worried as time went by. Edward could tell that I was getting panicky as he laided a reassuring hand on my arm to calm me down but it didn't work.

I then went into a vision...

***Vision* **

Bella is pushed against a wall and punched over and over by a bunch of lasses. She is then threw to the floor and kicked by all six of them. she screams and begs them to stop. They just laugh and keep on kicking her.

***End of vision***

Edward gasped beside me and next thing I know I was on my feet and was running in the direction of where the vision took place. I could hear Edward running behind me_. _I was praying to god that she was okay when we got there.

I ran as fast as I could and as I got outside the smell of blood hit me. I ran full speed not caring if someone saw me. I couldn't believe those girls would do that to her. God help them when I get my hands on them.

We rounded the corner and what I saw broke my heart. She was unconscious and blood all over her face. I ran to her side and checked for a pulse. It was there but it was slightly weaker than what it should be.

Edward came and kneeled beside her and you could tell he was furious. He checked to see what injuries she had. He lifted her shirt up a little and we both gasped at what we saw. Her stomach was black and blue.

'_OMG who the hell would do this to a person' _Edward said with anger in his voice. I pulled my phone out and called an ambulance.

_'Hello whats your emergency?' a_ mans voice asked.

_'I need an ambulance to forks high school please'_ I told him. I could hear him typing away on a computer.

_'Okay its on its way can you tell me what's happened?' _He asked me.

_'it's my friend shes been beaten up badly'_ I said whilst moving some hair out of Bella's face. I took her hand in my mine and thats when I saw she had bruises on her wrists like someone had held her down.

'Is she breathing? ' he asked.

'_Yes shes breathing' _I told him.

'_Okay the ambulance should be there any minute.' _He said and just as he said that I could hear the sirens.

_'I can hear them coming thank you' _I said to him.

'_Your welcome. I hope your friend is okay' _He said kindly and I hung up. I hope she was going to be okay aswell.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and they loaded her into the ambulance. Me and edward ran to my car and followed them to the hospital praying she was going to be okay.

**Thank you for reading xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres chapter 5. enjoy :) **

**Alice's POV **

As soon as we arrived at the hospital we raced over to where bella was being unloaded from the ambulance. She still wasn't awake and this worried me alot. Carlisle came running out of the hospital with some nurses. The paramedics started wheeling her in to the hospital and we followed. Carlisle turned to us and asked _'What happened to her?'._

_'She got attacked by a gang of lasses.' _Edward told him.

_' Okay wait here ill let you know how she is going as soon as possible' _carlisle said and followed the paramedics.

I sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room and put my head in my hands. Edward sat down next to me and took hold of my hand. I really hoped she was okay.

_'Don't worry Alice she will be fine. Carlisle will look after her.' _He said and I knew he was right.

'_ I should never of left her this morning' _I said feeling guilty. If I had stayed with her this would never of happened.

_' This is isn't your fault Alice. From what I could tell those girls have been bullying her from sometime before we even came here. She has alot of old bruises but don't worry because now we know what is happening to her we can stop it from ever happening again I promise_' Edward said.

_' I know. I just dont understand why they would do this to her. She's such a nice girl and is nothing but kind to people yet they treat her like that.' _I said feeling sorry for Bella. I can't imagine what she has been through. First losing her mother at such a young age and now being bullied. I wanted nothing more than to go to see them girls right now and give them a piece of my mind.

_'Your not the only one, believe me. Don't worry they will get what is coming to them.' _Edward said listening to my thoughts.

'_Yes they definitely will whether Bella likes it or not' _I said to him. I know for a fact she won't want to do anything about this but they deserve punishment for what they have been doing to her.

We sit waiting in a comfortable silence when my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and see I have a text message from Jasper.

Jasper: '**_Hey babe where are you?._**

Alice: **_Hey babe sorry I meant to text you. I'm with edward at the hospital. Bella's been beaten up. _**

Jasper: **_Omg is she okay? _**

Alice: **_I think so. Carlisle's checking on her now_**

Jasper: **_Do you want me to come to the hospital? _**

Alice: **_No it's fine just stay at school. I'll let you know how she is. _**

Jasper: **_Okay babe if you need anything just text and I'll be there. love you xx _**

Alice: **_I will. I love you too xx_**

I put my phone away just in time as carlisle comes out into the waiting room. His face looks worried which makes me panic.

_' Don't worry she's fine. Will you both come to my office I need to speak to yas in private' _Carlisle says and we both follow him. When we get to his office he leans against his desk and looks up to us.

_'Carlisle what is going on?' _Edward asked him.

'_Well from the attack she has a bust lip, cuts on the back of her head and bruised ribs. She is going to be fine but I'm going to keep her in for at least 48 hours to keep an eye on her but that's not what has got me worried. When I examined her she has bruises and scars all over her body. Alice when do you think the bullying started?' _Carlisle explained and asked me.

_' I'm not completely sure as yes I suspected something wrong after finding her beaten yesterday but I didn't know she was being bullied until I had the vision of her being attacked but from her old injuries I would say quite along time' _I told him. He nodded and seemed to be trying to work things out.

_'By the look of her injuries they are pretty rough with her everyday. I can't believe any one would another person like that.' _Carlisle said.

_'I know it's horrible' _I said.

_' Alice has she said anything about her home life just with the rumours about her dad constantly drinking and what concerns me is when we took some X-rays she had alot of healed old breaks some of them about 5-6 years old' _Carlisle said. I knew instantly what he was asking. The same question he asked me the other day.

_'Well she hasn't said anything as such apart from about her mother passing away. I might be just looking to far into it but when we got close to her house her heartbeat increased and she seemed scared of something and asked me to drop her off at the end of the street. Also this morning I hugged her and she winced in pain and when I asked her what was wrong and she claimed she fell down the stairs but I could tell she was lying' _I explained to them both.

_'Well don't worry ill talk to her and find out what is happening' _Carlisle said and I knew he would do everything he can to help her.

**Bella's POV **

I dont know how long i had been out for but my mind was slowly starting to clear and I started to be able to feel my body but I soon started to wish that I couldn't. My entire body hurt in some way. It felt like I had been hit by a truck. Every breath I took hurt like hell. I struggled to open my eyes but when I did finally manage to open them I had to close them again, the light hurt alot.

It took a while but when I did finally manage to open my eyes I started to panic. I was in the hospital and I knew charlie was going to kill me for this. He always warned me never to come to the hospital otherwise he would kill me.

The door to my room opened and in walked a doctor that looked an awful lot like Alice. The same golden eyes and pale skin. He smiled kindly at me.

'_Hello Bella my names Dr cullen but you can call me Carlisle. How are you feeling?'_ He said. I immediately felt safe. I don't know why but I could tell he wasn't going to hurt me.

'_I'm fine. What happened? How did I get here?' _I asked him and tried to think back and work out what happened but I couldn't remember anything apart from passing out and then waking up here.

_' You were attacked by some lasses. My daughter Alice amd her brother edward found you unconscious and called an ambulance' _Carlisle explained. This is much worse than I first thought. I knew I couldn't tell them what actually happened because Jade would kill me.

'_Do you remember who did to you? ' _He asked.

_' No' _I said looking away from him. I've always been a terrible liar.

_' Bella you know you can tell me anything. nobody will hurt you' _He said and I wanted nothing more than to tell him but I was too frightened.

_' I'm sorry I really can't tell you. It will just make things worse' _I said.

_' Are you being threatened Bella?' _He asked. what was I supposed to tell him.

_' I can't say please just leave it' _I told him hoping he will just leave it.

_' I know something is going on bella. you know I will find out so you might as well tell me please we want to help you' _Carlisle said. I sighed knowing he wasn't going to stop harassing me until I told him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath which was stupid as pain shot through my ribs.

_'Please just leave it. I don't want to talk about it right now.' _I said getting frustrated. I just wanted to be left alone.

_'Okay well i'll get you something for the pain and let you get some sleep' _He said and left the room. I sighed in relief. He came back a few minutes with some painkillers. I thanked him and swallowed them.

_' Just so you know bella I'm not going to let this go because I know something is going on and i wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't find out who was hurting you' _He said then left the room leaving me shocked. I closed my eyes and layed down further on the bed and fell asleep not to long after.

I woke up a few hours later and felt a little bit better. I was still in alot of pain but it was much more bearable. I sat up against the pillows and stared off into space. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what was going to happen when charlie finds out about this. I knew he would kill me.

I looked out of the small window that is in the corner of my room and notice that it was getting dark which means I should of been home ages ago. He hates it when im late home. I know all to well what the punishment will be for being late.

I could feel the tears start to fall. I was sick of being scared all the time. everyday something bad had to happen to me. All I wanted was one full day without someone hurting me. I started shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't stop the tears. I needed to calm down and stop crying before anyone saw otherwise they would just ask more questions that I couldn't answer.

It took a while but I finally managed to calm down enough to stop crying. I was in quite a lot of pain. My stomach hurt like crazy. When will this pain end?

I closed my eyes hoping that the pain will go away when I heard the door open. I was scared and hoped to god it wasn't charlie. I slowly opened my eyes and let out a big breath when I realised it was just Alice.

_' Aww bella I was so worried about you. how are you feeling? ' _she asked me.

_' I'm fine dont worry about me' _I said. she smiled and sat on the bed gently.

'_Of course I'm going to worry about you bella. your my friend and I care about you.' _she said. I sighed.

_' I know you do Alice and it means alot. I care about you too' _I said which was the complete truth. Alice was the first friend I have had in a long time and I enjoyed spending time with her but I really didnt want her to get hurt because of me.

_'You know I'll always be here for you' _Alice said which made me feel all emotional again.

_' I know thank you for helping me today and yesterday' _I said.

'_ You dont need to thank me plus it wont just me. My brother was there to.' _Alice said.

'_ Well can you tell him thank you for me' _I said.

'_ Well you can tell him yourself. Bella this is edward.' _Alice said and pointed over to a boy that was stood by the entrance. He came walking in and stopped at the end of my bed.

_' Hello Bella its nice to meet you' _He said smiling. He was handsome and his smile made me melt inside. I blushed bright red which was so embrassing.

'_Hello edward. it's nice to meet you too. Thank you for helping me yesterday' _I said feeling really nervous all of a sudden.

'_Your welcome Bella anytime' _he said smiling at me. I looked into his eyes and he had the same golden eyes that Carlisle and alice had but his seemed to hold me in a trance. I blushed and looked away.

Edward sat on the bed aswell on the other side of Alice. _' So you meet my dad Carlisle then?' _Alice asked making me look at her.

'_Yeah I did, hes nice. your lucky to have him as your father' _I said and wished that I had a father like him. One that didn't use me as his punching bag. I couldn't stop thinking about what he said earlier saying he was going to find out what was happening.

In a way I wanted him to find out. well atleast about what jade and her gang was doing to me so that I didn't get hurt at school anymore. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away hoping that they hadn't seen it.

_' Bella are you okay?' _Edward asked.

'_ Yeah im fine' _I said hoping he will let it go.

_' Then why are you crying?' _He asked. I looked up at him and didn't know what to say.

_'it's nothing. I'm fine' _I said.

Bella I have only known u 2 days and already I know that your such a bad liar' Alice said which made smile a little. My mother used to always tell me that. I could never lie to her. I would always start laughing.

' Bella you know we will protect you at school and won't let anyone hurt you anymore so you can tell us what happened?' Edward said to me. I looked up to him. I have only just met him and he wants to help me already and I knew that his words were true. They wouldn't let them hurt me no more but I was still unsure whether to tell them or not.

maybe I could tell them but get them to promise not to tell anyone else. I definitely didn't want the police involved. My father would convince them that it wasn't worth taking it any further anyway. I know what he will say when he comes here. He will say that I deserved everything I got.

'I'll tell yas on one condition' I said looking between both of them.

'What's the condition? ' Alice asks.

' That it stays between us and goes no further. I don't want the police involved.' I said to them.

' But Bella they deserve to punished for what they have done' Carlisle said coming into the room. My head shot to him. How long had he been stood there.

'I'm sorry but that's the only way I'm saying anything. I want to deal with this my own way' I said looking at them all.

'Okay Bella but if we see them lay one finger on you from now. We will be having words with them ok' Edward said and Alice nodded her head in agreement.

'Okay fine' I said. If they are telling the truth about them protecting me then they won't get the chance to hurt me ever again.

**Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**here's chapter 6 :) thanks for reading xx**

**Bella's POV**

I had just agreed to tell them what happened but I was stuck for words. I didn't know how to start. I just hoped I could tell them without breaking down in tears. I looked between the three of them and they all had sympathy on the face and in their eyes. I didn't want people to feel sorry for me. I've never wanted that.

'I don't know where to start to be honest' I told them.

'Well did you really need to meet someone else this morning?' Alice asked me.

' I'm sorry I lied to you but no I didn't. I saw them there waiting for me and the last thing I wanted was them to hurt you just for being with me that's why I said that so that you didn't get hurt' I said hoping she wasn't mad at me for lying to her.

'You don't need to be sorry Bella. I'm not angry at you. I understand why you did that but you shouldn't of. You should of just stayed with me and I could of protected you.' Alice said.

'Bella how long have they been bullying you? ' Edward asked. I couldn't actually remember it's been so long.

'I honestly can't remember. I think about two years. It won't so bad at first. They would just call me names but the past few weeks have gotten worse. Every morning they wait for me and hit me sometimes until I lose consciousness' I tell them.

'Aww Bella you really should of told someone earlier. nobody deserves to go through that' Alice says and gets up and gives me a gentle hug. I hugged her back.

'I know but they told me if I ever told someone they would kill me. I was frightened and still am.' I said.

' You have no need to be frightened from now on through because me and my family won't let them hurt you no more' Edward said. I smiled at him.

' Thank you' I told him.

'Your welcome' he said.

' They were pretty rough with you. You have a lot of bruises and cuts. What exactly did they do?' Carlisle asked.

' Well after Alice went inside. I walked towards them and hoped they might just leave me alone. Of course they didn't. Jade shouted at me and stopped me from walking past. She wanted to know where i was going and who I was with and I don't know why but for the first time I actually said something back to her. I told her it was none of her business who I was with. She was shocked because normally I don't say anything. I suppose I just had enough of the way they were treating me.' I stopped and took a deep breath.

'Her face got bright red and she grabbed me and slammed me into the wall and then she said that I didn't deserve to have any friends and that I wasn't allowed them because they told me I couldn't. I don't why but I lost my temper and ended up screaming at her saying that I could do whatever I liked and that I knew that no matter what I did they would still treat me the same way. She then just lost her temper and threw me to the floor and started punching me. The others just stood there laughing and then joined in with her and started kicking me. I was screaming the whole time hoping that someone would help me but no one came that's when I started feeling dizzy and passed out. The next thing I remember is waking up here' I told them and actually felt better getting it off my chest.

' I'm sorry you had to go through that Bella. Thank you for trusting us by telling us. I do however think they should be punished and you should report this to the police' Carlisle said.

' I don't know. I'll think about it ok' I said. I would think about it but i knew it was best just to leave it. They did deserve to be punished but I wanted to deal with it myself. If they tried anything with me I was going to stop them. I wasn't going to let them treat me like shit no more.

I looked over to the clock hanging on the wall and realised that it was going 7pm and Charlie wasn't here yet. I wonder if they had even ran my dad. I hoped not knowing how mad he is going to be when he finds out that im here.

'Carlisle have you called my dad?' I asked him becoming nervous. I could feel my heart beat like crazy.

'Yes he should be here soon' He said looking at me worriedly waiting for my reaction.

'Okay' I say. My heart going so fast and my breathing was becoming laboured. I knew that I was in deep trouble and he was going to punish me for being here. It's the one thing he said I was never allowed to do.

Throughout the many years of abuse and bullying I have wished more than anything that the pain would stop. Not just the physical but the emotional pain.

The saying sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me is completely false. words can hurt you just as much as being physically hurt. Every word my father and bullies have said to me over the years for will stay with me for the rest of my life.

It was like I went into my own little world. I forgot that the Cullen's were even in the room until I felt Edwards hand touch mine. Sparks of electricity flew through me causing me to gasp. It was like mini fireworks flying through me. The feeling was breath-taking.

' Are you okay Bella?' Edward asks me. I don't think I will ever truly be alright. I will forever miss my mum and never forget the pain my father and bullies have caused me but I wanted to try to be happy but I couldn't yet until I was free from my fathers abuse. I felt like that was never going to happen and the thought made my heart clench in pain.

I couldn't speak to answer his question so I just nodded my head. I needed to be alone for abit, I didn't want to cry in front of them. I could feel the tears coming. I stood up without saying a word and slowly got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. I collapsed to the floor of the bathroom and cried like I have never cried before in my life.

**Edward's POV **

I felt anger rush through my body as Bella explained what them vile girls have been doing to her. How anyone treat another person like that is beyond me. She doesn't deserve the way they have treated her and I was struggling with myself to stop myself from going to them and killing them.

From the first time Alice showed me about Bella I knew I had to stop her from hurting and protect her from all harm. I don't know why but It hurt physically when I saw her in pain. It felt like someone had ripped out my unbeating heart when I saw her unconscious after being beaten up.

I saw the pain in her eyes and in that moment I knew something was very wrong. When Bella had asked about her father her heartbeat quickened and her breathing became fast and I knew she was starting to panic.

I reach out and grab her hand and when I do I feel fireworks shoot through my body just like electricity. Bella gasps, she must of felt it too. It was a feeling I have never felt before in my life and it felt good. It brought a smile to my face but it soon disappears when I see how much sadness consumes the beautiful fragile girl in front of me.

'Are you okay Bella?' I ask her. She looks into my eyes and I can see her trying to hold back her tears. My heart broke if that was even possible seeing her in so much pain. I wanted to help her but couldn't until she told me what was going on.

She didn't seem to be able to speak so she just nodded. I looked over to Carlisle and shared a worried look with him. He looked concerned for her and that was nothing compared to what I felt when I thought of someone hurting her.

She took her hand out of my grasp and slowly got out of the bed not saying a word and walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. A few seconds later we hear her slump to the floor and all we can hear is her crying. Her sobs getting louder and louder. I was frozen in place. The sound of her cries caused me agony and I didnt understand why I was feeling this way. I had just literally met her today and already I felt like I was falling in love with her.

Over the years of my existence no girl has ever made me feel like this. many have tried but not of them appealed to me like Bella does. I don't know what it was about her but she was beautiful to me which made it even harder to understand how anyone could bully and beat her up like they have done for so many years. I dunno why but I felt like she also wasn't telling us something.

Some of her injuries were really bad and some of them were really old. Too old for them to be caused by the same girls which made it obvious that someone else was obviously hurting her and the only person that came to mind was her father. Definitely with how she reacted when she heard her father was on his way.

I don't know how but we had to find out what was happening to her because she obviously needed help. You could see how she tried to keep strong and not cry in front of people just like she has just done. I wanted to go in there and hold her why she cried so she knew she wasn't alone. I didn't know what to do.

The room was silent apart from the sobs coming from the bathroom. I hated to see her so upset, it was like I could feel her agony which made me want to scream. I suppose that's how you felt when the person you loved was hurting.

'What do we do Carlisle? I can't bear to hear her hurting so much.' I asked him. shock crossed his face at my words. He was confused at how much I cared about her and couldn't see her hurt.

'I don't know son. Maybe Alice should go in there to her. She knows alice the most and is probably more comfortable with her than us' Carlisle said and even though I wanted to go and hold her in my arms. I knew he was right.

Alice nodded and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it gently before opening the door and going in. As soon as the door closed again, I put my head in my hands. I was worried about her.

'You like her don't you?' Carlisle asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

' I know its going to sound stupid but yes. from the moment alice told me about how much she was worried and showed me what had happened the day she met Bella. I don't know I felt protective of her and if I'm being entirely honest I think I am falling in love with her' I told him.

His face lit up with happiness. I have always been the odd one out in the family. They all had their mates and I had no one. I know Esme my loving mother worried about me everyday that I was feeling lonely and hoped that I would someday meet the love of my life or existence as I call it.

'That doesn't sound stupid at all Edward. It's exactly how I felt when I layed eyes on esme for the first time. It was like the world around me had stopped. I'm sure that's how the others felt as well. I'm happy for you son and if from what I have saw, she likes you too but just give her time. We don't know what is happening in her life but obviously something horrible. I know you want to help her and so do I but we have to let her tell us otherwise we can't help her' Carlisle said.

On one hand I wanted to smile because he had felt the same way when he found his mate and I was happy to finally found the one I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with but on the other hand I felt anger and rage that I couldn't help her. I wanted to stop whoever was hurting her and I was going to if it's the last thing i do.

*** * ***  
**Thank you for reading xx**  
**comment :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. Enjoy :) **

**Alice's POV**

As soon as Carlisle said I should go and see if Bella was okay I was on my feet. I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked gently on the door. I waited a few seconds before opening the door and walking in and closed the door behind me.

Bella was on the floor of the bathroom clutching her chest and sobbing her heart out. I didn't know quite what to do. She was hysterical. I did the first thing that popped into my head. I kneeled down beside her and pulled her into my chest and let her cry. She clutched onto my shirt tightly.

In that moment I wanted nothing more than to be human and be able to cry with her. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes but they would never fall. My unbeating heart broke for the girl in my arms. She has obviously been through a hell of a lot over the years and I wanted to do everything I could to help her but just didn't know where to start.

I don't know how long we spent on the floor but her sobs finally got quieter and her breathing slowed. The grip she had on my shirt slowly loosened and when I looked down she had fallen asleep. She didn't look very comfortable.

I picked her up bridal style and opened the door of the bathroom and carried her over to her bed and carefully placed her in the bed. I pulled the thin blanket over her and left the room to go and find where Edward and Carlisle were.

It wasn't very hard to find them. They were in Carlisle's office talking about Bella. I knocked on the door and they told me to come in.

'Is Bella okay?' Edward asked me immediately.

'Don't worry she's fine. She asleep now' I told him.

'Good she needs some rest after what she has been through today' Carlisle says.

'I don't understand how anyone could hurt another human being like that. I don't even want to think about what she has been through the past few years' Edward said. The thought of what he just said sent shivers down my spine.

' I know and I really hope she changes her mind on telling the police. They deserve to be punished' Carlisle says sitting down in his chair.

' I don't think she will go to the police to be honest. If with us saying we will protect her, she is still frightened about what they will do to her bit either way I won't let them touch her ever again' I say. I kept getting glimpses of her thinking it over but she is undecided.

' I won't allow anyone to hurt her no more' Edward said with anger in his voice. its strange how quickly he has fallen for her but I'm happy that he has finally found someone to love.

'Did you hear how fast her heartbeat started going when I told her that her father was on the way?' Carlisle asks.

'Yes I heard it and that worries me a lot. She is clearly frightened of her father' Edward said.

' I agree with Edward. I think she is scared of him. The other day when I dropped her off from school her heartbeat suddenly increased when we reached her house' I say to them.

'What do we do?' Edward asks Carlisle.

'I honestly don't know. We need evidence before we can do anything and we can't do anything until Bella tells us what is happening but until then we should keep an eye on her as much as possible' Carlisle said sadly. He was right. All we could do was wait and see if she will confide in us.

'Maybe someone should be there with her when her father is there so that he don't get the chance to hurt her if he is abusing her' I suggested. I knew who would want to be with her even before I said it.

'I will stay with her. I won't let him lay a finger on her' Edward said. We both nodded at him.

'Guys we have to tread carefully here just incase we are wrong about this. We can't go accusing him of abuse if he hasn't done anything wrong' Carlisle said and what he was saying made perfect sense. I mean it would ruin his life.

'I know. Don't worry we will let Bella tell us' We both said.

'I'm going to go check on Bella. Her father should be here soon' Carlisle said.

'We will come with you' I said. With that we left the room and headed towards Bella's room.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with a banging headache and my eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. I felt horribly tired and felt pain travel through my body every time I moved. I don't know how long I was out for but it didn't feel very long. Every time I went to open my eyes they felt very heavy.

When I managed to open them I found three pairs of golden eyes looking at me in concern. I suddenly felt really shy and blushed bright red. I hated having any attention on me. I went to sit up but ended up wincing in pain. Alice got up and helped me sit against the pillows.

'Thank you Alice' I thanked her smiling at her.

'Your welcome. How are you feeling?' she asked me.

'My head feels like its going to explode but apart from that i'm feeling better' I said.

'Here take these. They will help with the headache' Carlisle said handing me the painkillers and glass of water. I took them and thanked him.

'We need to keep you in overnight Bella to keep an eye on you but you should be able to go home tomorrow. If you feel up to it' Carlisle says causing my heart to speed up a little. I couldn't call that place a home because it wasn't more like hell. I couldn't wait till I was 18 and I can get the hell out of that house.

'Okay' I respond.

'Bella your father is in the waiting room. Do you want to see him?' Carlisle asked me. I couldn't exactly say no to him as it would raise suspicions. I just hoped he wouldn't try to do anything to me. It was better to just get over and done with.

'Yes please' I said to him. He gave me a weak smile and left the room and Alice gives me a hug and tells me she will be back later on tonight.

I turn to Edward to find him staring at me. When he sees me looking he smiles at me which makes me blush. We seem to get lost in each others eyes and I struggle to be able to look away from his eyes. They drawn me in. I don't know why but being in his presence makes me feel safe.

Our little moment gets interrupted by the door to my room opens and in comes Charlie looking beyond pissed. He sends me a glare and I can see warning in his eyes that if I tell anyone he will kill me. My heart feels like its going to come out of my chest. I can tell he has been drinking as he can hardly walk without wobbling all over the place.

'Aww Bella are you okay?' He asks pretending to care. I know he is only saying that as an act. He doesn't give care if im okay or not.

'I'm fine' I say to him in a barely loud whisper. My hands were shaking with nerves.

'When can she come home?' he asks Carlisle with an evil gleam in his eyes. He only wants me home so he can beat me and use me for his sick pleasure.

'Well she has to stay in overnight for observation but she should be okay to go home tomorrow depending on how she is feeling' Carlisle says and you could hear anger in his voice. Did he suspect something? Charlie didn't reply to him, he just nodded his head and turned back to look at me or should I say glare at me.

I could feel my body shaking in fear. I wish that Alice and Edward hadn't bought me here. They have no idea what they have done. He will be convinced that I have told someone which will make his next beating even worse if they could get any worse.

'Do you mind if I speak to my daughter alone please' he asks Edward and Carlisle and my eyes go wide in fear.

'Yeah, we will right outside if you need us' Carlisle says and walks over and literally almost has to drag Edward out with him which made me think that maybe they did suspect that something was happening. almost immediately after they left the room, Charlie's faced turned murderous and I knew instantly I was in deep trouble.

'What did I tell you about coming to the hospital!? You knew what would happen if you did' He said quietly bending down right in my face. I was trembling with fear.

'I'm sorry.. please its not my fault. I got attacked and passed out. I couldn't exactly stop them when I was unconscious' I pleaded with him.

'Everything is your fault. your just a worthless piece of shit and I swear if you tell anyone I will kill you' He says in a deadly voice which sends shivers down my spine. His words sting even though you would think I would be used to him saying things like this to me by now.

'I won't I promise' I said to him hoping he would just leave me alone.

'You better not and you will be home tomorrow no matter what' He says and stomps out of the room leaving me relived that he didn't touch me. It could of been so much worse. I knew that when I get home tomorrow he wouldn't be so nice when he had me all alone. When I finally managed to calm my breathing and relax, I sank into the pillows and closed my eyes falling into a restless sleep.

thanks for reading :) let me know if its any good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8. Enjoy :) **

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the next morning my body was stiff and hurt like hell. I was still so tired after not being able to get hardly any sleep last night because every time I closed my eyes I would have flashbacks of the many beatings my father give me over the years. Every slap, every punch came bubbling to the surface of my mind.

I also couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I felt a strong connection with him. When he's in the room I feel completely safe and relaxed and when he touched me sparks went through my body like electricity.

I only met him yesterday but I already feel myself falling in love with him and I tried not to knowing he would never want someone as ugly as I am when he is so handsome.

Nobody will ever love me like that as Im frequently told by Charlie whilst he is beating me. At first I didn't believe what he was saying but I was suppose after so many years of being told your ugly and worthless you start believing it.

I just don't understand why everyone hates me so much. What did I do that was so bad to deserve this?

A knock on the door of my hospital room bought me out of my thoughts. I sat up in the bed when Carlisle walks in and gives me a small smile which I return. Edward and Alice were very lucky having him as their dad.

He was such a kind and caring man and his bedside manner was perfect. He made you feel comfortable and relaxed in his presence. I wished I had a father like him. I would do anything to have my old father back, the one that wasn't always so angry and drinking all the time.

'Good morning Bella, how are you feeling this morning?' He asked me.

'A little sore and stiff but i'm feeling much better' I said smiling slightly at him. He nodded his head and got some painkillers out of a medicine cabinet by the door of the room and handed me a glass of water to take them with.

'There they should kick in soon. You should be able to go home this afternoon if you're feeling up to it' He said and I cringed at the thought of what was going to happen when I got home knowing how angry Charlie was going to be.

'Thank you' I said to him.

'Your welcome Bella and you are always welcome at our home Bella if you need anything at all just let us know' Carlisle said to me. My heart warmed at his words. For so many years nobody has cared whether I was alive or dead and now they actually cared about me.

'I will and thank you for looking after me yesterday' I said whilst smiling.

'You don't need to thank me Bella. I was just doing my job. Your father phoned and he will be here to pick you up this afternoon but for now you get some rest so your injuries can heal' Carlisle said and give me a small smile and left the room. I decided to take his advice and get some rest knowing that I would need my energy to be able to cope with Charlie tonight. I couldn't wait till I was eighteen and could finally get away from him. I turned over and feel into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up a few hours later when there was a knock on my door and Alice and Edward came walking in. As soon as my eyes rested on Edward I felt happiness sweep through my body. He smiled at me and came and sat on the right side of my bed whilst Alice sat on the other side.

'Hi Bella. How are you feeling?' Alice said in her chirpy voice.

'Hey guys. I'm feeling much better thank you' I said smiling at them both.

'That's great' Alice said.

'Yeah Carlisle said I could leave this afternoon' I said. They frowned when I told them this. I don't understand why though. I thought they might be happy that I was getting out of this place.

'Are you sure your well enough to leave the hospital?' Edward asked me looking deep into my eyes. I felt like his question had a hidden meaning behind it. It made me think that they might know something was up at home.

'Yeah why wouldn't I be?' I asked him.

'Well you were severely attacked and your injuries are bad. I just thought maybe you could do with at least a few more days to heal before leaving' Edward explained.

'Edward I'm fine. Your dad even said I was fine to go home' I said looking at him confused. Why did he care so much?

'I suppose but you have to make sure you get plenty of rest ok' Edward said. Yeah like I would get much rest with Charlie. He doesn't give a shit that im injured, he will have me cleaning and cooking for him the minute I get home.

'I will' I lied.

'Do you have a mobile phone Bella?' Alice asked me.

'Yes it's in my school bag. Why?' I asked. She got up from the bed and grabbed my school bag and opened it and grabbed my phone out. I remember buying it a few years ago not that I use it much. It was only one of those really cheap ones. You couldn't even use the internet on it but it was better than nothing. I always kept it hidden from Charlie and kept it on me incase of an emergency.

'Here, I've put all of my families numbers in this phone. You can call us or text us whenever you need to, we will always be here to talk' Alice said handing me my phone back. I smiled brightly at her. The thought of finally have a friend made my heart swell.

'Thank you so much Alice' I said smiling.

'Your very welcome' she said.

'What time is it?' I asked them.

'It's 2pm' Edward answered smiling kindly at me.

'Do you know when my father is coming?' I asked.

'Carlisle said he would be here about 3pm' Alice said and I nodded. I had an hour left before he would come to pick me up and ruin this day. I had a sudden urge to tell them everything about Charlie but something inside me stopped me from doing it. I knew that I should be wanting to do everything I can to get away from him but something inside me believes that my dad is still in there somewhere and I wished he would come back to me. It was harder enough losing one parent but two was the worst feeling ever. The day my mother passed away was the day my whole world collapsed beneath me and I lost everyone.

I don't know why I keep going. What did I have left to fight for? everyday was just nothing but pain. sometimes I just wanted to give up but I suppose there was always a voice in my head telling me to be strong and keep going. I had to believe that life would get better and I would get through this.

I wanted to someday go to university and become a nurse like I have always wanted to be ever since my mother became ill and all the nurses were so kind and caring towards her. I wanted to someday get married maybe even have kids. I was going to do everything I could to survive this and get a better life for myself. I wanted to make my mother proud of me. I knew she would want me to keep fighting no matter what.

God I missed her so much. I wish more than anything in the world that she could be here right now and could tell me everything was going to be okay. She was always there for me, she was more like my best friend and I missed her more every single day.

I was snapped from my thoughts when I felt a cold finger wipe away a tear that had fallen. 'Are you okay Bella?' Edward asked me with concern in his voice.

'Yeah don't worry im fine. I was just thinking about my mum. I miss her so much' I said with tears falling down my face again. I felt totally embarrassed crying in front of them well especially Edward.

'Aww Bella' Alice said pulling me gently into her arms and hugging me. I hugged her back tightly, my ribs screaming the whole time. She slowly released me and Edward handed me a tissue. I thanked him and he give me a small smile.

'I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me, I can't stop crying' I said whilst blushing in embarrassment.

'There's no need to apologise. believe me if I had been through what you had, I would be crying all the time' Alice said. I nodded at her. We sat and talked for a little while until it was nearly time for my dad to come pick me up. I needed to get changed before he came so that he didn't have to wait for me to get ready. I wanted to do everything I could to ensure that he didn't have any further reason to hurt me more than he was already planning on doing.

'Here I've brought you some clean clothes, there brand new in your size. I figured you would need something nice and comfortable to wear and clean' Alice said handing me a plastic bag.

'Thank you Alice' I said to her, truly thankful to her for bringing me the clothes. My old ones were covered in dirt and my blood. I slowly got out of the bed and placed my feet on the floor. My legs felt very stiff and sore but I managed to be able to stand without falling over. Edward left the room and Alice helped me get changed into the clothes as I couldn't hardly move without some part of my body hurting.

Once I was dressed, Edward and Carlisle came in the room. He did a quick check over and told me I was free to go but to call if I needed anything. I thanked him for everything and he left the room. I got to my feet and picked my belongings up and walked slowly to the waiting room with the help of Alice and Edward to wait for Charlie to pick me up. Dread filled my body at the thought of what was about to happen. My hands started to shake from the nerves.

'Are you okay Bella?' Edward asked kneeling in front of me.

'I'm fine Edward' I said whilst scanning the room for Charlie. I knew if he saw I was getting closed to the Cullen family he would force me to stay away from them and I don't want that to happen.

_I loved Edward... _I loved him and didn't care if he didn't love me back and I knew I couldn't ever be with him even if he did like me back. Charlie would kill him for even speaking to me and that was what stopping me from telling them about what he was doing. I didn't want them to get hurt because of me.

'Bella you know you can tell me anything you know. I want to help you' Edward said which made my eyes snap to his in shock. Did he know something was going on?

'I know' I said to him.

'Is someone hurting you Bella?' He asked. Truth or lie?

**Will she tell him the truth?**

**Thanks for reading xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9 :) hope you enjoy! If anybody has any ideas then they are always welcome :) (CAUTION CONTAINS STRONG LANUAGE) **

Previously

_'Is someone hurting you Bella?' He asked. Truth or lie?_

**Bella's POV**

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but concern. In that moment whilst staring into his warm golden eyes I wanted nothing more than to tell him everything and finally be free from Charlie and his abuse but would he actually believe me? Would anyone believe me. His eyes were pleading with me to tell him what was going on. Maybe I should just tell him, maybe his family will be able to protect me from him.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and I was just about to tell him but stopped in my tracks when I saw someone standing behind Edward. Charlie. My heart starting beating uncontrollably in my chest and I knew I was in deep trouble now. I would pay for this tonight.

'Isabella' He snarled my name in such an intimidating way that I flinched away from his voice. I could tell without even looking at him that he was raging mad and I could smell the alcohol. He came over to me and grabbed me harshly but made it look gentle to not raise suspicious and practically dragged me out of the hospital. I looked back and saw Edward with horror on his face. I pleaded with my eyes for him to help me but I don't think he saw it. I could only hope that, I would survive the night.

'Get in the fucking car NOW!' Charlie yells at me making me jump. I quickly obeyed and got in the car and put my seatbelt on. I could feel the fear creeping up on me. why didn't I tell them why I had the chance to. Charlie got in the drivers seat and speeded off. The entire journey home all sorts of scenarios flew through my head. The things he will say, the ways he will be physically. Hadn't I been through enough already. Hadn't he hurt me enough. I wanted it all to stop. I knew something if he was going to kill me tonight then I wasn't going to go down without fighting.

When we arrived at the house he got out of the car and slammed his car door loudly and came barging like a bull around to my side and dragged me out by my hair to the front door. I had to bite my lip to hold back a scream that was threatening to escape. I knew screaming was not going to do any good. It will just anger him further. He opened the front door and threw me inside causing me to smash my head off the wall. I could see stars cloud my vision.

'WHY DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING LISTEN TO ME YOU STUPID BITCH! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GOING TO THE HOSPITAL? YOU WERE WARNED NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!' He screamed at me. What he said made me angry, it wasn't my fault I ended up in hospital.

'IT WASN'T MY FAULT! please don't do this!' I begged him.

'EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT! YOUR MOTHER DIED BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU TOOK THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME! YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING YOU GET!' He said and grabbed me by the neck of my shirt and punched me in the face sending me flying in the wall again.

'DAD PLEASE! Mum's death wasn't my fault. Stop this please. I'm your daughter please don't hurt me' I begged him with tears running down my cheeks.

'YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO CALL ME YOUR DAD! YOU DON'T DESERVE PARENTS, IT SHOULD OF BEEN YOU THAT DIED NOT YOUR MOTHER! YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER AND NEVER WILL BE. YOU SHOULD OF NEVER BEEN BORN' he screamed at me. Those words hurt more than anything he has ever said to me before. It was like he shoved his hand in my chest and ripped my heart out. He has said some pretty nasty stuff to me over the years but nothing like that.

'PLEASE' I begged him.

'JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!' He shouted in my face. I needed to get away from him. I tried getting to my feet but just as I nearly succeeded he kicked my legs from under me causing me fall onto the hard floor. I winced in pain as my ribs hit the floor. He seemed to enjoy watching me in pain as he started to laugh. I backed away from him as far as i could but this just made him super angry and he grabbed me by my ankles and pulled me close to him.

He got on top me and pressed down on my chest causing my ribs to hurt like hell. I screamed in agony. The pain was unbelievable and by the time he let go, I could hardly breathe. I tried pushing him off me but he grabs my hands in one of his hands and pins them above my head. Using his free hand he landed punch after punch straight in my face. I could feel blood drip down my forehead and my vision started to go blurry. I knew if I didn't get him to stop he was going to kill me.

My head was banging. I felt like I was going to be sick, my head started to spin. I was getting weaker and weaker. In one last attempt to get him off me. I kicked out my legs and landed a swift kick to his groin which caused him to release me. He rolled off me and I took that as my opportunity and got to my feet despite the pain I was in and ran for the stairs. I got halfway up when I felt him wrap his hand around one of my ankles causing me slide down the stairs. Using my free leg I kicked out again and landed a kick straight to his face causing him to stumble back and hit his head off the side of the coffee table.

He lays there not moving. I run up the stairs and into my room locking it behind me and placing my bed in front of it to stop him from getting it. It wont stop him forever through, I needed to get help. He wouldn't be out for long and when he woke up he was going to be super pissed off. I didn't know what to do, that's when I remembered that Alice had put her and Edwards number in my phone. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and strolled through to Edwards contact and pressed call hoping he would pick up.

'Hello' His velvety voice answered.

'Edward it's Bella' I said and broke down in tears.

'Bella what's wrong' he asks in a panicky voice.

'I need help, I'm hurt. Please come' I begged him hoping he will come.

'Calm down. Me and Carlisle are on our way now, What's happened?' He asks.

'I promise, I'll explain everything later but please hurry' I beg him frightened for my life.

'Bella don't worry sweetheart we are only a couple of minutes away. Who's hurt you?' He asks.

'Charlie' I manage to say in between sobs.

'Where is he now?' he asks and I can tell he is trying to stay calm.

'I think he's unconscious downstairs, I kicked him away from me and he hit his head' I told him.

'Where are you?' he asks.

'I've locked myself in my room' I tell him and that's when I hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs.

'Edward are you here?' I asked him.

'We are around the corner Bella. We will be there in two seconds' He said. That's when Charlie starts banging his fist against my bedroom door.

'BELLA OPEN THIS FUCKING DOWN NOW!' He yells through the door.

'Please hurry Edward he's kicking my door open' I scream down the phone.

'Just hold on. We are here' He says that's when Charlie manages to the door open and my bed hits against the wall with a loud bang. He comes barging over to me and grabs hold of me. I scream and drop my phone. He picks me up and throws me into wall. My head smacks against it hard. I land on the floor and he walks over to me and is about to kick me when he gets pushed away from me. I look up to see Edward and Carlisle standing there and breath a sigh of relief that's they are here but that the relief doesn't last long when Charlie comes charging at Edward and tries to punch him but Edward beats him to it and punches him knocking him out.

'Omg, Are you okay Bella? Where does it hurt?' Carlisle asks me kneeling next to me. He pulls something out of a bag and holds it to the cut on my forehead to stop the bleeding.

'I am now and my head is pounding and I can't see properly from him punching me and I think he's broken some ribs. I feel really dizzy' I said whilst wincing in pain. The whole room was spinning and I felt like I was going to be sick.

'I'm going to give you something for the pain and then we are going to get you out of here' he says and rummages through his bag again and a few minutes later I feel a sharp prick in my arm as he injects some morphine.

'There it should kick in soon. It might make you sleepy but it will stop the pain' he says.

'Edward?' I whisper.

'Yes Bella I'm right here' He says taking my hand into his. I was starting to feel really drowsy and was struggling to keep my eyes open.

'Thank you' I whisper.

'What for?' he asks.

'For saving my life' I say before letting sleep overtake my body.

**Thanks for reading :) don't forget to review. I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow night at the latest **:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10, enjoy :) Don't forget to review please xx**

**Edward's POV**

Ever since Bella left the hospital with her father I couldn't stop feeling like she was in grave danger. I was almost certain she was about to tell me something just as her father turned up. The way he was with her concerned me, the way he spoke with nothing but vemon in his voice towards her isn't what you would expect a father to be like when his daughter had just been attacked. He should be making sure she is okay and helping her to the car.

After she left the hospital, I went to find Carlisle. I knocked on his office door and he told me to come in.

'Hey Edward, you okay?' he asked me.

'Not really. I can't stop thinking about Bella, I feel like she is in danger' I told him.

'I'm sure she will be fine Edward. I promise if someone is hurting her then we will find out but we need evidence first' He explained and I knew he was right but I couldn't stop feeling worried for her.

'I know but when we were in the waiting room, I noticed that her hands were shaking so I asked her if she was okay and she said she was fine and I know I probably shouldn't of but I asked her if someone was hurting her and she was going to say something but she just suddenly froze and that's when I noticed her dad was behind me. He looked really angry and he practically dragged her out of the hospital. It definitely wasn't the behaviour you would expect a parent to be like when their child has been attacked. She looked so scared' I explained to him.

'Well if you want we could go and check on her on the way home just in case' he said.

'But wouldn't that be a little strange us just turning up on her doorstep for no good reason' I said.

'True but I could always take her some pain medication and just say I forgot to give her it even though I did' he said. It could work.

'Yeah let's do that' I said eagerly. I wanted to make sure she was okay.

'Okay well I finish my shift in half an hour. Do you want to wait here for me and then we can go' he said.

'Sure' I said.

'I'll be back soon' he said and left the room. Time seemed to incredibly slow and I wanted nothing more than to go straight to her now. Finally Carlisle came back and we left the hospital and got into his car and speed to Bella's house. We were halfway there when my phone starting ringing I didn't know who it was.

'Hello' I said answering the phone.

'Edward it's Bella' came Bella's voice. I immediately started panicking, you could tell she had been crying.

'Bella what's wrong' I asked panic rising in my voice.

'I need help, I'm hurt. Please come' She begged me through the phone. Carlisle clearly hearing this put his foot down knowing she was in trouble.

'Calm down. Me and Carlisle are on our way now, What's happened?' I asked her trying to keep my voice calm but on the inside I was fuming that she was hurt.

'I promise, I'll explain everything later but please hurry' She said with fear clear in her voice.

'Bella don't worry sweetheart we are only a couple of minutes away. Who's hurt you?' I ask her but already knowing the answer. I should never of let her go today, I had a bad feeling. I should of stopped this from happening.

'Charlie' She whispers and breaks down into more tears. Hearing her so upset breaks my unbeating heart further. How could anyone cause someone this much pain is beyond me.

'Where is he now?' I ask her wanting to make sure she is safe until we get there.

'I think he's unconscious downstairs, I kicked him away from me and he hit his head' she explains.

'Where are you?' I ask her.

'I've locked myself in my room' she says and then I can hear her heartbeat and breathing pick up through the phone.

'Edward are you here?' She asks me.

'We are around the corner Bella. We will be there in two seconds' I tell her and then I hear Charlie banging loudly on her bedroom door.

'BELLA OPEN THIS FUCKING DOWN NOW!' I hear yell in the background.

'Please hurry Edward he's kicking my door open' She screams down the phone.

'We are here just hold on' I say that when I hear her phone smash to the ground and a loud bang is heard. Carlisle pulls the car over and I leapt out and run towards her house as fast as possible. When I get to her bedroom I see Charlie pick Bella up and fling her into the wall before I get a chance to stop him. I start seeing red when he does this and he goes to kick her in the ribs but before he gets the chance to I grab hold of his neck and push him away from her. I look over to Bella and when she sees me and Carlisle standing there she breathes a big sigh of relief and her body goes less rigid.

I look behind me just in time to see Charlie coming charging at me again with his fist clenched but I grab hold of his fist before he gets the chance to even touch me and punch him sending him flying into the wall and getting knocked unconscious. Carlisle goes running to Bella's side.

'Omg, Are you okay Bella? Where does it hurt?' Carlisle asks kneeling next to Bella. He pulls something out of his medical bag and holds it to the cut on Bella's forehead to stop the bleeding.

'I am now and my head is pounding and I can't see properly from him punching me and I think he's broken some ribs. I feel really dizzy' She says and winces in pain.

'I'm going to give you something for the pain and then we are going to get you out of here' Carlisle says and rummages through his bag again and a few minutes later injects some pain medication into her arm.

'There it should kick in soon. It might make you sleepy but it will stop the pain' he says.

'Edward?' She whispers.

'Yes Bella I'm right here' I say rushing to her side and taking her hand into mine. She looks so tired and like she was going to pass out any moment.

'Thank you' She whispers so quietly that I struggled even with my vampire hearing to be able to hear her.

'What for?' I ask her.

'For saving my life' She says before falling into unconsciousness.

'Anytime' I say even though she can't hear me.

'Edward we should take her back to the house and I can get her properly cleaned up and she can get some rest before we do anything else' He says packing up his bag.

'What about him?' I say with anger in my voice.

'Bella's our main concern right now. We will deal with him later but lets get Bella sorted and worry about him later' He says. Knowing he's right I pick Bella up gently in my arms and take her gently out to the car and lay her across the backseat before getting into the passenger side. Carlisle gets in the car and drives off as carefully as possible to not make her injuries any worse and to stop her from feeling anymore pain.

It takes longer than normal to get home with the slow driving. When we pull up I get out of the car and gently pick Bella up in my arms and Carry her in the house and lay her down carefully on the couch and kneel beside her why Carlisle sees to her injuries. I can't help but feel so guilty. We should of done something to stop this from happening. I am just happy she phoned me and we were able to save her from that vicious animal.

When Carlisle lifted her shirt up to examine her stomach I was furious. She had multiple large bruises in the shape of footprints and so many scars. I can't imagine the pain she must of been through and all I wanted to do right now was make him feel the pain she has endured for so many years. I wanted to break every single bone in his body, make his death long and painful. How could someone do this to another human being never mind his own daughter.

'Is she going to be okay?' I ask.

'Physically she will be fine Edward but she is going to need a lot of support. I can't even begin to imagine the things he has done to her and the thought it horrifies me but I promise Edward I will not let him harm her ever again. I don't know her well but I already consider her part of this family' Carlisle said.

'I love her Carlisle and I will protect her with my life' I vow. I will never let her get hurt again. I am going to be there for her every step of the way and I will never leave her side. I love her and want to spend the rest of my existence with this beautiful brave young woman.

'I can see how much you love her Edward. I am happy for you and I just know that Bella will bring a lot of happiness to both you and the rest of this family. She means a lot to us and we love her too' Carlisle said and I could see nothing but love in his eyes. I have never met a man with as much kindness and compassion than the man that I consider to be my father.

'Carlisle I just want you to know that I will be forever grateful for everything you have done for me over the years. I never did thank you for this second chance at life and I should of a long time ago so thank you. I now know that there was always a reason for me being alive and that's this incredible girl here' I say stroking her hair.

'You don't need to thank me son. You and the others are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You lot make me smile with true happiness and I love you all like my own daughters and sons' Carlisle said and I know if he could he would have tears falling down his cheeks as would I.

'Thank you Dad' I say.

'It's okay. Anyway I think we should get one of the girls to clean Bella up a little bit and then ill bandage her cuts and give her some more pain medication so she can get some rest' Carlisle said.

'I'll do it' Alice said coming into the room.

'Thank you Alice' I say picking Bella carefully in my arms and handing her over to Alice.

'No problem. I consider her a sister and I love her too' Alice says whilst heading towards the bathroom. Half an hour later Bella is cleaned up and Carlisle has finished cleaning all of her cuts and sorting out her other injuries. We now just have to let her get some rest and wait for her to wake up and I plan on staying with her the whole time. She is my life now.

**Sorry it's later than I said been busy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review so I know whether its worth even carrying it on. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible xx :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11 Enjoy :) review please xx **

**Carlisle's POV**

I have never felt so much hatred for another human being than I do now looking at what that vile excuse of a human being has done to his own daughter. How could someone do that?

He is supposed to look after her and keep her safe but all he has done is cause her unnecessary pain and suffering which she doesn't deserve. All the injuries she has suffered will take a long time to heal fully and in my opinion I don't understand how she has lasted as long as she done.

After Alice had changed and cleaned her up a little I wrapped her ribs up and stitched the cuts she had. In total she had 5 broken ribs and several cuts on her body. Her face was severely swollen and bruised. I give her some more morphine to help with the pain she was bound to be feeling.

Looking at her small form all bruised and battered made me want to go to the man who did this to her and make him feel every single ouce of the pain that she has suffered other the years. I don't even know the extent of what he has done to her over the years but I can imagine that she has suffered a lot of pain. I haven't know her very long but I already feel a special bond with her and class her as my daughter and I refuse to let her go back to that man.

'Is she going to be okay?' Edward asks me for the millionth time. I can tell just by looking at my son that he cares for this girl much more than a friend. I have never seen him so concerned over another human being than he is now.

'Physically she will be fine but she will need to get lots of rest and time to heal but she is also going to need a lot of support over the next couple of months. The main concern right this minute is her safety and ensuring that she remains safe which means that she is kept away from Charlie' I explained. If I had anything to do with it he would never see her ever again and definitely wouldn't ever lay a finger on her again.

'Don't worry I will not let him anywhere near her ever again. Shouldn't we contact the police?' Edward asks.

'Yes we should but we can't do anything until she wakes up. She needs to be the one to decide whether or not he is arrested. It is no use contacting the police without her permission because she will need to give an statement' I explained. I don't know personally whether she will be stronger enough to go through that but we will be there every step of the way. The whole family even through she hasn't met everyone doesn't want her to be harmed anymore even rose who is very bitter about humans.

'Do you think she will be strong enough to get through this?' he asks.

'I don't know to be honest son but she has been through so much and the fact that she is still alive amazes me. She is a very strong and brave woman and with the right support from all of us she will be fine but its going to take a long time to heal from all of this' I explain. To survive six years of constant abuse from her own father and so many years of bullying just shows how strong she really is.

'I love her Carlisle and I want to protect her from ever feeling the amount of pain she has felt over the years ever again. Seeing her in pain is the worse feeling I have ever felt. She is my life now' Edward says.

'I know you do son and I love her as if she is my own daughter and the entire family will protect her because whether they like it or not she is part of this family now and we protect our family' I say.

'Thank you Carlisle' he says and I nod at him. I would do anything to protect the people I love. Family comes before anything else and everyone of my family mean the world to me.

'When will she be awake?' Edward asks.

'I don't know for sure son. She needs a good couple of hours rest through, maybe you should ask Alice she will be able to tell us hopefully' I tell him. Just as I say that Alice comes skipping into the room her normal happy self.

'She will be awake in about 2 hours and she's going to take some persuading to talk to the police but once she knows that she has plenty of support and that he can't hurt her no more then I'm sure she will be willing to talk to them but I cant see until she decides what she wants to do about her father' Alice said in her chirpy happy voice.

'Okay but we need to be careful with her. We shouldn't pressure her into anything, she has to make her own mind up on what she does and we can't pressure her into telling us anything until she is absolutely ready to tell us what has been happening well we already know most of it but she will probably want to tell us' I say to them. She has to completely comfortable with talking to us before she will open up to us.

'I agree with Carlisle, we need to give her time to trust us enough to tell us everything that has happened but im sure she will eventually' Alice says.

'Yeah and don't worry we will give her as much time as she needs. I won't pressure her into anything, I just want her to be safe and not be harmed no more' Edward says.

'Yes I know son and like I said we won't let anything else happen to her, we will protect her no matter what' I say to him.

'I know. Where are the others?' he asks.

'I sent them out hunting. I didn't want to overwhelm Bella plus the smell of blood wouldn't of been so good with Jasper. They will be back in a few hours' Alice tells us. he nodded at her.

'Right I will be in my office if you need me. Shout me when she wakes up, she will probably need some more pain killers' I told him and left the room thoughts filled with worry. We needed to find out what we were going to do about her father sooner rather than later before he started looking for her. He was that drunk he probably doesn't even remember most of the evening. One thing I did know was he was going to pay for this.

**Bella's POV**

My entire body was stiff and ached like hell. I didn't have a clue where I was but I knew something I was laying on something so soft much more softer than the mattress I was forced to sleep on every night at home. Home, could I even really call that place a home? no more like a living hell.

I didn't know where I was but for some reason I felt oddly safe like I wouldn't get hurt like I did every single night at home. At home I spent hours scared to close my eyes not knowing when he would come next.

'Bella, Can you hear me?' I heard a sweet velvety voice say close to my ear. I had heard that voice before but didn't know exactly where from. I slowly open my eyes to see Edward hovering over me looking really worried.

'Edward?' I whisper. What is he doing here? Where the hell am I?

'Aww Bella, thank god. Are you okay?' he asks.

'I don't know. What happened? where am I?' I ask him getting a little scared. I could feel my heart racing and my breathing increased.

'Calm down Bella. Your safe and your at my house. can you not remember anything?' he asks. I try to search my mind to find what happened but its like there is a brick wall stopping me from seeing anything.

'No please tell me what happened' I whisper confused.

'Bella, your dad came and picked you up from the hospital and took you home and I was still at the hospital waiting for Carlisle when you phoned me. Can you not remember that?' he says. Flashes of memories came back to me.

_Edward kneeling in front of me pleading with me to tell him whether someone else was hurting me apart from the bullies..._

_Charlie coming up behind him looking angrier than I have ever seen him before..._

_Charlie dragging me out of the hospital, me pleading with Edward to help me with my eyes... _

_Different scenarios of what was going to happen going through my head the entire drive home..._

_Charlie dragging me by the hair into the house and throwing me into the wall... _

_Screaming loads of profanities at me..._

_Him blaming me for my mothers death... __Picking me up by the neck of my shirt and punching me straight in the face sending me flying into the wall again..._

_me begging him to stop..._

_Backing away from him angering him further... _

_Him on top of me pressing down hard on my already bruised and broken ribs..._

_landing punch after punch everywhere on my body... _

_Kicking him in the groin making him roll off me, me running towards the stairs but he grabs me by my ankle pulling me back down the stairs... _

_kicking out at him causing him to stumble backwards and hit his head on the coffee table and being knocked out cold..._

_running up the stairs into my room and locking it behind me and placing my bed against it..._

_remembering that Alice had placed there contacts in my phone... _

_phoning him and telling him I needed help..._

_Charlie banging on the door of my bedroom screaming to let him in... _

_Charlie breaks down my door sending my bed flying into the wall..._

_Grabbing hold of me and throws me into the wall... _

_Goes to kick me in the ribs but is stopped by Edward... _

_Charlie trying to punch Edward but Edward punches Charlie first knocking him out..._

_Carlisle kneeling next to me putting pressure on my cut on my forehead..._

_Giving me some painkillers..._

_telling Edward thank you for saving my life before falling into darkness..._

By the time the images stop coming I am a emotional mess, tears are running down my face. I couldn't believe that they had saved me. If Edward hadn't come I would be dead right now.

'Bella, Bella are you okay?' Edward asked me worriedly, seeing the tears.

'I remember everything' I whispered and broke down into further sobs. I couldn't quite believe that my dad had actually nearly killed me. Edward got on the bed and wrapped his cold arms around me and held me to his chest rubbing circles on my back trying to get me to calm down. I felt like I was dreaming. I was physically free of Charlie for now but I knew he would in some way be with me for the rest of my life. The memories will forever stay with me and haunt me. especially the night he took everything away from me.

'It's going to be okay you know Bella. Your safe and we are not going to let anybody hurt you ever again I promise' Edward told me which I knew he was telling the truth and I could feel my body relax slightly. I felt safe in his arms and I never wanted him to leave me. I needed him and I was scared that he was going to leave me like everyone I have ever loved have. I would forever be grateful to him and his family no matter what happened. I don't know how long I stayed in his arms for but eventually I managed to pull myself together and stop crying but I made no move to move away from his arms. I hoped he didn't mind.

I looked up at him to see him looking down at me. I smiled slightly at him and he smiled back at me. I was starting to feel the pain that I was in. Almost every part of my body hurt like hell but laying against Edward soothed it. His body temperature was strangely very cold but right now I wasn't complaining.

'Edward?' I said.

'Yes Bella?' he said.

'Thank you for saving me' I whisper trying to keep the tears from returning.

'Your welcome Bella but you don't need to say thank you. I just wish you had told us before what was happening' Edward said sadness and anger filling his voice.

'I wanted to Edward but I was scared that nobody would believe me. he always said if I ever told anyone he would kill me and the person I told and I didn't want anyone getting hurt because of me. I still am scared, I don't want him to hurt you or your family' I say. guilt washed through my body at the thought of Charlie coming after the Cullen's because of me.

'Aww Bella, I promise me and my family will never let him come anywhere near you ever again. We will protect you with our lives' Edward said and that is what was worrying me. Charlie could quite easily come and try to kill them and me. I nod and cuddle further into him. I knew he would protect me.

'Thank you Edward' I whisper. My eyes were slowly starting to close as a wave of tiredness suddenly filled my body.

'Sleep now sweetheart' Edward whispered in my ear and starting humming a sweet tune whilst stroking my hair. I knew in that moment I was completely and uncontrollably in love with Edward Cullen.

**Thank you, for reading :) **

**I have a few ideas in my head of how this book will progress but any ideas will be appreciated as well and comments will be nice also **

**so get reviewing xx **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here's Chapter 12, enjoy and don't forget to review please. **_

**Edward's POV**

I laid on the bed with Bella fast asleep cuddling into my chest. I couldn't stop thinking about how scared she must of been all the times he hurt her and the fact that the only reason she didn't want to tell us or anyone else was because she was scared Charlie would hurt us. Her fear was silly because no human man could hurt us but she didn't know that. This showed just how brave and selfless she really was, to go through all that pain just so no-one else would suffer. One thing I did know is that I would never allow anybody to hurt her ever again.

Her so called father had hurt so much and I vowed to both her and myself I would not see her in that much pain again for the rest of her life. She deserved so much better than what she has had to put up with. Nobody deserves to be beaten by anybody, never mind there own parent that is supposed to protect and love her. Holding her whilst she cried was horrible, it was like I could feel her pain with every sob that broke from her lips. I was sure that If my dead heart could break it would of.

I knew she would need a lot of support to get through this and I'm hoping the rest of the family especially rose will want to help her through it. I suppose Rosalie was the only one in the family that could truly sympathise and know what Bella has been through. I dread to even think about what she has been through and I know that when she trusts us she will eventually tell us the extent of the abuse.

I was still having a hard time figuring why on earth any parent would do something like this. I understand he lost his wife but that is no excuse to abuse his own daughter. He blamed Bella for his wife's death and I can't imagine the pain that most of caused her emotionally. From what I could tell she was very close to her mother and missed her a lot. Her mother had died when she was ten years old according to records, I really hope this hasn't been going on that long but from the X-rays and all the scars she has I would say she has been suffering for a long time.

I still don't know how she managed to be able to stay on her feet and not breakdown completely over all that time of being both bullied and beaten up by bullies and then going home to get further abuse from her own father. If only the bullies knew what she had been going through at home, maybe they might of left her alone but knowing how cruel people can be it wouldn't surprise me if they still bullied her.

I was broken from my thoughts when there was a quite knock on the bedroom door, It was Carlisle so I told him to come in. He quietly opened the door and came into the room. A look of shock and confusion spread across his face when he saw Bella cuddling into my chest. He sat gently on the bed being careful not to wake Bella up. He was wondering in his mind how she ended up cuddling into my chest.

'She woke up and didn't remember at first what happened to her then I explained some of it up to the part where she phoned me and that's when it all came back to her and she broke down. I tried to calm her down in my arms and held her until she calmed down abit and stopped crying. She just stayed in my arms and fell asleep after a while which of course I didn't mind. She's scared that he is going to come and hurt her or us but I won't let anybody hurt her Carlisle. I love her and I will protect her from him' I explained to him. She was my life now and without her it would be incomplete.

'Edward you know we will all protect her and won't let him anywhere near her. You know I'm not one for violence but seeing such a young girl hurt like this by her father makes me more angrier than I have ever been in entire existence. Me and esme both already see her as part of this family and I myself see her as my own daughter. We will help her get through this but its just going to take some time' Carlisle said and I could see the anger in his eyes. In the 100 years I have been with Carlisle I haven't seen him this angry and I could see in his eyes how much he already cared about Bella.

I have always admired Carlisle for how much kindness and compassion he had for others, it made him the man he is today. I myself believed I didn't have a soul but looking at Carlisle makes me think twice because there was no way he couldn't have a soul. I knew he was right and it was going to take quite some time to get through this. She will probably never get over it but we will help her move on with her life.

'I know I just hate seeing her in so much pain. Hearing her cry earlier made my heart break, I wish there was something else I could do to take her pain away from her' I sighed. I knew there wasn't but it hurt to see her like this.

'The best thing you can do now for her is be there for her. If she needs to cry, let her cry. If she needs time alone, let her have it. If she wants to talk, let her talk. She will get through this Edward, she is a very strong girl' he said. Strong was such an understatement. She was absolutely incredible. I looked down at her face and the bruises made me feel sick with guilt. I shouldn't of let her leave the hospital, I should of stopped this from happening. I would never forgive myself for not helping her sooner.

'The others are back from hunting. They all want to help her too' Carlisle said which made me feel relived knowing they okay with her being here.

'Good, im glad' I say knowing they would hear me. He nodded his head and give me a small smile.

'I'm going to have to check her over and give her some more painkillers when she wakes up and I think it will be best to talk to her about Charlie and what she wants to do about him because before long he will come looking for her and we don't want that to happen' Carlisle says and I nod my head.

'Yeah as soon as she wakes up. We will talk to her, I really hope she will get the police involved and gets him locked up even through he deserves so much worse than that' I tell him and can feel the anger building inside.

'Don't worry son. He will pay for this' Carlisle said placing his hand on shoulder to calm me down. I was about to reply to him when Bella starting thrashing about in her sleep and starting whimpering in her sleep. She was having an nightmare and was begging someone to stop hurting her. All of a sudden she let out an almighty scream making the whole family come bursting through the room.

**Bella's POV**

**Dream (CAUTION NEEDED)**

_I felt hands wrap tightly around my throat stopping the airflow to my lungs. My eyes shot open and I was faced with Charlie evil smirking face. The look on his face sent shivers down my spine. _

_'Did you really think you were going to get away from me that easily?' he snarled with an evil smirk on his face. I was struggling against his grip on, trying to pry his hands off my throat by digging my fingernails as hard as I could into his hands. I was kicking and thrashing but he stayed put and just tightened his grip on me even harder. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. My vision was starting to go blurry and I could feel the blackness coming._

_Charlie obviously wanting to cause me as much pain as possible saw I was about to pass out and let go of the grip on my throat finally allowing my lungs the air they desperately needed. I rolled over and moved as far away from him as possible but before I could get very far he grabbed me by my ankle and dragged me back over to him. I had tears falling down my cheeks and he just laughed in my face enjoying my pain. _

_'Why are you doing this?' I asked through my tears. _

_'You know fine well why I am doing this and you deserve it. you don't deserve to be happy and you never will be. Do you really think that Cullen boy would ever want a pathetic little whore like you. he will never love you neither will his family they just feel sorry for you because your a nobody' he taunted me. Every word cut new wounds into my soul. I knew every single word he said was true. Why would someone as beautiful as Edward want me? I was covered in scars and bruises. I was ugly and nobody would ever want me. I was crying hysterically. I just wanted all the pain to end. _

_'SHUT UP!' he shouted and slapped me hard across my face causing me to cry out louder. _

_'Please stop' I begged him. _

_'Why should I?' he said and punched me in the nose, causing me to scream. I heard a loud crunch as his fist landed and the pain was unbelievable. He seemed to enjoy my pain and kept punching me over and over. The whole time I was begging him to stop hurting me. Blood was dripping from my face forming a small pool around me. when he got bored of punching me, he got to his feet and kicked me violently everywhere his feet could reach. each hit hurt more than the last. I was barely able to keep my eyes open and I knew this was the end and he was going to kill me._

_After he finished, he grabbed hold of me and dragged me upstairs into my room and threw me onto my bed. he got on the bed and got on top of me and delivered a few more punches before leaning over to my ear and whispering __**'Now let's have some fun'. **__His words made me want to vomit, I knew what he was going to do. he starting kissing my neck and I felt his hands roam all over my body. I tried pushing him off me but my efforts were wasted. I didn't have the energy, all I felt was pain. _

_'You will always be mine, remember that' he said in my ear whilst ripping my clothes off. I screamed loudly, tears streaming down my very sore face. _

**End of dream**

I shot up in bed, sweat covering my face. My heart was beating like crazy and I couldn't stop the tears from falling speedily down my face. It was one of the worse nightmares I have ever had and it bought with it a lot of memories that I really didn't want to think about. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing not even taking in my surroundings.

'Bella sweetheart, are you okay?' came Edwards voice next to me. I jumped in shock not even realising he was still in the bed with me. My eyes shot to his and I saw the sadness and sympathy in them. I looked around the room to see six concerned golden eyes looking at me. I only recognised two of them which was obviously Carlisle and Alice but the others were just as beautiful as them. They all give me small smiles which I tried to return but I was still crying from my nightmare. I realised I didn't answer Edwards question when he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I would think this type of contact would bring horrible flashbacks back but in Edwards arms I felt completely safe and just knew he would never hurt me.

'I think so. I just had a really bad nightmare that's all' I answered him not knowing how i actually felt. I felt almost slightly numb. The dream had felt so real and I could of swore that i felt the pain of every hit.

'Do you want to talk about it?' he asks me. I look around the room and feel all of a sudden shy with everyone staring at me. I felt uncomfortable being in the spotlight. I didn't even know all their names.

'Later not now' I whisper closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I could feel Edward rubbing circles on my back and his touch was sending little sparks through my body. I don't know what it was about his touch but he made me relax.

'Okay guys lets give them so privacy' Carlisle said which i was grateful for. I opened my eyes and each of them give me a small smile before leaving the room.

'Here take these, they will help with the pain and help you get some rest' Carlisle handing me some small white tablets and a glass of water.

'Thank you' I said to him taking the tablets. He give me a small smile and left the room. When he left i laided back down and Edward pulled me back to him so i was cuddling into his chest.

'Bella?' Edward said.

'Yes?' I asked raising my head to look at him. I could see he was debating with himself over something.

'We are all here for you when your ready to talk you know. You don't have to cope with this on your own, we will be there for you every step of the way. I know you must be feeling scared and overwhelmed with everything that has happened but I want you to always remember you are safe here and we won't let anybody hurt you' Edward said looking right into my eyes. His words caused a few tears to escape and a warm feeling spread through my veins.

'I promise I will tell you all everything but just not tonight and I do feel safe here especially with you. I know that sounds stupid but I know none of you will ever hurt me like he has done' I said crying.

'Nobody will ever hurt you again, I promise' Edward said. I nodded and snuggled closer to his side.

'Sleep now Bella, I will be here the whole time' Edward says. His words made me feel safe and for the first time in a long time I fell asleep without having any nightmares.

**Thank you for reading :) xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter 13, enjoy :) **

**reviews would be nice, again ideas are welcome and will be much appreciated xx **

**Bella's POV**

Being in Edwards arms whilst I slept somehow managed to keep the nightmares away and for the first time in almost 6 years, I was able to get a good nights sleep. I did however wake up in quite a lot of pain. My ribs felt like they were on fire as well as the rest of my body. This filled with me pure rage knowing how much he had actually hurt me. For so many years I have let him use me as his own personal punching bag but this was where it ended, I wouldn't let him hurt me anymore. I always held on to the hope that maybe one day the loving father he once would return but I now knew he wasn't coming back. He had turned into a monster and deserved to be alone for the rest of his life. I didn't realise I was crying until Edward wiped the tears away gently looking at me with concern in his eyes.

'What's wrong Bella? Are you in pain?' he asked me. I was in pain both physically and emotionally. I don't know why it all of a sudden hate me so hard but I wanted nothing more than to not have to live through all of this pain. I wish I could of had a happy family where my mother was still alive and my father actually loved me.

'I just wish I was a normal teenager with an normal family. I miss my mother so much and it hurts a lot' I said breaking down in his arms. I felt stupid crying so much but all of the emotions were just too much for me to handle. I cried for my mother, I cried for the pain my father caused me, I cried for all the cruel words people have said to me over the years. The pain consumed me, I didn't understand how I had survived so much pain.

The thought of everything I have been through over the years was horrible and I felt weak that I hadn't done something to stop him from hurting me. I should of done something to stop it but what could I of done? he was such more stronger than I was.

'Bella look at me' Edward says and when I refused to meet his eyes, he carefully put his fingers under my chin and raised my head up so I was looking into his eyes. 'You didn't deserve anything you have been through. I can't even imagine what you have been through Bella and I'm not going to say that everything will be okay straight away because it won't be but I promise from now me and my family will do everything we can to make up for all those years. I know you don't know us well but we consider you part of this family now and we will help you through this' Edward said whilst wiping some more tears away with his thumbs. His words made me feel a sense of hope that I could finally have a family which cares about me.

'Thank you Edward. You always seem to know how to make me feel better' I said and wiped the last few tears away. I go to sit up but stop when a sharp pain shoots through my ribs and I wince. Edward noticing gently helps me to sit up against the headboard before getting off the bed.

'I will go get Carlisle, you need some painkillers' Edward says and leaves the room. It was true I really did need some, the pain was getting extremely uncomfortable especially without Edwards cold body there to sooth it. Laying next to him was the same as placing an ice pack on my ribs. I took the time to take in my surroundings. The room was very musical, one of the large walls was covered from floor to ceiling with CD's which suited the room perfectly. Almost half the room was filled with floor to ceiling windows which let the light into the room which made it feel homely. I was disturbed from my thoughts by a gentle knock on the door and Edward and Carlisle came into the room. Carlisle give me a small smile and gently sat down on the bed.

'Good morning Bella, How are you feeling this morning?' he asked me.

'A bit sore but im fine' I tell him looking at my lap feeling nervous all of a sudden.

'Well I'll get you something for the pain and then if you want Alice can help you have a shower and put some clean clothes on, it might make you feel a little bit better' Carlisle said with nothing but kindness in his voice. He was such a nice man and I can clearly see where the rest of his family get their good manners from. The idea of having an nice hot shower was so appealing to me right now after all the crying I have done.

'If she doesn't mind then yes please' I say not wanting to cause any inconvenience to them.

'I'm sure she won't sweetheart then after your we will get you something to eat, I'm sure your hungry' he said and at the mention of food my stomach rumbled loudly making me blush and Edward and Carlisle to chuckle.

'Well I think that's your answer' Edward said laughing lightly causing me to giggle which shocked me, I couldn't remember the last time I laughed.

'It sure was. How bad would you say your pain was from 1-10 Bella?' Carlisle asked.

'About a 6' I tell him.

'Well I'll give you some paraceatamol for now and then once you finish in the shower ill give you some morphine' Carlisle handing me some paraceatamol. I put them in my mouth and took a sip of water to wash them down.

'Thank you' I say to him.

'It's okay, I'll go and get Alice for you and ill be back later to check on you and we also need to have a little chat if you're feeling up to it' Carlisle said and it immediately sent my heartbeat into a frenzy. I knew he would want to talk about Charlie and I didn't know whether I could.

'Okay' I say quietly. He gives me a small smile and leaves the room. Having Carlisle be so kind to me made me wish I had my old father back even more. I wanted to be able to talk to him about stuff. He should be there for me, to protect me from harm but all he has ever done is cause me pain. It hurt thinking about it. What did I do to deserve everything that has he has done to me? I used to dream when I was younger of Charlie walking me down the aisle on my wedding day and now I wouldn't have no one. I wouldn't have any family there on the biggest day of my life. A deep sadness settled inside when I realised i had no family apart from my dad but he stopped being my dad the day he starting hitting me. Tears ran down my face and Edward was instantly at my side and cradled me to his chest. It was like he knew just what made me feel better. What would i do when he left me like everyone always does.

'I promise you Bella things will get better. You will get through this' Edward said and placed a tender kiss on my forehead that sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded at him. I hoped he was right but right now things were so horrible and I couldn't help but feel like things were never going to be okay. How could anything be okay after getting raped by your own father not that he knows anything about that nor will he ever hopefully. I know that I should tell someone but I'm too ashamed, What if he thinks I should of been able to stop him. I didn't want any of them to think badly about me.

A few minutes later there was a light knock on the door and Alice came bouncing into the room holding some towels and toiletries. She placed them on the bed and came over to me and give me a gentle hug.

'I'm so glad your okay. I was so worried about you' She says and releases me.

'I'm fine thanks to your brother' I say and give Edward a thankful smile which he returns. God his smile makes me go weak at the knees.

'I'm just glad you called me Bella. I would of never forgiven myself if he had killed you, I should of never let you leave the hospital with him' Edward says and I can see by looking in his eyes how much he feels guilty about this.

'Edward don't you dare blame this on yourself because I will be very angry with you if you continue to. None of this is your fault, you had no idea what was happening at home and I had plenty of time to tell you but I was scared. If it wasn't for you and Carlisle I would be dead right now so please don't feel guilty because your the reason im here and alive and I will be forever grateful for that' I say feeling the tears coming back again. Seeing the tears coming again he gives me a gentle hug.

'Don't cry Bella. I'm sorry I just wish I could of stopped this from happening, all of it' he says.

'Edward there wasn't anything you could of done but none of it matters now because im away from him and safe' I say trying to assure him.

'Bella's right Edward there wasn't anything you could of done. Now come on out whilst I help Bella with her shower' Alice says. He gets up, gives me a kiss on the forehead and leaves the room. The moment he leaves I already miss him which shocks me. I have never felt this way about anyone before and the effect he has on me is shocking to say the least.

'Come on let's get you sorted' Alice says helping me up from the bed. My legs are wobbly at first and I nearly fall flat on my face but Alice steadies me before I fall. Every step I take towards the bathroom hurts like hell but I grit my teeth and make it there in one piece. When I take my clothes off with the help of Alice I hear her gasp and when I look in the mirror I see what she was gasping at. My entire body is covered in black and blue splotches and lots of scars. Looking at them all makes me want to be sick. I knew it was bad but I didn't think it was this bad. How could he do this to me. Without another word I got in the shower and let my tears mix in with the water. Fifteen minutes later im washed and had clean pyjamas on and was back in bed.

'Thank you for helping me Alice' I say to her not just for helping me with the shower but everything.

'Your welcome Bella. I'm going to go get Carlisle as he wants to talk to you and give you something stronger for the pain, I'll be right back ok' She says. I nod my head at her and she leaves the room. I take a few breaths and try to get myself ready for this conversation.

**Thank you for reading :) xx **

**review please xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's Chapter 14, enjoy :) I don't even know whether people actually like the story but im going to keep writing it because im enjoying writing it. Any comments whether bad or good will be appreciated xx **

**Bella's POV**

By the time Carlisle came into the room I was on the verge of having an panic attack. He came in and sat down on the bed and give me a reassuring smile which made me relax slightly. I took a few breaths and calmed myself down feeling stupid for acting like this when I didn't even know what he was going to say.

'Hello Bella, you don't need to be scared I just need to ask you a few questions sweetheart. Is that Okay?' Carlisle says.

'Yes' I tell him.

'Okay well if you feel uncomfortable answering anything you don't have to. Just answer what you can and remember that we want to help you' He says. I nod at him to show I understand.

'First of all, I need to know how long has Charlie been abusing you?' he asks. I take a deep breath and hoped I could get through this without breaking down in tears again.

'I can't remember exactly when but it started a few weeks after my mother died, he came home from work and just lost his temper. I have never seen him like that before, it scared me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He shouted right in my face telling me to get to my room but before I could get out of his way, he grabbed me by the arms roughly and his grip just kept getting tighter until I screamed in pain and he just threw me on the floor and told me that I was nothing but a waste of space and I should of died instead of my mother. That was the first time he started hitting me and it just got worse and worse. I don't think there has been a day that went by where he hasn't hit me' I say in a kind of rush closing my eyes as flashbacks of that day came back to me. His words hurt more than anything that day. They will stay with me for the rest of my life.

'I'm really sorry that you had to go through that, I can't imagine even begin to imagine what you have been through but one day you need to know and remember is that you are not worthless Bella. Your a beautiful, brave young girl that definitely didn't deserve what he has done to you sweetie and I promise we won't let anybody hurt you again. I want you to know you are welcome to stay here with us, we class you as part of this family now and want to take care of you' Carlisle says. I wasn't beautiful and I certainly wasn't brave. If I was brave I would of got out of there before now and not let it carry it on and I don't believe im beautiful at all after the countless times my own father has called me ugly and all the bullies. After a while you start to believe what they say to you but how could you not if someone is telling you it everyday?

'Why are you helping me?' I asked him. I didn't understand why they cared so much about me, they could of given me to social services to look after and not have to risk their own lives because I can imagine how angry Charlie will be when he finds out where I am.

'Because Bella I have been a doctor for many years and I refuse to stand by and let him hurt you no more. I know he has probably told you all sorts of bad things and made you believe that you don't deserve any help and that you deserved everything that has happened to you but he was very wrong Bella. Nobody deserves to have to go through the physical and emotional pain that you have endured over the past six years and if you will let us then we want to help you get through this and help you to have a much happier and healthy life because im scared that if this carries on he might harm you much worse, you were very lucky this time Bella. I can't promise things won't be difficult at times but i promise with the right support you will get through this' Carlisle says.

'I'm scared Carlisle. He always threatened if I tell anyone he will kill me and hurt the person I told. I don't want that to happen to you, you all have been really nice to me and bringing that to your doorstep will be unfair of me' I said to him. None of them deserved the hassle this would bring them.

'You don't need to worry about that Bella, I promise you he won't do anything to us. We won't let him get to you Bella. You will be safe with us, you just have to trust us and we don't care if it brings trouble to us. You don't deserve to have to live a life in pain and what he does to you is unfair' He said. I know that they would protect me who I was still scared and will remain scared for a long time. I've lived in fear for such a long time.

'But he will come after me?' I said. I knew for a fact that he wouldn't just stop, he would search for me everywhere and won't stop until .

'Well that's another thing we need to talk about. Would you consider going to the police about this? He needs to be punished for it' he said. He was technically the police, would they actually believe me? I didn't know whether I was strong enough to go through the whole process either.

'I don't know. What if they don't believe me, I mean he's the chief of police' I said.

'Bella there is plenty of evidence to prove that someone has been hurting you. Your medical records alone will be enough but the amount of scars and old bruises you have they will be no way they could turn around and say that your lying and we will be there for you every step of the way' Carlisle said. I knew it was going to be difficult but I needed to do this for both myself but also for Edward and his family. It's the least I could do after everything they have done for me.

'Okay i'll do it' I told him.

'Are you sure Bella?' He asked, I could see he was worried I wouldn't be able to handle this.

'Yes, I don't want to have to live in fear anymore. I've lived like that for too long' I said. I needed this to end, I wouldn't live thinking that at any minute he would come and kill me. I knew he will want revenge at some time but right now I refused to let him ruin anymore of my life. It was about time I moved on with my life and get a good education.

'If your really sure then I'll contact someone and sort it out. They will probably want to come and talk to you and take an statement about what happened but don't worry one of us can be there with you the whole time if you want' He said giving me a kind smile. I nodded knowing that I would need the support when they asked all their questions.

'Thank you Carlisle' I said to him. They would never understand how much what they were doing for me truly meant to me. If they hadn't come into my life, I would still be in a living nightmare constantly fearing when it would be that he would take things to far and end my life.

'You don't need to keep thanking us Bella. Now get some rest and I'll go make some calls. Plus I think Esme has something to eat ready for you so ill get someone to bring that up to you' He said and give me a smile before he left the room. I sank back into the pillows and let out a big breath, telling Carlisle about my dad was nowhere near as hard as I thought it would be but I think that's because of how kind and caring he is. His personality was perfect for his job, without compassion he wouldn't be the man he is now.

I layed there for I don't know how long thinking about everything that has happened over the past six years. Would he of still hit me if my mother was still alive? I don't think he would of, we were the perfect family as far as I could see. He would take us out on family outings whenever he had free time, we would spend weekends watching movies and just spending time with each other. How did it get to this point?

All those years of abuse and now it was over, well at least I hoped it was. I wanted my life back, I couldn't cope with anymore hurt. I stayed strong through the daily beatings and bullying and I kept my emotions in check but now I felt like crying all the time. I felt more alive than I have ever done, Edward and his family have brought hope into my life.

I still don't have a clue what was going on with Edward, all I did know was I felt really safe in his presence. He made me have hope that I would get through this and move on with my life. The whole family made me think that but he made me believe it more. I knew I was starting to like him more than I probably should and I knew he would probably never feel the same way but I couldn't help how I was feeling.

I snuggled up into the covers trying not to cry but I could already feel the tears coming. I was sick of the sadness that kept creeping up on me no matter what I was thinking about. Would I ever be happy again? I wanted the pain to end, I didn't know why I was still feeling like this when I was away from him but deep down i had an idea of why. I suppose I still hoped somehow that my father would of come to his senses and I wouldn't lose both of my parents. Losing my mother was the hardest thing I think I have ever been through and I know Charlie has done nothing but hurt me lately but deep down I still loved him because at the end of the day he was still my father.

I needed something to do, I couldn't stay in this bed on my own any longer. I needed something to distract me from thinking. I was sick of thinking and remembering everything. I knew I would never be able to get rid of those memories but I was going to do my best to be able to try and not let them ruin my life no more. I refused to be the weak girl that got abused by her dad, my mother wouldn't of wanted that for me and I certainly didn't want that for myself.

I got out of the bed with a lot of moans of pain and slowly walked into the bathroom. My legs were a little wobbly and I had to catch hold of something a few times to stop myself from falling flat on my face but I managed to. I splashed some cold water on my face and looked in the mirror. My face was severely bruised and swollen and I couldn't remember ever looking this bad. His beatings have always been bad but this was the first time he had punched so badly in the face. I had a bad black eye and no amount of make up would be able to cover it up. I couldn't go to school looking like this.

Apart from the bullying, I have always enjoyed learning new things and liked school but now I was dreading it. I knew I would still get bullied no matter what happened. Hopefully the Cullen's will be there to protect me from those girls. I always tried to build up a wall and ignore the harsh words people would say to me in the halls and in class but I didn't know whether I would be able to go through all that again.

I slowly made my way over to the bedroom door and slowly opened it peering into the hallway to see if anyone was around, I didn't know whether it was okay to go downstairs. I didn't want to impose on anything that I shouldn't. I quietly closed the door after me and made my way over to the top of the stairs and slowly made my way down them being as careful as I could knowing how much it would hurt if I fell over and made my injuries even worse.

The house had to be the most beautiful place I have ever seen before, It was decorated so beautifully and whoever designed it has got to be artist. It was so bright and open and truly felt like a family home. It was so spacious which I suppose was a good thing with the amount of people that lived here yet I only actually know three of their names. I hoped they would like me, I didn't want to impose on their lives if they didn't like me. If any of them didn't want me here I would leave as it wouldn't be fair to make them not comfortable when it was their home before I came here.

'Bella, What are you doing?' Came Edwards voice from behind me making me jump.

'Sorry, I just couldn't stand being up there on my own. I had too much time to think about stuff which I really didn't want to do' I told him quietly hoping he wouldn't get mad at me.

'You don't need to be sorry Bella, I understand. It's just you should really be resting, you need time to heal and definitely shouldn't be walking around on your own. We don't want you hurting yourself any further' Edward said coming over picking me up into his arms, taking me by surprise. As always his touch sent fireworks through my body. It was such a strange feeling and I found myself liking it alot.

'I know but I didn't want to bother anybody' I said.

'Don't be silly Bella. Nobody here would of minded, whatever you need just let us know please' He said.

'I will thank you' I said to him. There was no point in arguing with him and I knew he was just looking out for me.

'Your welcome, Now come on let's get you something to eat' He said carrying me into the kitchen and placing me on a stool before sitting next to me. Standing at the stove was a beautiful woman with gorgeous caramel colored hair, she reminded me so much of my mother. She had the same gorgeous golden eyes as the rest of them and when she spotted us coming into the kitchen she smiled kindly at me.

'Bella, I would like you to meet my mother. This is Esme, Esme this is Bella' He said introducing me to her.

'Hello Sweetheart, It's lovely to meet you.' She said kindly.

'Hi, it's nice to meet you too' I said shyly.

'I hope you are feeling better sweetheart. If you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask and welcome to the family' she said giving me a gentle hug. It surprised me at first but I returned it.

'Thank you Esme. Your house is beautiful' I said to her. From what I had seen of it, it was beautiful.

'Thank you dear. Now are you hungry? I have some soup made up for you if you want some' She said. I was really starting to get hungry.

'Yes please if its not any trouble' I said.

'Of course not dear' She said and placed a bowl of the best smelling tomato soup I have ever smelt in my life in front of me. It made my mouth water just looking at it, I couldn't remember the last time I had soup but then again I was lucky to be able to eat anything at all.

'Thank you this smells delicious' I said to her before picking up my spoon and eating it.

'Your welcome dear, Do you want anything to drink?' She asked.

'Could I please have a glass of water?' I asked her. She smiled at me and handed me a glass a water, I thanked her and went back to eating. Edward stayed with me the whole time, waiting patiently for me to finish. Once I had finished I went to get up to wash my dish but before I could Edward had taken it off me and went over the sink to wash it up before putting it away.

'I could of done that you know' I said still not used to people wanting to take care of me and do things for me.

'I know but like I said you need rest plus I wanted to do it for you' Edward said smiling.

'I know it's just going to take some time to get used to people doing stuff for me. I'm so used to not having anyone care about me' I said looking down at my fingers and feeling sad again. Edward frowned and walked over to me and lifted my chin up.

'Bella I know this must be very strange for you and I bet your feeling like it's all a dream but you will get used to it. We just want to take care of you, you deserve to have a break after everything you have been through. I'm honestly in awe of you to be honest, If it was me i would be curled up in bed and not wanting to move.' He said. He was right, it was very strange for me and it did feel like a dream. I keep expecting to wake up and go back to living with my father and waiting for his daily beating. I shivered thinking about it.

'Believe me Edward, its harder than it looks and all I do want to do is to not move but then I would be letting him win and ruin my life further. I don't want to live like that, I want it to end. I'm sick of feeling the fear and sadness. I want to have a happy future and I know I won't ever be able to forget what happened to me but I won't let it stop me from living because that is what he wants. I want to make my mother proud of me' I said looking into his eyes.

'I know and I promise things will eventually get better. You have to remember we are here for you no matter what, whatever you need just ask' He said and placed a kiss on my forehead. I knew I could get through this if I had Edward by my side.

'Edward, can I ask you to do something for me?' I said nervously.

'Anything darling' He said.

'Will you stay with me when I have to talk to the police. I don't think I could do it on my own' I said hoping he will say yes.

'Of course I will' He said.

'Thank you' I said giving him a hug.

**Thank you for reading :)**

**longest chapter so far, review please xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's Chapter 15, enjoy and review please xx (don't mind negative reviews) **

**Bella's POV**

After I had finished eating the delicious tomato soup, Edward carried me into the living room and placed me gently on the sofa. He sat down beside me on the couch and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. Nobody else was in the room with us and for the first time in ages I felt relaxed. I wasn't worried about when I would next be getting hit, I could finally have a day where I could be a normal teenage girl.

'Edward, where are the others?' I asked him.

'Alice dragged them all shopping. They will be back later on' He said.

'Will you introduce me to the others, I don't even know there names' I asked him. I mean if they were technically going to be my brothers and sisters I needed to know there names.

'Of course I will darling, I was going to do that later anyway. We just wanted you to get used to living here first and didn't want to overcrowd you' Edward said. His voice was so smooth like silk. It made my heart flutter every time he spoke to me. I couldn't help but think how much my life had changed in the past few days, I went from having no one and no chance of ever escaping my father to having an entire family that cared for me more than anybody has ever cared for me for. It made me feel loved for the first time in god knows how long. I knew with their support I would get through this.

'What are the others like?' I asked him wanting to get at least an idea what they were like before they came home.

'Well there's Emmett who's pretty muscly and scary looking but once you get used to him, he really isn't that bad. He likes to play jokes on people and I know he will be dying to play a prank on you but don't worry we will stop him before he does anything. He's really harmless, more like a teddy bear. Then there's his girlfriend and my adopted sister Rosalie, she can be a little obnoxious at times and hard to get along with but after you get to know each other better I'm sure you two will get along with each other just fine. Then there is Jasper who is Alice's boyfriend and my other brother. He's a little timid and doesn't like to get to close to people but he will like you. Bella you have nothing to worry about they will all like you no matter what' He said. They all sounded really nice and I hoped he was right about the liking me part.

'I hope your right. Do they mind me staying here? I don't want to impose on anyone' I said. I didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable with me being here.

'Bella they are fine with you being here. Don't worry about anything, okay. You are part of this family now so you don't need to worry about anything' Edward said.

'I know it's just going to take some time to get used to. Did Carlisle phone the police yet?' I asked him. I wanted to get it over and done with.

'I think so. I'll go and check now' He said standing up and running up the stairs. He came back down a few minutes later with Carlisle following behind them. They both sat down on the other couch facing me.

'How are you feeling Bella?' asked Carlisle.

'I'm fine. Did you talk to the police?' I asked him.

'Yeah I did. Someone will be here later on today to talk to you is that okay?' He asked.

'Is it someone from my dad's police team?' I asked nervously. I knew if it was one of my dads friends then they will tell him what I've told them and make sure it doesn't go any further.

'No I thought it would be best to have someone from Seattle come and talk to you. I figured that way your dad won't found out until the last minute' He said and I immediately sighed in relief.

'Yes thank you' I said.

'She will be here at 4 this afternoon. In the meantime I think you should go and get some rest and I'll give you something for the pain when you wake up' Carlisle says. I nod feeling sleepy. I go to stand up but before I take even two steps Edward has me in his arms and is carrying me back upstairs to his room.

'I can walk you know' I said.

'I know you can but you shouldn't be moving around too much, you need plenty of rest' Edward said. I knew I would have to get used to this because I knew they wouldn't be letting me walk around much on my own for a while. He walks me back into the bedroom and places me back on the bed very gently before tucking me in like a little kid.

'You get some rest and I'll wake you up in a few hours darling' Edward said before placing a tender kiss on my forehead. I nod at him and he leaves the room. I didn't practically want him to leave me, I would much rather he stayed with me. I was frightened that the nightmares were going to come back. I was scared of closing my eyes.

As much as I didn't want to close my eyes, I couldn't keep my eyes open. I instantly starting having a bad dream.

_I was in a dark room tied to a chair, my father sitting in another chair in front of me holding a gun switching it from hand to hand. He looked extremely angry and when he saw me looking at him, he looked up at me and smirked evilly. He stood up and walked over to me and slapped me extremely hard across the face causing my head to snap to the side. _

_'I told you, you will never get away from me. I will come looking for you and I'll kill the Cullen's along with you' He said pointing the gun at my head. _

_'Please don't kill them, you can kill me but please don't hurt them. They don't deserve to die, please' I said between sobs. I couldn't let him hurt them because of me. _

_'Maybe just your precious little Edward then' He said walking away from me and dragging a beaten Edward over in front of me. _

_'NO please don't do this, just kill me not him' I begged him. _

_'Shut up' He shouted in my face and punched me causing the chair to fly backwards. I hit the floor with a loud thud. Charlie grabs hold of the chair and places it up right before placing the gun to Edward's head again. _

_'Any last words you want to say to him before I kill him?' Charlie taunts me. _

_'Charlie please don't do this' I beg him again. He chuckles before pressing down on the trigger, a loud gunshot sounds through the room and Edwards body slumps to the ground. _

_'NOOOO!' I scream. _

I shoot up in bed and scream, the bedroom door comes flying open and Edward comes rushing over to the bed with Carlisle behind him. Im crying so hard that im shaking, he comes over to me and takes me into his arms and I cry into his chest. Within minutes his shirt is soaked with my tears and my body is still shaking. I couldn't get the image of Edwards lifeless body laying in front of me.

When will this end? I am physically free from him but I will never truly be free from the torture he put me through, it will stay with me everyday. I will never be able to forget the beatings and the nightmares that come with them.

'Bella sweetheart, are you okay?' Carlisle asked me rubbing my arm.

'No, i had another nightmare. I just want it to stop' I whisper and another round of crying starts again.

'What happened in the dream darling?' Edward asked me.

'Charlie had me tied to a chair and he slapped me across the face. It felt so real like I could feel it, I was terrified. He said to me that I pretty much must of been stupid if I thought he wouldn't come after me. He threatened to kill you all when he comes to kill me so i begged him to leave you all alone and just kill me. I couldn't let him hurt you when you saved me. Then he said maybe ill just kill your precious little Edward and that's when he dragged you over to in front of my feet. He had beaten you up pretty bad. I begged him to let you go but he just asked if I wanted to say any last words to you before he killed you so I tried begging him to stop one last time and that when he laughed and pulled the trigger and that's when I screamed and woke up crying' I said with tears still falling down my face.

'Bella look at me sweetheart' Carlisle said. I looked over at him and I could see the anger in his eyes. 'You are perfectly safe here with us, we won't let him anywhere near you, I promise. It was just a dream darling and I won't let him hurt you or any of my family' He said.

'I know you will protect me and I feel safe here but I can't stop the images of what he did to me from coming to mind every time I close my eyes and I just want it to stop. I can't take anymore of it' I said. I felt Edwards arms tighten around me.

'I can't promise that things will easy but they will gradually get better Hun. You just have to give it sometime, the first step is to get him arrested and punished for what he has done to you Bella. Why don't you go wash your face and then I'll give you some painkillers and we can go and make you something to eat before the officer comes. That's if your still up for it today?' He asked me.

'Yes, I want to get it over and done with' I said and carefully got to my feet and slowly walked over to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and freshened up abit. I wanted to take a shower as I was all sweaty from my dream but I knew I didn't have time before the police officer came. As I walked back in the bedroom both Carlisle and Edward were still in the room talking quietly on the bed. When I walked in they both give me a smile and we all walked over to the door. Edward picked me up into his arms and walked slowly down the stairs, i buried my head in his chest and took some deep breaths. He walked into the living room and placed me gently on the couch.

'Edward will you make her some soup or something whilst I give her some morphine please' Carlisle asked him. Edward nodded and walked into the kitchen. Carlisle opened his medical bag and brought out a medicine syringe with a needle attached to it. He apologised as there would be a sharp scratch and I yelped a little bit but it was over quickly and almost immediately I could feel the pain starting to go away. Edward came back in a few minutes later with a ham sandwich and a glass of orange juice.

'Thank you' I said to him when he handed me the plate.

'Your welcome' He said coming and sitting next to me on the couch.

'Bella do you want us both to stay when the police officer comes or just Edward. I don't mind either way but if you want us both there with you then I will be' Carlisle said. Of course I wanted him there, after everything he has done for me these past few days I considered him as my father now. He has done more for me than my own father and that's saying something.

'I want both of you here. Carlisle I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I class you as my father now. You have done more for me than my own dad has ever done' I said nervously playing with my fingers hoping he wouldn't be mad at me for saying that. When I looked up at him, he had the biggest smile on his face and he looked like a little kid at Christmas.

'Of course, I don't mind you saying that. I already consider you a daughter as well and I will be here for you whenever you need me' He said. His words made tears run down my face but this time the tears were happy ones. I had a big smile on my face, I couldn't believe he thought of me as his daughter. He didn't understand how much that actually meant to me. I put my plate down on the coffee table and slowly got up despite how much it hurt and went over to him and give him a hug which he returned happily.

'Thank you for everything' I said hugging him tighter.

'Your welcome sweetheart' He said. I give him a big smile and in that moment I felt so happy. Our happy little moment was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, I knew who it was straight away. Carlisle got up and helped me back to the couch before heading over the front door to answer it. I took a deep breath and thought to myself, Here goes nothing...

**Thanks for reading, REVIEW please xx **

**I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or any other mistakes, I will edit once I have finished writing the story. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 16, enjoy :) **

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle walked back into the room with a blonde woman, she looked friendly enough but I couldn't seem to stop the panic surfacing. I was scared of what was going to happen, I knew I would be safe with the Cullen's but was I strong enough to get through this?

'Bella this is Carmen, she's a detective from Seattle' Carlisle introduced the blonde woman. She steps forward and gives me a reassuring smile.

'Hello Bella, How are you feeling?' She asked.

'I'm fine' I whispered.

'Why don't we take a sit' Carlisle suggested. Carmen nodded at him and they both sat down on the other couch. My palms were getting sweaty and I had to take a few deep breaths to control my breathing.

'Bella, Carlisle has told me most stuff but I would like to ask you a few questions if your okay with that?' she asked me. I knew the quicker I got it over and done with the better.

'Yes that's fine' I said.

'Okay, well can you start by telling me what happened the other day?' She asked. I took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her that happened the other day. I told her everything from when Charlie was angry at me and accused me of telling someone that he had been abusing me. I told her everything that had happened after he got me in the house. About me knocking him out and running upstairs and phoning Edward. Edward and Carlisle coming and saving me, absolutely everything that had happened.

'How long has Charlie been abusing you?' She asked. That was the second time I had been asked that question.

'Since my mother died six years ago' I said.

'How did your mother die?' she asked. I hated talking about my mothers death.

'She had cancer' I said.

'Okay Bella. The evidence we have so far proves you have obviously been through a lot the past few years and we will have a really strong case against him. I will be sending an arrest warrant out for his arrest as soon as possible and we will get you the justice that you deserve Bella but before I go is there anything else you want to want to tell me' She said. I knew this was my opportunity to tell them that he had raped me but I didn't have the strength to, I didn't want Edward and Carlisle to think badly of me.

'No that's everything' I said.

'Okay, I'll be in contact as soon as we have him in custody' She said standing up from the couch. Carlisle got up from the couch and shook her hand.

'Thank you Carmen' Carlisle said and showed her out of the front door. As soon as she was out of the door, I sank back into the couch pillows and pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, I should feel better now that he was going to get arrested but I didn't. My head felt like it was going to explode. I felt the couch dip next to me and I felt a cold hand being placed on my arm. I flinched away from the touch. Right now I didn't want anybody touching me. I just wanted to be left alone. I looked up and saw Carlisle sat next to me and looking at me with sympathy in his eyes.

'Bella, are you okay?' Carlisle asked.

'Yes, I'm just overwhelmed. Is it okay if I have some time alone?' I asked him.

'Of course sweetheart, you know where we are if you need us' he said. I nodded at him and got up from the couch, tears still falling down my face. I couldn't bear to see the looks of worry and sympathy on there face anymore. I didn't want sympathy, I just wish none of this ever happened. I was sick of feeling sorry for myself, I was sick of the pain I felt when I thought about the past six years. I wanted it all to end. I was trying to be strong but it was all getting too much. I felt like screaming, I wanted to punch someone or something over and over and release some anger.

I slowly made my way up the stairs ignoring the pain that kept surging through my stomach and ribs with every step I took and walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind me. Why was my life so messed up? Why was it me that had to end up with deranged father that took pleasure out of beating his daughter.

I was angry at him for what he has done but I was angry at myself more because I was letting him ruin my life by letting the torture carry on. I wanted to be able to move on and forget about it all but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget anything. I knew I needed to give it time but I couldn't see how any amount of time was going to change anything. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see it. His face haunted me and I knew I wouldn't never forget it. I mean how could you forget your own dad abusing you for six years?

I sank to the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees hugging them to my chest and sobbed loudly into them. I didn't understand the emotions I was getting. One minute I was fine next minute the emotional pain was unbelievable like someone shoving there hand into my chest and ripping my heart out of my chest. I hadn't felt pain like this since my mother had passed away. That was the worst day of my life, seeing her fade away in front of my eyes. Saying goodbye to her, seeing how devastated Charlie was when she died. The first couple of weeks after she died, me and him were glued to each other then it all changed when he started drinking. I still don't know why all of a sudden he started to blame me for her death, I think that's why it hurt so much because I didn't understand what I did for him to hate me so much.

The tears wouldn't stop falling, I needed to survive this. I wanted to survive this but I didn't know how to find the strength to get on my feet and not let him hurt me no more. Even without him being here physically, he was still finding a way to harm me. His words travelled through my head 'You will never get away from me', how right he actually was. If it wasn't the memories that will haunt me, it will be the scars on my body that will remind me of his beatings and of the pain.

I don't know how long I stayed curled up in a ball but when the tears finally started to slow down, I slowly got to my feet and headed into the bathroom. I needed a shower to help relax my body, I needed to distract myself. I turned the water on as hot as it would go and stripped out of my clothes and climbed into the shower. The water burned my skin but it was least painful thing right now. I felt dirty and always will after what he did to me and that's another reason I didn't want Edward and the others to find out about the rape. I was used and broken and Edward would never want someone like me.

I grabbed the shower gel and cloth and scrubbed my body until it was red raw. After washing the shower gel off my body, I picked up the shampoo which smelt like strawberries and scrubbed my scalp. I hadn't washed my hair very often over the years and now that I had the chance it felt so nice and relaxing.

After I finished with my shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and stepped out nearly slipping over on the way but I managed to grab hold of the sink before I landed face first. I walked out of the bathroom and changed back into some sweats and tank top that I found in a draw. I put my hair into a messy bun before sitting down on the bed and taking some deep breathes. After I felt I was calm enough, I got up and headed towards the bedroom door and slowly made my way down the stairs. When I walked into the living room the whole Cullen family turned towards me causing me to blush bright red. They all give me welcoming smiles which made me relax.

'Bella, I'll like you to meet the rest of the family' Carlisle said.

'This is Emmett' he said pointing to a very large built man just like Edward had described but Edward was right he might look scary and intimidating but you could see the playfulness in his eyes. He stepped forward and held his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand into mine and shook it.

'It's nice to meet you Bella' He said.

'It's nice to meet you too Emmett' I said shyly. A beautiful blonde woman walked up next to him, she must be Rosalie. I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my life.

'Hi Bella, I'm Rosalie it's nice to meet you' She said smiling kindly.

'Hi Rosalie' I said quietly. Edward had described her as obnoxious and pretty much pig-headed but she seemed kind enough. She seemed to welcome me just as much as the others. Alice came bounding over to me and enveloped me into a giant gentle hug being careful not to hurt me. She had a cheerful smile on her face which was kind of infectious and made you want to laugh and smile along with her.

'Bella, I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend Jasper' She said in her cheerful voice gesturing to a handsome blonde man. God the whole family looked beyond humanly beautiful.

'Hi Bella' Jasper said in an southern accent.

'Hi jasper' I said smiling at him.

'Why don't we all sit down and get to know each other better' Carlisle suggested. We all nodded and sat around on the couches, Edward came over to me and sat next to me. He pulled me close to his side and I rested my head against his cold chest. His cold temperature felt nice on my bruised, swollen face. We all sat and talked about everything and anything. What we like to do in our spare time, our goals and ambitions, our favourite movies and books.

Alice's hobbies of course included shopping and fashion design. Rosalie liked to fix cars and go shopping. Emmett loved his video games and movies. Edward loved to play the piano and make his new songs. Esme was interior designer and liked to improve old run down houses. Jasper liked reading books just like me so I knew we would get on perfectly and of course Carlisle loved to help people which is why he loved his job so much.

I don't know how long we spent talking but I found myself being able have some fun and be happy for a change instead of constant fear and pain that I was used to. I felt like for the first time in a long time, I was part of a family. Every single one of them had made me feel part of the family and I knew if I managed to get through the next few months, I will be very happy here.

Out of everyone, Edward was the one person I felt safest with and every time he touched me sparks would fly through my body like little fireworks. He was my hero and I really was starting to fall harder for him every second. One of his smiles could make my heart stop beating and make me fall to my knees. It really was unfair of how handsome he really was.

After a while we decided to watch a movie together, we watched some comedy but I didn't see much of it as I ended up falling asleep in Edward's arms and the next thing I remember is him gently picking me up and carrying me upstairs. Carlisle came in and give me a shot of morphine before wishing me goodnight and leaving the room. Edward comes over and lays down next to me. We lay looking into each others eyes. His golden eyes twinkle with.. Love? was it possible he loved me or was it just the morphine talking. I tried to keep my eyes open but I soon lost the battle. The last thing I heard before falling asleep was Edwards beautiful voice.

'Goodnight Bella' He said before placing a kiss on my forehead.

**Thanks for reading :) xx **

**review please =) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter 17, enjoy guys and don't forget to review please :) **

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, my body felt slightly but still hurt like hell but Carlisle was keeping me well drugged up so it wasn't too bad. when I opened my eyes, I was met with the most beautiful golden eyes. Definitely something I would like to wake up to every morning. I couldn't believe that he had stayed all night in the same bed as me but I also noticed that I didn't have a nightmare last night and wondered whether that was because I felt safe when I was around him and he somehow kept the dreams away. I smiled at the thought, if he did keep the dreams away I would gradually have him sleep in the bed with me every night.

'Morning beautiful' Edward greeted me making me blush, I can't believe he just described me as beautiful. I knew for a fact I wasn't beautiful but that's how not just I saw myself but I had been told that by people at school everyday and my so called dad.

'Morning' I said back to him.

'How are you feeling today?' he asked me. Compared to yesterday I was feeling so much better and felt somewhat happy today and I hoped it would last.

'A little bit achy but im feeling much better thank you for asking' I said sitting up against the headboard.

'Well how about we go get you some breakfast then we can relax and have a movie day or something' he suggested, it sounded good to me. A whole day spent cuddled up to Edward watching movies, who in there right mind would say no to that. It's not like I had anything else to do anyway.

'Okay, can you give me a minute to wash up a little' I said getting off the bed a little too fast as pain shot through my ribs causing me to grab hold of my sides and gasping in pain. Edward was at my side immediately.

'Bella, are you okay?' He asked, concern filling his voice.

'Im fine, I just moved a little too quickly' I said still a little breathless.

'Okay, well lets get you sorted and then we can get some painkillers from Carlisle for you' Edward said helping me into the bathroom. He stood outside the door so he could hear me incase I fell over which is highly likely with my natural clumsiness. I couldn't even walk over a flat surface without falling and hurting myself. I combed through my hair and brushed my teeth before changing into some fresh clothes. It made me feel much more fresher afterwards. After I was done, I walked out of the door and Edward took my hand into his and helped to support my weight by placing his arm around my waist.

'Good morning dear' Esme greeted me when we walked into the kitchen.

'Good morning Esme' I said with a smile on my face.

'How are you feeling this morning?' she asked me.

'Much better, thank you' I said.

'That's great. Would you like some toast for your breakfast?' she asked.

'Yes please, if you don't mind' I said.

'Of course I don't mind, Why don't you go and sit down and watch some TV with Edward and I'll bring it into you' she said. I thanked her and me and Edward walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He sat me between his legs and wrapped his arms around my waist. A few minutes later Esme came into the room carrying a plate with a slice of toast and an glass of orange juice.

'Thank you Esme' I said.

'Your welcome Bella' she said and went back into the kitchen. I sat still between Edwards legs and drank my juice and eat my slice of toast. We sat in a comfortable silence. I wonder where the others were, maybe Alice had forced them to all go shopping again. Edward did say she was obsessed with shopping and I bet she will drag me along when Im better. She will probably be surprised when I tell her that I haven't actually been to the mall before. Once I had finished eating my breakfast, I got up and took my plate and glass into the kitchen and thanked esme again. I walked back into the living room and sat back on the couch with Edward.

'So what movie do you want to watch?' I ask him. He had been the one to suggest a movie day and I was looking forward to it.

'Well what sort of movies do you like? Emmett has thousands' He said.

'I don't know' I said sadly frowning. The truth was I didn't get the chance to watch many movies at Charlie's. Every time I thought his name anger would run through me and the amount of hatred I had for him grew every single second and I know the anger isn't a good thing to keep hold of. Some crazy part of me actually felt bad for going to the police and my opinion keeps changing. God my mind is so frustrating at times. I knew he deserved to be punished but there is still some part of my heart that believes that I deserved what he did and I shouldn't go through with it. I know deep down that's just because he had told me so many times that I deserved it all. Did I deserve it?

'What's wrong, Bella?' He asked me. He gently reached up and wiped a tear of my cheek that I hadn't even realised that had fallen until now.

'Im sorry, im just being silly but I can't actually remember the last time I watched a movie never mind a TV. Seems like all im doing is breaking down lately. All through the years with Charlie I tried my best not to cry and let him see how much pain he was causing me because in some sick way he actually took pleasure out of my cries and begging' I told him more tears pouring down my cheeks.

'Bella, your not being silly and you definitely don't need to apologise for crying. You have ever right to breakdown and cry as much as you like. What you have been through must of been terrible and I can't even imagine the pain you have been through but for as long as your here with us we won't let him or anyone hurt you anymore' Edward said hugging me to his chest.

'I just don't understand my emotions. One minute I felt like my heart is being shattered into a million pieces and then the next I feel so angry with him. Im so confused one minute I hate him then next minute it feels like my heart is being ripped from my chest just like when my mother died' I confessed to him, I needed to talk to someone. It wasn't doing any good keeping things inside.

'Bella, it's completely normal to be feeling this way. At the end of the day he is still your father and what he did was wrong no matter what but he was still a big part of your life before this all started. In my opinion its also because of the time of person you are Bella. You are so caring and you like to try and see the good in others even if there isn't but do you know what? I think that is another reason why your here today because you held onto the hope that one day he would change and become the dad he was before your mother died. All I want you to remember is, we are here and if you need to talk to someone then I will always be here. Your not alone anymore Bella, me and my family will always be here by your side' Edward said. What he said made complete sense and he was right, I always hoped one day I would get back the dad I loved as a child and who was always there for me and that is what made me get through each day.

'Thank you Edward, you will never truly understand how thankful I am for what you and your family have done for me. If Alice hadn't found me in those toilets, I don't know whether I would of been able to cope with things much longer. You guys saved my life' I said saying the complete truth. I may not have known them for long but I had a lot of admiration and love in my heart for each and every one of them especially Edward, my saviour.

'Bella you have are the missing piece to this family and we all love you' Edward said.

'I love you all too' I said snuggling into his chest. We laided in each others arms just enjoying each others presence. I couldn't deny it, I was really starting to fall in love with Edward and I was going to tell him even if it will hurt when he rejects me. I know he wouldn't ever love me like that but I couldn't help the way I felt. Being in his arms held me together, kept me from falling apart and I knew I couldn't do this without him. I would tell him and just hope for the best, either way I wanted him in my life. Edward had started humming which was making me fall asleep and the next thing I knew my eyes were closing and I fell into a peaceful sleep as I always did when I was in Edward's arms.

**Edwards POV**

No matter how many times, Bella started crying in my arms it still shocked me to feel how much seeing her in pain made my heart feel like it would shatter. It also made me want to go and pay Charlie a visit and kill him for every ouce of pain he had caused this beautiful sweet girl. She was angry with herself for still caring about him and no matter how much he did to her and how much I hate that she feels like that, it is just the type of person she is. She likes to see good in people even if there isn't anything that is good. I meant every word that I said to her, I would be my her side through it all.

If she wanted to cry, I will be there to hold her in my arms. If she wanted someone to shout and scream at to release her anger I would be there for her. No matter what she needed I would do everything in my power to help her, she was my life now and I loved her so much. I wanted to tell her that but I didn't think right now was the best time. She would have enough to deal with the next couple of weeks without added pressure on top of it. She seemed to like being in my arms and didn't mind being around me so that would have to be enough for now.

I hoped to god, they locked that monster up for the rest of his miserable life but no matter what punishment he got wouldn't be good enough for me. Someone should of been more observant and stopped this a long time ago, I mean we had just moved here and we knew something was seriously wrong with her within the first week of knowing her. How could people not see the sadness and pain that swan in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. God those eyes could hold me captured with their beauty. She was just beautiful inside and out and I know her self confidence is low because of that animal but I am going to make it my mission to make her feel loved and special for the rest of her life. Nobody deserves to be made to feel worthless. I know no matter how much she hides it that she feels like she deserves what he did to her.

I don't know why but I some how have a bad feeling that she is keeping something from us but im not sure what it is. I notice sometimes when Carlisle touches her, she flinches away but with me she doesn't but that's because she said she feels safe when she's around me. I think in a way she knows Carlisle wont hurt her but I know she still has that fear but who could blame her after her own father turned on her and abused her. I know she is struggling but I can see how strong she is and know she will get through this.

Having her in my arms whist she slept just felt so right and filled me with love for her even more. She looked so peaceful and happy which I was grateful for. Carlisle was very surprised that she was holding up as well as she has been doing. He was worried she wouldn't be able to handle it all but she was doing so well. He thinks it's because she has us to support her. He thinks she should talk to someone professional eventually but he was happy that she seemed to be gradually confiding in us. I was happy that they took to her so quick and accepted her as part of the family. I was more surprised by Rosalie's reaction but i suppose she knew what Bella was going through in a way. I hoped she would talk to Bella and be there for her. Carlisle broke me from my thoughts by walking into the room.

'Is she sleeping?' he asked me.

'Yes, she's been out for about an hour.' I told him, she hadn't yet woken from any nightmares which is good.

'Good she needs some rest, How is she doing do you think?' He asked me. I knew he was still worried how she was really handling things but I think she was doing amazingly well.

'In my opinion she is doing much better than I thought she would be, Im sure you heard our conversation earlier. Understandably her emotions are all over the place and she is a little confused by stuff, maybe you should talk to her' I said to him, hoping it will help her feel better about the way she is feeling about everything.

'Yeah just let her know that, I will always be here if she wants to talk but I do think it will be best if she talks to someone professional outside of the family but if she doesn't want to then she will always welcome to come and talk to me' He says.

'I think for now she is okay but ill let her know that she can always come and talk to you. Carlisle do you think she is telling us everything, I don't know why but I just have a bad feeling that she is hiding something from us' I said, I don't understand the feeling but it is worrying me.

'I'm not sure to be honest son but if she wants to tell us something she will in her own time, we need to let her come to us.' Carlisle said, he looked a little bit worried.

'I know' I said feeling defeated. I think I was getting this feeling because she was my soul mate and when your mate was hurting then you could feel it in a way too and that would explain why I felt my heart break every time she started crying. God I hated seeing her so miserable.

'Maybe you should have rose talk to her and see if she is okay. I think she will understand some of what she is going through more than any one of us' Carlisle suggested. It was a good idea and he is right she will be able to understand what Bella is going through more than anyone else.

'Yeah I was actually thinking of asking her to talk to her, she seems to be okay with Bella so hopefully she won't mind talking to her' I said hoping I was right.

'Im sure she will be fine with talking to her Edward' Carlisle said.

'I know ill talk to her later' I said.

'Okay, I have some news about Bella's father and your not going to like it at all' Carlisle said and he didn't even need to finish his sentence for me to know what was going on...

**Thanks for reading, please review xx **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's chapter 18, enjoy :) review please xx **

**Edwards POV**

'What's the news?' I asked, knowing already that they hadn't been able to arrest him.

'They went to arrest him and he shot one the police officers and made a run for it. They tried going after him but he got away, they don't know where he is and they say we should keep an eye out and be careful incase he tries to come after Bella' Carlisle said, I stiffened when he said this. If that man came anywhere near Bella I would kill him, I will not him just a hair on her head ever again.

'He will not touch her! If he tries to do anything, I will kill him with my bare hands' I said angry at the thought of him even having to see him again.

'Don't worry son, we will not let him anywhere near her. We will protect her Edward, Do you think we should tell her or not?' Carlisle asked. I didn't know the answer to be honest because i didn't know how she would take the news to be honest. I didn't want to cause her any more unnecessary stress, hopefully she wont need to find out.

'I don't know to be honest, Do you think we need to tell her? I don't want to give her anything else to worry her. She has enough to deal with' I said to him.

'I know where your coming from Edward but if we want her to trust us don't you think it will be best if we are honest with her and tell her what is going on. This involves her and she deserves to know' Carlisle said and I knew he was right but I was scared how this will effect her but she did deserve to know and I knew we needed to tell her. We have to be honest with her if we want her feel safe and trust us.

'Your right, we will tell her later' I said knowing it was for the best. I hope she will trust us enough to know that we will protect her and not let him harm her again.

'I know its going to be hard for her but she is a incredibly strong girl just look at how much she has been through and to be honest she has surprised me a lot by how well she is taking things' Carlisle said. He was right, she is an amazingly brave girl which has been had more to deal with than most people have to go through in their entire life. I am so proud of how well she has been handling everything. Can you imagine how much pain she must of been through?

'I don't know how she has been able to survive, the bullying and the abuse from her dad. How did she manage to cope with going to school everyday and suffer from the abuse there then come home and have to deal with her father. I'm still waiting for her to break down worse than she has' I said to him.

'Like I said Edward she is a strong girl and I don't think she will breakdown as long as she has the support of all of us and especially you. She seems very close to you and I can see how relaxed she is around you and Alice, she will trust us more than the others until she gets to know the rest of them but she will be fine Edward' Carlisle said. I hoped he was right.

'I know, im just worried about her' I said.

'She'll be fine Edward, I promise ill do everything I can to help her as much as I can.' Carlisle said.

'Thank you Carlisle, for everything. I know this whole situation is bizarre and isn't usual and I certainly never expected to find my soul mate in a human but all I know is I love her' I said. It was strange and none of us had heard in our many years of life of something like this. Falling in love with a human definitely was unheard of in the vampire world. All I knew was that I loved her and wanted to protect her with my own life.

'I admit it's unusual but Edward you deserve happiness and I know its a little complicated and Bella's life hasn't exactly been very good but things will work out. You just have to give her some time, I can already see that she is starting to fall for you. When she sees you, her eyes twinkle.' Carlisle said, maybe she was really starting to fall for me. I hope she was because I know for a fact that I want to spend the rest of my existence with her and I hope she does as well. I have only just met her but the amount of love I have for her is incredible. I will give her all the time that she needs to be ready for a relationship. I didn't know how she was going to take the news about Charlie and for the first time in a long time, I felt really worried.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to someone's cold fingertips stroking softly across my cheek sending delicious tingles through my body. When I opened my eyes I was once again met with the most delicious golden eyes I have ever seen in my life. I could definitely get used to waking up like this, it was such a change from what I was used to. Normally I would wake up to getting a slap across the face or a kick in the ribs and I knew for a fact Edward would never hurt me well at least I hoped not. It was going to take some time to get used to not living in fear 24/7.

'Hello beautiful, I'm sorry for waking you up but Carlisle wants you to have something to eat and take some painkillers as your bound to be feeling some pain by now' Edward said and he was right, I could feel my ribs aching like hell. Every movement sent sharp pains through my stomach. He helped me sit up and handed me some tablets and a glass of water. I put them in my mouth and shallow them and drink the whole glass of water feeling thirsty. He then handed me a plate with a ham sandwich on it.

'Thank you Edward' I said.

'Your welcome sweetheart' He said giving me a kiss on the forehead, once again sending shivers down my spine. I leaned back against the couch cushions snuggling close to Edward as close as possible and eat the sandwich. After I finished eating the sandwich, I slowly got up with Edward following me into the kitchen and placed my plate and glass in the sink and washed them up. Of course Edward tried to wash them but I just ignored him. He will have to let me do stuff for myself at some point in time. I needed to use the bathroom and clean up a little but I don't think I could make it up the stairs on my own whilst my body hurt so much.

'Edward will you please help me upstairs, I need to use the bathroom?' I asked him shyly blushing bright red with embarrassment. He laughed and then without a word he sweeped me up into his arms as gently as possible and held me to his chest. The coldness of his chest soothing my ribs. He took me into his bedroom and then into the bathroom and I quickly did what I needed to before I walked back out into the bedroom to find Edward sat on the edge of his bed looking anxious. I walked slowly over to him and sat beside him and took a deep breath, he was making me worried.

'Edward, what's the matter?' I asked him worried about his answer.

'Bella, I need you to know that no matter what happens we will protect you and won't let anybody hurt you' He said taking my hand into his.

'I know that Edward, what is going on? your scaring me' I said panic clear in my voice.

'It's about Charlie, the police tried arresting him but he shot one of the police officers and got away. They tried to catch him but he was too fast and slipped away from them' Edward said and at his words, my heart picked up at an incredible speed. I was dead, I knew now he was going to come after me and he was going to kill me. As the panic inside me increased, my ability to breathe became extremely hard. I clutched my hand to my chest trying to calm down. Edward sensing my panic, got onto his knees in front of me and took my hands into his.

'Deep breathes Bella, your safe here. We will protect you' Edward said. I knew if Charlie wanted to kill me he could and nothing they did would stop them apart from cause them more trouble. I couldn't risk them getting hurt because of me. I wasn't worth it.

'No, Edward I can't do this. He will come for me, he will kill me for telling. You have no idea what he is like when he is determined to do something. I don't want anybody here getting hurt just because of me. you all don't deserve that. This is all my fault, I shouldn't of said anything. I knew how dangerous he was!' I shouted, losing my temper. I wasn't angry at Edward, I was angry at him for doing this to me. I was never going to escape him, he would keep hurting me until the day I died.

'Bella, listen to me. You have to trust me that I won't let him or nobody hurt you, you are completely safe here with us. I won't let him hurt my family either Bella and none of this your fault darling. What he did to you was no-ones fault but his own. You didn't deserve what he did to you for all those years and I promise we will sort this out, one way or another' Edward said wrapping me up in a hug. I wanted to believe him, but how could I knowing what Charlie was capable of. He wouldn't stop until he caused me more pain not that he could do anything worse than what he already has. I still couldn't stop thinking about that night, it was constantly plaguing my mind. The truth was I still blamed myself for everything, I should of been stronger and stopped him from doing that to me and that was one of the reasons why I didn't want to tell Edward. I couldn't face him thinking badly of me.

'Edward, I can't stand the thought of losing you and your family. He has took so much away from me, I can't cope with anymore pain' I told him in a shaky whisper, my voice trembling with pain.

'You won't lose us Bella, I promise we are not going anywhere' Edward said and tightened the hug slightly. I didn't ever want to let go of him. He was my strength, I don't think I would be able to function after everything if i didn't have the Cullen's. We were interrupted from our little moment by a gentle knocking on the door. Edward released me slightly and turned towards the door.

'Come in' He said and in walked Rosalie, she walked into the room and give me a friendly smile.

'Hi, sorry to bother you but Bella I was wondering if I could talk with you for abit?' she asked me. I felt suddenly slightly nervous, she seemed nice enough but Edward did say she didn't like people that easily and was afraid she didn't like me. I looked at Edward who give me a reassuring smile and a nod, slightly telling me it was fine.

'Yeah, okay' I told her.

'I'll leave you ladies to it, I'll be downstairs if you need me Bella' He said and smiled. I nodded my head and him and he left the room. I stood up and climbed further on the bed getting comfy, trying to stay calm. Rosalie came and sat next to me on the edge of the bed and when I met her eyes, they were filled with sympathy and understanding.

'Bella, I know right now you probably have a million different emotions going through you at this minute and your probably very overwhelmed by it all. I want you to know that I may know a little bit of how you are feeling. I want to tell you my story of how I became a Cullen, is that okay?' she asked. I nodded at her to show that it was fine, she took a deep breath before continuing. 'Okay well about a year ago I got into a relationship with this man and when I first met him, I thought he was the kindest man I had ever met. He treated me well and acted like he loved me, I moved in with him because I had nowhere to go when my parents passed away. Things were okay at first but he turned violent very quickly. He would beat me everyday for stupid silly little things, he made my life a living nightmare. I endured his abuse for months until one day he went to far and he raped and beat me along with some of his friends. They left me broken and bleeding in the middle of the street. Carlisle found me and he helped me but it wasn't easy to recover. What I'm trying to say Bella is I know how you are feeling and you need to talk about it. Don't let it bottle up inside you, it will just things worse. I don't know the extent of what he did to you but just remember we are here and want to help you but for us to do that you need to talk to us' Rosalie told me. By the end of her story I was in tears, she had been through something similar to me in so many ways and she got through it. I don't know how she did.

'How did you get through it?' I asked her.

'With lots of support and love from this family. Don't get me wrong it took a long time to get through it but they made me whole again and I don't even want to think of what I would of done without them. They saved my life Bella and I know for a fact they want to do the same for you. Your strong and you will get through this, I know its hard right now but I promise things will get better with time' Rosalie said. Everyone kept calling me strong but I felt far from it. She didn't know how close our stories actually fit.

'I don't feel strong' I murmured.

'I know you probably don't feel it right now but Bella you are strong. Look at what you have been through, if you weren't strong you wouldn't of survived through all that pain. I will always be here if you need to talk Bella, always remember that' She said.

'Thank you, it means a lot to me' I told her.

'Your welcome, just remember that we are here and no matter what you tell us we will always be by your side just like they were there for me when it happened to me' Rosalie said and give me a gentle hug. I returned the hug. She give me a gentle smile before leaving the room leaving me to my thoughts. Her telling me her story made me consider telling Edward about what Charlie did to me. I was going to tell him that he raped me, I needed to tell someone if I was ever going to move on with my life. About five minutes after Rosalie left the room, Edward came back into the room and sat down next to me. I shuffled closer to him and leaned against his shoulder.

'You okay?' He asked me.

'No, I don't think I am' I told him tears already falling down my face.

'What's wrong, love?' He asked me in a panic.

'I need to tell you something' I said to him trying to not panic.

'You can tell me anything Bella, Please just tell me your worrying me now' He pleaded with me.

'Charlie... he raped me' I whispered...

**Thank you for reading :) **

**Im sorry for any mistakes, I will edit after I finish the story otherwise it will take much longer to write the chapters. **

**How do you think Edward will handle what Bella has just told him?**

**Let me know if you like the story xx **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's chapter 19, enjoy and review please xx **

_previously:_

_'You can tell me anything Bella, please just tell me your worrying me now' He pleaded with me. _

_'Charlie...he raped me' I whispered._

**Bella's POV**

As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt Edward tense up next to me. I refused to meet his eyes knowing he was going to found me disgusting and not want to ever talk to me again. I could feel my heart speed up and pound against my ribcage. I couldn't tell how long it had been since the words had left my mouth but every second was sending me further into a full blown panic attack. I peeked up at him and he was staring off into space with a look of absolute hatred on his face. He seemed frozen in place, I had to get away from him because he was kind of scaring me. What the hell did I think I was thinking telling him that. I knew this was going to happen, I must be really stupid to think that he would react in any other way.

I unwrapped myself from him and without another backwards glance headed towards the bathroom and locked the door behind me not wanting to face anybody. I didn't know what I expected when I told him but I had no idea he would react the way he did. I slid down on the floor and leaned against the door and just cried my eyes out, large sobs racking through my body sending shockwaves through my bruised ribs. The feeling that flowed through my body was gut-wrenching. Pain spread through my heart like someone stabbing with a million knives.

I don't know how long I stayed curled up in a ball with my knees curled up to my chest. The tears just wouldn't stop falling and no matter what I couldn't stop them. My heart was beating violently against my chest and I could feel myself go into a full blown panic attack. I needed to calm down before I passed out and hurt myself more so I got up from the floor and turned on the shower to the hottest it would go. Stripping off my clothes, I climbed in ignoring the sting of the water on my skin. The pain in my chest was much worse right now than any other pain I was feeling.

Over my life with Charlie I had experienced lots of pain in all ways imaginable but the emotional pain I was feeling right now in my chest was worse than anything I have ever felt in my entire life. I've dealt with a lot over the years but I didn't know how to handle this anymore. How much pain can one person deal with before getting to breaking point. I felt dirty and worthless just like Charlie has wanted me to feel from the first day he ever hit me. Things would never be the same ever again.

Once the water started going cold, I climbed out and wrapped myself up in a towel and dried myself off and got redressed with tears still falling down my cheeks. No matter what I did I just couldn't stop them. Like seriously how many tears can one person cry before they are all cried out. I didn't know what was going to be waiting for me when I left this bathroom and I didn't know whether I actually had the strength to cope with it. I needed to calm down before I faced anyone. I sat down on the toilet seat and pulled my knees to my chest and took some deep breaths trying to calm down but I couldn't stop thinking of the way Edward looked when I told him about what Charlie did. The image of his face kept flashing before my eyes.

This of course brought a whole new round of fresh tears and caused pain to rock through my body once again. When was this going to end? I couldn't handle it. I put my head in my knees and cried like I've never cried before and I wouldn't be surprised if the whole house could hear me but right now I didn't care.

I was interrupted from my loud cries by a gentle knocking on the bathroom door causing my head to shoot up in that direction. I didn't make a move to open the door, I wasn't ready to face anybody. I couldn't face anybody else looking at me with the look that Edward had when I told him.

'Bella sweetheart, it's Esme. Can you open the door for me please?' she asked. I took a steadying breath and got up onto my feet, I didn't want to act rude because of how kind they had all been to me the past few days and even if they wanted me to leave then I would respect no matter how much it would break my heart. I took a few steps forward and opened the door. Esme immediately came in and saw how upset I was and wrapped me into a big hug and lead me out of the bathroom and sat me down on the bed. She just held me rubbing circles in my back until I managed to calm down enough so that I wasn't shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

'Bella darling are you okay?' She asked after a while of silence. I didn't know what to reply, I didn't know how I was feeling. Has Edward said anything to them about what I told them? many thoughts flew through my mind and It was all just so overwhelming.

'I think so' I answered not really sure whether I would ever truly be okay ever again. I couldn't understand how anything was ever going to be okay and quite frankly I didn't think I deserved to have a happy life, I deserved the pain that always seem to be there. I just wanted the pain to go away, I wish I could be somebody else and live somebody else's life. Why did my mother have to die and leave me all alone? I don't know why that thought kept coming back to me.

Did I really blame my dead mother for what happened? No. I couldn't hold that against her when she had no choice or way to stop it all from happening and it just made me feel worse to sit here and think that if my mother hadn't passed away I would of lived a normal happy life. I missed her so much and wished more than anything she was here right now but also glad that she didn't have to suffer at the hands of Charlie. If my mother had been alive and he had ever laid a hand on her in the way he had to me over the years I wouldn't of lasted so long and wouldn't of let him hurt her. I don't know how I would of stopped him but I would rather be in pain myself than someone else hurt because of me.

That was another reason I was so hesitant to let the Cullen's get close to me, I couldn't handle losing them like I had my mother and if Charlie came and tried to hurt them to try and get to me then I would never forgive myself. I wouldn't let that happen no matter what. I had to protect them, they didn't have to get hurt because of me when all they have done is be nothing but kind and caring towards me. They have made me feel more welcome in their home than I have felt in a long time but now after the way Edward acted earlier, I had no idea how welcome I would actually be in this house.

'Bella, what happened between you and Edward?' Esme asked me.

'Did Edward not tell you?' I asked her.

'No he came running down the stairs and went running out of the front door without another word. Emmett and Jasper are out looking for him now and Im not going to force you to talk about what happened if you don't want to but I do need you to know that we are all here for you to talk to' She said. Should I tell her or not? I didn't want her to react the way Edward did. Could I handle it?

'I don't want you all to hate me' I whispered, tears falling down my face.

'Bella darling no matter what you say to us, it will not make us hate you. We want to help you, I know things are difficult right now but I promise things will get better in time but it will just take some time' Esme told me with nothing but the truth in her voice but I couldn't let myself hope that things will get better because I couldn't let myself get hurt by hoping. I took a deep breath before looking in her eyes to see nothing but concern and worry. I decided I would tell her and just hoped that she wouldn't react in the same way Edward did.

'Rosalie came in and told me a little about her past and what happened to her before she came to live with you and after she had finished I don't why but I felt like I had to tell someone something about what had happened with Charlie. Esme he raped me' I told her and took a deep breath before continuing. 'I told Edward and he just froze and he had this look on his face that showed nothing but pure disgust and hatred. He didn't say anything. I just broke down and locked myself in the bathroom and cried for so long. I shouldn't of let him do it to me, I should of stopped him. I should of been strong enough to stop him from doing that to me. I know Edward hates me now' I said and then broke down in floods of tears. Why didn't I have the strength to stop him from doing that to me.

I collapsed to the floor and wrapped my arms around myself to try and hold myself together. Esme got off the bed and wrapped her arms around me. 'Bella darling what happened to you was not your fault and I don't think anything you could of done would of stopped him from doing it. Please don't believe yourself, its not your fault. The only person who is at fault is your father for doing that to you and I can promise you now that Edward will not and does not hate you Bella. I'm sure he was just upset and angry that your father would do something like that to you. He cares about you Bella and he hates to see you hurt or upset. Everything will be fine, as soon as he comes back I will make sure he comes and sees you and sorts things out. You should of told us sooner, I know you probably thought we would think badly of you but all we want to do is be there for you and help you through it' She said to me. She helped me up and we sat on the bottom of the bed whilst I calmed down enough to be able to speak.

'I know I should of said something but your right I didn't want anyone to think badly of me. I couldn't handle that and when Edward froze like that and didn't say anything it just wasn't the reaction that I was expecting from him. It took a lot of courage to be able to tell him' I said wiping some tears away.

'Bella I can't even begin to understand how much courage that most of took to be able to tell someone what he did to you but telling somebody was the right thing to do. Bella can I ask you something?' She said. I couldn't seem to be able to find my voice so I just nodded my head in response.

'When did he rape you?' Esme asked. I took a deep calming breath and decided I would tell her everything that happened to me that night.

'It was the day that I first met Alice and she took me home after she found me collapsed in the girls toilets, she took me for something to eat and I didn't know we had been that long until I got home and Charlie was already there and I knew I was in trouble the moment I saw him. He grabbed me and immediately shoved me against the wall and started to land punch after punch until he busted my lip open, I remember tasting blood in my mouth then he started to kick me over and over and told me I was a mistake and that I should never of been born. He carried on beating me until I passed out. When I woke up..' I stopped as the tears started spilling down my cheeks.

'Bella you don't have to carry on, just take some deep breathes and calm down. When your ready, I'll be here for you to talk' Esme said and went to give me a hug but I stopped her. I needed to tell her what happened now before I chickened out.

'No, I need to do this now' I told her.

'Okay but stop if it gets too much too handle' Esme said and I nodded at her before continuing. 'When I came around, Charlie was standing over me and started to kick before yelling at me to make him something to eat. I don't know how he expected me to cook when I was in so much pain but I knew that if I didn't get up and make him something it would be so much worse. It took me a while but I managed to get to my feet and made him something to eat. I called him in for his dinner and after he finished eating I went to wash his plate when he grabbed me from behind and dragged me up the stairs by my neck and shoved me into my room. I thought he was just going to leave me alone so I changed into some pyjamas and fell asleep when all of a sudden my bedroom door slammed open and he came staggering in stinking of alcohol. He grabbed hold of me and dragged me to my feet causing me to scream but he just slapped me and I fell to the floor. He started to punch me over and over until I was feeling dizzy and didn't have the energy to struggle against him no more. He then held me down by the wrists and took off my clothes. I tried with all of my strength to get him off me but I couldn't stop him. It felt like it went on for forever and when he finished he stood up and hit me multiple times with his belt and then just got dressed and left me lying there. I must of passed out because the next thing I remembered was waking up the next morning in a lot of pain' I told her.

'Aww sweetheart, I can't imagine what that must of been like for you but I promise we won't let him hurt you no more. Bella, maybe you should let Carlisle have a look at you and check that your okay' She said. I immediately started panicking, I don't think I could handle him examining me.

'I promise he won't hurt you, I just want to make sure everything is okay' She assured me, I somehow knew he wouldn't hurt me but I didn't think I had the strength to go through that but she was right, I needed to make sure everything was okay.

'Will you stay with me, I don't think I could handle it on my own' I asked her.

'Yes of course I will' Esme said and wrapped me in a tight hug. I suddenly felt extremely tired after telling her everything and the days events, I need some time alone and to get some sleep. sensing my tiredness, esme helped me lay down in the bed and placed the blankets on top of me. I felt her kiss my forehead before falling asleep.

**Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :) xx **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's Chapter 20, enjoy :) review please **

**Edward's POV **

The moment those words left her mouth I froze in place. All I could see was red all around me, I could feel the fury rip through my body at an incredible speed. I wanted nothing more than to go to that son of a bitch and kill him for everything he has done to her. How could he hurt his daughter in this way? I couldn't understand how anyone could do this to anybody.

I couldn't see or hear anything around me, all I saw is the different ways I could murder him and cause him double the pain he had caused Bella. Her pain will remain with her for a long time. The emotional pain he caused her would take longer than the physical pain she was currently suffering. When I thought of the amount of pain she must of been through over the years made me even more angry.

I didn't know what was going to happen but one thing I did know was that I needed to get away from here and calm down enough so I didn't accidently hurt her. I wasn't in control of my body because of the rage that was killing me, it was beyond anything I had ever felt.

I only had one mission on my mind right now and that was to kill _**Charlie Swan. **_

I got up from the bed and ran out of the front door passing the worried faces of my family on the way. There thoughts flying at me all at the same time but I chose to ignore them and just kept running and running into the forest. I could hear footsteps running behind me.

I kept going, I needed to find him and show him just how much pain he had caused her and seeing her in this amount of pain was hurting me more than anything. I couldn't bear to see her in so much pain, it was like I could feel her pain and I wish more than anything I could take that pain away from her.

Thinking about Bella was slowly making the anger that I felt disperse and the guilt of running off and not even saying anything to her when she told me was now ripping me up inside. I should of done something sooner, I should never of let this happen to her. I should of protected her. I wouldn't kill Charlie but he was going to pay for what he has done. I would make sure he was caught and locked away for a very long time. I slowed down and within a few minutes Jasper and Emmett showed up.

'You okay bro?' Emmett asked me.

'I don't know' I told him truthfully.

'Well what the hell were you thinking walking out on her like that after she told you something like that? You know she thinks that you hate her now. She went straight in the bathroom and broke down in tears. You need to go to her Edward and show her that you don't hate her and that you were just angry at him, she needs you right now' Jasper said placing his arm on my shoulder sending me calming vibes through me.

How stupid could I actually be running away like that without even saying a word, why didn't I think about what that would do to her? How she ever thought I would hate her after she told me something like that. It made me love her even more that she had been able to get through something like that. I had to set things right with her, I couldn't have her thinking things like that. I needed her to know how much I cared for her and that wouldn't change just because of what that vile man did to her. With that in mind, I got off the floor and headed home with my brothers running behind me.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to cold fingers trailing up and down my cheek, I stiffened at the touch. I carefully opened my eyes to be meet with the same most gorgeous golden eyes I have grown to love over the last couple of days staring down at me with concern in his eyes. Remembering what happened earlier, I pulled away from him and turned away from him not being able to look into his eyes and see the look of disgust that I saw earlier.

'Bella Im so sorry that I didn't say anything when you told me what your father did. Please don't think I was angry or that I hate you because I don't. I reacted the way I did because I didn't know what to say to you and I was beyond furious at him for doing this to you and I wanted nothing more than to kill him for hurting you. Please believe me that I care a lot about you as does the whole family and no matter what you tell us we will never hate you' Edward said pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around me.

How could I tell if he was telling the truth after the way he reacted earlier?

'Why?' I whispered.

'Why what Bella?' he asked.

'Why would any of you want to help me when Im nothing but a waste of space?' I said feeling defeated. I couldn't handle the pain anymore, it was horrible. I was constantly being told how much of a waste of space I really was by everyone that knew me. My father, the kids at school so why would they care about me and want to help me.

'Bella your far from a waste of space, please believe me. I know your father and people at school have made you believe that but you are not. You are the most beautiful amazing brave young girl I have ever met in my entire life and you deserve to have happiness in your life and deserve to have a loving family which is what we want to provide for you Bella if you want.' Edward said. How could he describe me as beautiful, I was far from beautiful.

'I want to Edward, it's just so hard. you have to understand that all I've known for the past six years is nothing but pain and torture. Of course I want to be happy and have a family but it's going to take some time to get to that point' I said to him. I wanted nothing more than to be able to be part of this family but for such a long time, my life had been nothing but pain and misery. It was going to take a long time to get used to feeling loved and cared for and I just hoped that one day I would feel happy again and be part of their family.

'Bella I know it's going to take a while to get used to, I just want you to remember that we are always here for you no matter what' he said holding me even closer if it was even possible to get any closer to him. Being here in his arms was the nicest feeling ever, he made me feel safe and loved and I enjoyed the feeling more than anything. I knew it was going to take some time to heal and to move on but I knew as long as I had Edward and his family, I knew I would be okay. We laided cuddled up together for ages just enjoying each other's company. I could feel my ribs starting to ache again and the pain was coming a little hard to handle but with Edward laying next to me his cold body soothed them a little but the pain was still there. I just wished it would go away but I knew it was never going to go away. Edward shifted next to me which caused him to nudge my stomach which sent shooting pains through my stomach causing me to hiss in pain.

'Bella, are you okay?' Edward almost shouted in panic.

'Just still a little bit of pain in my ribs and stomach, I'll be fine' I told him.

'I'll get you some painkillers, darling. I'll be right back' he said getting up and leaving the room. He returned a few minutes later with a glass of water and some tablets. I sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed whilst he handed them to me and I took them with a swig of water before placing the glass beside me.

'Thank you' I told him.

'It's okay darling' he said sitting back down on the bed next to me. He leaned close to me and I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me close to his side. He reached his hand up towards my face sending my heart into frenzy. He gently stroked his hand softly down the side of my face sending delicious tingles throughout my body. It was the weirdest but also the most amazing feeling I have ever felt in my life. I looked up at his face and he give me the most amazing crooked smile that makes me fall in love with him even more.

I knew from the first time I laid my eyes on him that I was beginning to fall for him and the way he has cared for me ever since he rescued me from my father filled me with a deep love for him and I know it was only early and we hadn't known each other for very long but the way he made me felt was amazing. I didn't know whether he would ever feel the same way about me but I hoped one day he would. I didn't know what to make of the way he was with me. He was always there for me no matter what and he was always there to comfort me but was that as a friend or did he like me the way I liked him? The answer was I really didn't know but one thing I knew for sure was that he meant a lot to me.

I wanted to be happy about these feelings and enjoy my time together with Edward and his family but I knew I wouldn't be able to feel completely happy until the police had caught Charlie and he could no longer hurt me. The thought of him still being out there and knowing he could come after me and try to harm us was constantly on my mind. I couldn't let anything happen to them because all they have done is helped me and without them I would be dead right now. By taking me in they have literally saved my life. I would forever be grateful to them for doing this for me. Things were going to be up and down for a while but I knew that in time things would get so much better eventually.

Once the painkillers started to take effect, I could feel the pain leave my body and I was so grateful for it. I wanted to enjoy the peace but I couldn't relax knowing he was there somewhere possibly looking for me.

'Edward, has Carlisle heard anything else from the police?' I ask him.

'They rang earlier but there is no more news yet but you don't need to worry because we won't let him hurt you' Edward said.

'What about school?' I ask, I can't spend the rest of my life hiding away from everything. No matter how nervous I was about going back to school not knowing what was going to happen with the girls that caused my already messed up life to be ten times worse having to put up with their abuse as well as what I was already suffering at home on a daily basis.

'Well you don't have to worry about that just yet as Carlisle doesn't think you should go back until you heal physically and we all think you need some time to recover emotionally as well. There's absolutely no rush and you can go back whenever you feel your ready but with the Charlie situation I think you should wait a while' Edward said which made me feel slightly better knowing I didn't have to panic over it just yet but I knew I needed to get it over and done with at some point. I knew that either way it was going to be a very difficult to go back and I was absolutely dreading it. I was trying to be brave but inside I could feel myself begin to panic, I didn't know whether I could handle all the name calling and if those girls pulled me and tried to do anything to me again it would be the thing that sends me over the edge. I could only handle so much before it would all get too much.

'I want to go back but im just scared because I don't know whether I can handle having to deal with the bullies again' I told him honestly.

'Bella, I can't promise that they won't say anything to you but what I do promise is that one of us will be with you at all times and we won't let anything happen to you, I promise' Edward said, his voice full of honesty. I snuggled into him to show how much his words meant to me and that him being there for me meant the world to me.

'Thank you Edward, it means a lot to me' I told him.

'I'll be here for you Bella please remember that' Edward said.

'I will. thank you' I said.

'What time is it?' I asked snuggling into his side.

'2o'clock in the afternoon, Are you hungry?' he asked. At his words my stomach decided to answer for me by grumbling really loudly causing Edward to laugh and me too blush bright red in embarrassment. His laugh was like church bells and it was the best sound in the world, I could listen to it all day.

'Come on, let's get you something to eat shall we' Edward said getting up off the bed and helping me to stand up. I wobbled a little bit but Edward quickly steadied me, my legs felt slightly weak and stiff. Carlisle told me I would be a weak for a while whilst my body recovers from the attack. I was used to it through, after going through so many severe beatings over the years. I couldn't remember the last time that I was physically injured in some way.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and walked with me slowly down the stairs whilst keeping me from falling down the stairs. With my clumsiness I probably wouldn't of made it down the stairs without injuring myself further. Yes most of my injuries over the years were caused by my father but some were from my non-existent sense of balance. I was always tripping over my own feet, just something else to cause me even more pain than I already had to suffer.

We walked into the living room and the whole Cullen family were all sat on the couches watching the TV cuddling up with each other. They all turned towards us as we walked in and give me reassuring, welcoming smiles. Edward walked me over to the couch and helped me to get comfy.

'I'll be right back Bella' Edward said and headed towards the kitchen. I started feeling really anxious about being in the room with everyone, I didn't look up but I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I felt scared about being in a room full of people that could quite easily hurt me, I knew somewhere deep down that they wouldn't hurt me but I could feel my heartbeat start to increase and my breathing started to pick up as the fear settled in. I was starting to have a full blown panic attack. The room was beginning to spin, the walls wouldn't stop moving. I took many deep breaths and tried to calm down but no matter what I did I couldn't control it.

I felt icy hands take hold of mine and when I looked up I saw Edward and Carlisle kneeling in front of me, looking very concerned.

'Bella, You need to calm down. Your safe here, nobody is going to hurt you here. I promise' Edward said trying to calm me down. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks, I was sick of feeling so scared all the time even when I knew I was safe. This was just another side effect of what that monster had done to me. I just wanted this to be over, I could never even think of having an normal life until he was locked away and couldn't hurt me or this family anymore than they have already.

Once I managed to slow down my breathing and calmed down enough, Edward handed me a glass of water which I took with shaking hands. I couldn't get them to stop shaking and trying to drink the water was proving to be more difficult than it should of been but I managed to in the end. After taking a couple of sips, Edward took the glass from me and placed it on the coffee table.

'Feeling any better?' Carlisle asked me causing me to look at him. His eyes showed nothing but worry and concern. I keep expecting one of them to lose their temper with me and get angry at me for causing all this trouble for their family but they just keep surprising me.

'Yes, im sorry' I whispered feeling embarrassed.

'Why are you sorry Bella?' He asked me.

'For freaking out again' I said a few tears escaping again. I felt pathetic, I was so sick of freaking out over the stupidest things. I hoped things were going to get better soon, I just want to have a normal life. I wanted this nightmare to be finally over.

'Bella, you don't need to keep apologising we all understand what you have been through and although we cant even imagine how much pain you must of been through. We do however want to help you through this and be here for you. If you want to cry then you can cry, If you need time alone then you can have time alone. Whatever you need just let us know sweetheart' Esme said coming over and sitting down next to me. They are just so caring and understanding towards me, I thought they would think I was worthless and pathetic when they found out everything yet they completely understand and still want me to be part of their family.

'Thank you' I said to her.

'We all care about you Bella' she said placing a kiss on my forehead. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but honesty and looking around the rest of the family I could see nothing but sympathy and love in their eyes and for the first time in a long time I actually felt loved. A genuine smile spread across my face as happiness settled into my heart, the first true happiness I have felt in a long time, tears fell down my cheeks but they were happy tears.

Once I stopped crying, Edward handed me a tissue and I wiped the tears away. I smiled my thanks to him and he then handed me a sandwich which I took gratefully when my stomach grumbled with hunger. I finished it quickly and Edward took the plate away and came back into the room and sat next to me on the couch and pulled me close to his side. We all spent the next few hours getting to know each other and just having a good time as a family until I felt the exhaustion take over me and I fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of someone I cared about deeply.

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it. REVIEW please :) **

**I have a few good ideas for the upcoming chapters so I hope people will stick with me. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's chapter 21, enjoy :) **

**Bella's POV**

The next two weeks went fast and we heard nothing from Charlie. The police were still searching for him but so far they had been no luck, they were trying their best and doing everything they could to find him but so far they had no new leads. I tried not let it get to me but It was all I could think of. I hadn't left the house since I arrived here and It was driving me up the wall. I was constantly on edge, the smallest thing causing me to jump out of my skin. To make things even worse, I was going back to school today after getting the go ahead that I was healed physically. I still had a lot of bruises and was still in a little bit of pain but nothing like what it was before. Carlisle had to do an pelvic exam to ensure he had done no serious damage when he raped me which thankfully he hadn't but it was the most embarrassing moment of my life, but Carlisle made me feel comfortable with him and I knew he would never hurt me.

The past two weeks I had gotten to know the whole family a lot better and they all made me feel so welcome and although I still had nightmares every single night, I felt happier than I have in a long time and I was enjoying the feeling but now all I could think about was what was going to happen when I went back to school. I don't know whether I could handle everyone being nasty to me again. could I really handle the constant name-calling or could I hope that things might be better? Edward had promised me that someone will be there at all times but I still worry.

'Hey love, you okay?' Edward said coming into the room and standing behind me. no matter how many times he calls me 'love', it still sends shivers down my spine. We were still just friends but we have grown even closer over the past two weeks. He was my rock and was always there for me when I needed comfort after having an nightmare, which I couldn't be more grateful about.

'Yeah, Im fine' I told him not looking away from the window, the last thing I wanted was to cause him anymore worry.

'Bella, you know your a terrible liar' Edward says chuckling. I sigh, he could easily tell when im lying and I don't know why I even bother to try to.

'Sorry, im just worried about tomorrow' I told him turning around and facing him.

'Bella we've been through this. I promise you that nobody will hurt you, none of us will let that happen' Edward said whilst wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He was right we had been through this loads the past two weeks but it didn't make me feel any less nervous than I already did. I felt stupid for going on about it so much but what I went through was hell on earth. He would never truly understand what it felt like to go through literal hell everyday in that place and the thought of going back to it right now made me feel sick.

This past two week had been the best time, I have spent in the past six years and even though it was plagued with nightmares I hadn't been this happy in such a long time. I felt like I finally had a family that wanted me and I felt the love from them all. I still couldn't understand how they could be so accepting of me and just let me into their family. Every single one of them had been there for me in some way especially Edward. I liked him everyday even more and I wanted to tell him but I didn't know how he would react to telling him plus I felt like I should wait a while before telling him because I knew I was nowhere near ready for an relationship not that he would ever actually like me back.

looking into his eyes, I saw nothing but honesty but how could he promise something like that? There was no way at all that they could possibly stay with me 24/7 and I couldn't expect that much from them. Having me in their home and part of their family was dangerous enough to them and it meant the world to me but I couldn't help but feel the guilt every time I thought about the things that my monster of a father could do to them if he found out that I was with them. I knew it wouldn't be very long before that happened and this happiness would end.

'Edward, how can you promise something like that through? there's no way one of you could be with me 24/7 and I can't expect any of you to do that for me. I just don't know whether I can handle them all starting on me again, it was hard the first time.' I told him. He stepped closer to me and placed his hand on each side of my face forcing me to look into his eyes.

'How many times do we have to have this conversation Bella? You are part of this family now and we all care about you deeply and everything we do for you will not be a problem and you wouldn't be asking too much of us. We want to help you get through this and I promise I won't let them hurt you again. I know its going to be difficult but you have to stay strong, it will get better. Please trust me' Edward told him trailing his finger softly down my cheek. I believed that he would protect him but I needed him to understand the pain I went through having to deal with the bullying on top of everything else that was happening.

'I know Edward and I believe you that you will all protect me but you have no idea the pain I went through all those years being bullied on top of what was happening with Charlie. I want to believe that everything will be okay but right now I cant imagine a life without pain in it, please just give me some time. Its going to take some time for me to get used to all of this' I begged him. They just didn't understand that I just couldn't go from six years of absolute hell to nothing but happiness no matter how much I wanted that to happen.

'Bella, I understand..' he started to say but I cut him off.

'EDWARD don't you dare tell me you understand! Did you go through six years of getting kicked, punched, slapped, stabbed, burnt and raped by your own father? Did your father blame you for killing your own mother? Did you spend all that time completely alone and then going to school and getting tortured further by bullies' I screamed at him with tears running down my face. How could he ever understand what that felt like?

His face fell at my words and I could clearly see the hurt cross his features. I instantly felt guilty for shouting at him like I did. It wasn't right to take my anger out on him and it just made me cry even harder. I fell to my knees as the emotions that had built up inside hit me hard causing my heart to clench. Edward was immediately by my side and wrapped me up in a hug which I flinched at and tried to pull away from him but he just held onto me harder.

'I'm sorry' I whispered to him.

'You don't need to apologise Bella, you were right I don't understand what you went through but what I do know is that your incredibly strong and you will get through this I promise' Edward said stroking my hair gently making me feel incredibly relaxed and helped my tears to slow down. I nodded at him feeling defeated and unable to argue with him about this any longer.

I stayed in edwards just enjoying the comfort he always give me when I had a breakdown like this. One minute about Edward was he is always there for you when you need no matter what even after telling him everything my father did to me. I thought he would be repulsed by me and never want to speak or see me ever again but I was very wrong. He stayed by my side through it all, he was my true hero and I would be forever grateful to him and his whole family especially Alice.

Without her, I don't know whether I would of actually survived much longer. She was the first person in years to actually help me and for that she would of always be a special part of my life. She was like a sister to me and I loved her as one.

As I layed in Edwards arms I began to feel sleepy and noticing this he picked me up and carried me to my bed before tucking me in and placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

'Goodnight my love' he whispered in my ear and like that I fell asleep and slept peacefully.

The next morning I woke up feeling so much more refreshed and better after finally being able to get a good night's sleep. All Night I dreamt of Edwards lips kissing me and the feeling that his kisses sent through my body. It was like mini fireworks being set off all at once. I had never in my life felt feelings for someone this strong than I did for edward. His velvety voice was soft as silk and his smile made me smile in return.

He helped get through each day and I knew I was going to need him today more than ever. I still didn't feel like I was stronger to get through this but I wanted to more than anything. For my mother and for Edward and his family. I was to blame for causing them the danger they were currently in and I needed to get through today and show them that im not just a lost cause and they didnt just help me for nothing.

So with that in thought I got up went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower to help relax muscles whilst chanting the whole time to myself ' **_I can do this.. I will do this' _**over and over and tried my hardest to believe it was true. God how badly I wanted it to be true, I didn't want to fail them.

After I finished my shower, I wrapped myself in a big fluffy white towel before walking out of the bathroom to find some clothes laid out on my bed for me with a note on top.

_**Thought you might want some help picking something to wear. Get dressed and I'll have something for breakfast ready for you when you come down **_

_**Alice xx**_

A smile appeared on my face at her words. I don't know what id do without that girl, she was always thinking of the small things and those were what meant the most to me. Knowing that I didn't have to worry about finding something to wear helped me to relax further. I had always had a terrible sense of fashion as Alice had pointed out the first chance she got which ended in her buying me loads of new clothes.

Of course I had tried to stop her not wanting them to spend so much money on me on top of everything else they had done for me already but I might as well of been talking to myself as they wouldn't listen to a word I said.

Alice was a ball of energy all the time which can be slightly annoying at times but she wouldn't be Alice if she wasn't that way.

I lifted the outfit up of the bed and was pleasantly surprised to find that I actually liked the outfit. It was a simple long-sleeved purple top and some nice designer blue jeans that hugged my curves perfectly. I also had a simple purple hoodie to go on top to keep me warm. To finish off the outfit there was a pair of black converse shoes which complimented the outfit perfect.

After quickly getting dressed, I applied a little bit of concealer to hide some of the bruises on my face that were still showing not wanting to give the kids at school any more reason to attack me. Im sure the story of how the chief of polices daughter accused him of abuse will be around the whole town by now and I didn't even know if any of them would actually believe me but to be honest I didn't care if they believed me or not.

Taking a deep breath I slowly made my way down the stairs to find the rest of the cullens sat in the kitchen cleaning up what looked like their breakfast plates.

'Morning Bella' Esme said giving me a motherly smile. We had become very close the past two weeks and she like her husband were the most caring and compassionate people I had ever met. She was beginning to become like a second mother to me. I would never forget my own mother and she would always be my mother but Esme was still like a second mother to me.

'Good morning' I told her returning her smile.

'Here's your breakfast Bella' Alice said handing me a plate of scrambled eggs on toast which made my stomach grumble loudly causing the whole family to laugh and of course I went bright red with embarrassment.

'Thank you' I told her sitting down and digging in. She give me a grin and sat down next to me. It tasted amazing, the best scrambled eggs ive ever tasted. The whole concept of eating when I needed still felt foreign to me after going so long without hardly enough food to survive.

After I finished my breakfast I got up and quickly washed my plate and then it was time to go. I could feel the nerves start to settle in and I had to take a couple of deep breathes to stay calm. It was incredibly hard to do with the thought of what I was about to face on top of the fact Charlie was out there. My head started spinning forcing me to have sit down.

'Bella are you okay?' Edward asked coming up beside me. I took a few more breathes before answering.

' Yes I'm fine, don't worry about me' I told him even though I was far from fine but I didn't want to worry anyone anymore.

'Okay well your riding with me in my car if you don't mind' He said giving me a small smile.

'Yeah that's fine, I don't mind' I told him standing up. He held his hand out for me to help me up which I accepted gratefully knowing how shaky my legs were right now. I followed him out of the kitchen into the living room where the rest of the family were waiting for us. When we entered Carlisle came up to me.

'Bella just so you know there will be police officers all around the school just incase your father turns up but don't worry we won't let anything happen to you sweetheart' he told me in his gentle voice that always put me at ease.

'Thank you Carlisle' I told him grateful that they would be someone their watching for my father.

'Your welcome Bella and I know today is going to be hard for you but just remember we are all here for you and if you need to come home if it gets too much then you can Bella' he told me placing a comforting hand on my arm. I nodded at him, I could see the love in his eyes as he spoke to me which made tears fill my eyes. He was like the father that I wished I could of have and he had done nothing but look after me. This family really were my lifeline and I knew that with them I could get through this day.

'Okay let's go' I said taking a deep breath and following the others out of the door to face the day I had been dreading.

**Thank you for reading :) comment/ review please **


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's chapter 22, enjoy :) **

**Bella's POV**

The whole ride to school was filled with heavy breathing and my heart racing, I could feel it pounding against my ribcage. I couldn't seem to calm myself down. I was starting to have a panic attack and I knew I needed to calm down otherwise this wouldn't end well for me.

It made me feel weak to react like this after all I had been through this for the past six years, why was I being such a coward all of a sudden? Surely by now I would be used to the pain that came from the bullying. But just because I was used to it doesn't mean I should have to deal with it.

Edward kept shooting me glances the whole way there. I could almost feel the worry coming off him which just made me feel guilty for making him worry about me. I wanted to be strong for him but I also wanted nothing more than to be a coward and ask him to turn the car around and take me back home.

The closer we got to the school the more panicky I got and I felt the beginning of a panic attack coming. Edward reached over and placed his hand on my arm trying to calm me down and it worked a little bit like normal with him. It seemed to always be able to calm me down when I was getting stressed. He just had this aura around him that made me feel at ease. I have to say out of all the males in the family I felt more comfortable around him than I thought was ever going to be possible again after what Charlie put me through. Of course I still occasionally flinched away from any sudden movements but I knew he would never hurt me.

Carlisle suggested that I spoke to someone professionally when I was ready but I didn't want to. I couldn't bring myself to even think about telling a complete stranger what that monster did to me and even through I knew I was going to probably have to go to court when they finally caught Charlie and that frightened me more than anything but if I didn't then he might get off with it and will be free and will come after me and the Cullen's. I couldn't let that happen.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realise that the car had stopped until I heard Edward open his car door and walk around the car and open mine. He kneeled down in front of me and took my hands in his. I looked into his golden eyes that I always seem to get lost in, they hold so many different emotions all at once.

'Bella I know today is going to be hard on you but please just remember that nothing anybody says to you is true and that no matter what anybody else says we will always be here for you. I promised I wouldn't let anybody hurt you and I won't' Edward said to me squeezing my hands in a reassuring way whilst giving me one of his famous gorgeous smiles that always melts my insides. It's crazy the effect this boy has on me after just a few short weeks.

'Thank you Edward. It means alot to know that I have you and the others there for me. It's more than I have had in a long time and you all have no idea how grateful I am about that. If I didn't have you all, I would have no one.' I told him holding back the tears. It was true if I didn't have Edward and the others I wouldn't have nobody and truth be told I didn't know how much longer I would of survived living the way I was before they saved me.

'Your welcome Bella, helping you was one of the best things this family has done because you complete this family and without you it really wouldn't be the same. Your part of this family now Bella and we all love you' Edward told me with nothing but honesty and love in his voice. His words filled me with even more happiness than I thought possible. It touched me deeply that they thought of me that way and it give me the strength that I needed to hopefully get through this day. So with that determination Edward held his hand out for me and I climbed out of the car.

Just as we closed the door of the car, the rest of the family got out of their cars and joined us at the front of Edwards Volvo. They all give me reassuring smiles and like that I felt more calm and relaxed knowing that even I would have my new family by my side. We walked together into the school building receiving quite a few weird looks on the way.

They were all probably wondering what the murderer as what they sometimes called me was doing with five of the most attractive people in this school and I didn't blame them. I was far from anywhere near their beauty and probably looked so out of place walking with them but I didn't care because they were now my family and I loved them all.

They all walked me to my first lesson which was English and I thankfully had Alice and jasper in this lesson with me so I wouldn't be on my own. The others said goodbye and left for their classes each telling me I would be okay and that if anybody says anything to just ignore them. Easier said than done. I could already hear people talking about me all around me and im sure it was just going to get worse as the day went on.

We walked into the classroom and went to the back of the room to my usual table which was normally empty apart from me. It was like I had some sort of disease the way they wouldn't come near me apart from to insult me. I still didn't understand why they actually hated me so much, what did I do to them that was so bad that they felt the need to do what they did everyday.

Looking around the classroom now I could see people sending me murderous looks just like they used to but it seemed even worse now. My heart speed up and I could feel myself panicking once again. Why couldn't they just leave me alone, I hadn't done anything to them so why did they hate me so much? they felt the need to make me feel bad about myself every single day and I couldn't understand why. I could feel the tears coming and I tried to hold them back, I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing how much their words hurt me.

I had Jasper and Alice sat on either side of me and both looked very worried about me. Alice reached over and took my hand into hers and squeezed it comfortingly before leaning over and whispering in my ear 'Bella just ignore them, there not worth it. Your so much better than what they are. Don't let them get to you'.

I took a deep breath and took comfort from her words, i just had to keep reminding myself that they wont worth my tears and I was trying but It was becoming harder and harder as the whispers and glares carried on. I knew this day was going to be hard but I never expected it to be as hard as it was. I knew it was going to be a struggle but I thought I could be strong. I needed to be strong. I had to get through this, I couldn't let them get to me anymore. I had let them do that to me for too long and now I needed to move on with my life.

With that thought in my head, I held my held up high and faced the front of the class and focused my attention on what the teacher was saying and ignored everyone around me. The lesson passed in kind of a blur and before I knew it the lesson was over. I packed my stuff up and we walked out of the classroom together as a family. Outside of the classroom, Edward was leaning against the doorway and when he saw us a immediate smile appeared on his beautiful face.

'Hey' I said giving him a slight smile whilst still trying to keep my attention away from the whispers and stares we were getting around us.

'Hey' He replied putting an arm around my shoulders and we started walking down the hallway together. It felt like the whole school was just stood there staring at me as I went past and it made me want to run and get away from here as fast as I could. They had hurt me for so long, why couldn't they just leave me alone. A tear fell down my cheek which caused Edward to frown and grab hold of my hand and take me outside away from everyone.

'Bella, look at me' I looked up at him as more tears fell down my cheeks. He hastily wiped them away as they fell.

'Bella listen to me. You are a million times better than everyone in that school. Your beautiful and kind and no matter what they say to you in there none of it is true. They are just jealous of you darling because they could never be as kind-hearted as you. I want you to promise me that you won't let them make you think we don't all love you because nothing them idiots in there say will change how much you mean to us' Edward told me pulling me into his arms. His words made me cry harder.

He really had no idea how much he and his family meant to me. God I had only known them for about 3 weeks yet they were my entire life now and they had done more for me in those three weeks than anybody has ever done for me in the past 6 years. He held me tight against his chest rubbing my back whilst I calmed down.

'I just don't understand why they hate me so much. What have I done to deserve this?' I said in between sobs. At my words he pulled back and he forced me to look in his eyes.

'They do it because they are heartless horrible people. You don't deserve the way they treat you and I don't know or understand why anyone would be so cruel to someone as beautiful as you are and if they can't see that then they are blind' Edward said wiping away more tears. God everytime he called me that I could feel my heart skip a beat. He made me feel like everything would be okay just by holding me in his strong arms. What he said was true through, they are just heartless people that obviously have nothing better to do with their lives and I wouldn't let them get to me anymore. Pulling away from his chest I wiped my tears away.

'Sorry' I apologised, I bet he was sick of having to deal with this. I was always crying and it was bound to be becoming annoying.

'Bella you have nothing to apologise for. I said I would be here for you no matter what and I mean that, anything you need just tell me' He said placing a loose piece of hair out of my eyes.

'I know im just sick of crying all the time' I told him. It made me feel so weak and I was sick of feeling so low all the time. I wanted to be happy and finally being with Edward and his family made me feel that happiness. For so many years of abuse and torture I had come to believe that I didn't deserve to be happy because I was constantly getting told that it was my fault that my mother had passed away and even though I knew deep down that it wasn't my fault, I still believed Charlie was he said it to me. The words he used to taunt me with constantly would forever be with me and looking back they were what hurt the most, well nearly. The beatings were obviously painful but nothing hurt more than getting made to believe that you had killed the one person you loved more than anything in the world. My mother was my rock and I missed her more and more every single day.

'Bella to be honest I would be more worried if you didn't cry with everything you have been through but you are strong and I promise you it will get better' He promised me. I took comfort from his words and I suppose he was right, I couldn't bottle up my emotions that would be so much worse than letting them out. I hoped he was right, he had said those words to me quite a lot the past few weeks but I was still having a very difficult time believing them because I knew I would always feel the pain of losing my mother and I would never be able to forget the pain Charlie had put me through for such a long time. I also couldn't move on with my life until I felt safe again which I wouldn't do until Charlie was caught and behind bars. I was constantly on edge not knowing where he was or what he was planning because I knew he wouldn't just give up easily and let me off. He had made sure that I knew that everyday. He had threatened me also everyday that if I ever told anybody about was what was happening he would make sure I would regret it.

This made me feel all the more guilty constantly thinking of the danger I had put my new family in. I was still amazed and stunned by everything they had done for me and the fact that they had just took me in straight away without hesitation made my love for them grow even more. I had only known them for a few weeks yet each and every one of them had a special place in my heart and they would remain there for the rest of my life. I don't think they would ever truly understand how much they had saved me and I made a promise to myself that I would somehow repay them for that.

We stayed outside for the rest of the next lesson knowing their was no point in going to the lesson when they wasn't much of it left plus Edward insisted I needed some time to get my emotions in check which I was grateful for. I needed to calm down fully before having to face anybody again. Knowing I would have Edward by my side made me feel better but I knew he couldn't stay by my side forever. I needed to be strong and stick up for myself, I couldn't expect him to be my side 24/7 not that I would mind if he were because truthfully he made me feel completely safe in his presence. I needed him to be able to get through each day and that scared me more than anything to be honest because I was truly scared of what would happen if he or any of them left me. They had become my lifeline and without them I don't know what I would do.

**Thank you for reading, review please. I want peoples honest opinions (negative reviews welcomed). I am enjoying writing the story so i will continue no matter what but I would like to know If people are actually liking the story. It would mean a lot if people can let me know what they think. **

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible but im really busy with college assignments at the minute. Thank you for being patient :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's chapter 23, enjoy and review please x **

**Edward's POV**

Meeting Bella had been the best thing to ever happen to me, she brought the good out in all of us and her living with us and being part of our family brought light and happiness to all our lives. I had seen a massive change in everyone, especially Rosalie. At first she had been angry about us bringing an human into our home but once she realised how truly awful Bella's had been and how much she had suffered, she understood and actually become just as close to her as me and Alice. The whole family cared deeply for Bella and loved her in their own way. Esme and Carlisle considered her as their own daughter and the others considered her as their sister but my connection to her was different.

Since the first time I had met her properly in the hospital, I had felt a strong pull towards her and instantly felt strong feelings towards her. Seeing her so broken and hurt like that hurt me more than anything in the world, it was like I was experiencing her pain. Every time I touched her I felt electricity go through our bodies and I could heart her heart skipping beats in response to my touch. Over the past two weeks we had become closer and closer and my feelings for her grew deeper and deeper as time went on but I didn't want to rush into anything with her and didn't want to overwhelm her when she was still recovering.

Thinking about everything she had suffered no matter how many times it went through my head it didn't cause the anger or the pain to lessen. The thought of that vile man hurting her the way he had made me want to find him and kill him in the most painful way there was. He had caused her so much pain and although she seemed to be strong, I could see how deeply he had effected her emotionally. She was plagued constantly by nightmares of his beatings and the worst being when he raped her. That particular event seemed to replay in her dreams almost every night, she would scream and cry in her sleep and every time I would be there to comfort her. I was incredibly proud of her for the way she was dealing with everything.

My whole family hated seeing her having to relive the things that monster did to her and I could see how badly it affected them seeing her in pain especially when she woke up screaming and crying. Their anger towards Charlie seemed to increase each time and they all imagined different ways to kill him painfully to make him suffer the way Bella had and the way she was still suffering even now. Carlisle had surprised me the most, he was always the one who hated violence but he considered Bella his daughter and hated seeing her in pain and not being able to do anything to help her was hurting him a lot. I wish their was something I could to make it all okay for her, I wish their was a way to turn back time and stop this all from happening. I would anything to take away her pain, it was unbearable seeing her struggle.

The worst part I think for me was the way that monster had made her feel so bad about herself. The emotional abuse she had to endure from both him and the bullies had made her feel like she wasn't beautiful and deserved everything she had got which just made my heart break even further. She was the most kind-hearted beautiful person I had met and hearing the thoughts of the students around us when we were walking down the hallway of the school made me want to kill every one of them. They were just jealous horrible people and I don't know how they could be so cruel to her.

Seeing her begin to cry, I had to get her out of there. It broke my heart when she had broken down again and started crying, I think not knowing why they seemed to hate her so much was making the whole situation much worse for her. I wish I had a proper answer for her but I didn't because to be honest their was no reason for their cruelty and she didn't deserve any of their harsh words. What angers me the most is they will never understand how truly hurtful their words are to Bella and any one else that they bully.

I wanted them to leave her alone and stop with the glares and whispering. She didn't deserve any of it and quite frankly they didn't deserve to have Bella as a friend anyway because she was more caring and beautiful than any of them. She was worth more than any of them and I would make sure she knew that every day of her life. I wanted to make her happy, She deserved to smile as much as possible because her smile was truly just as beautiful as she was and every time I saw her smile it brought one to my face as well.

Every time she had started crying she always seemed to get angry at herself and I could tell it was frustrating to her but she needed to know that crying was a good thing in her situation and also expected after everything she had been through. In all honesty I think I would be more worried if she didn't occasionally cry and I wanted her to know that we were always there was her no matter what. I know she felt embarrassed crying in front of us but we all understood how much suffering she had been through and we all knew she had every right to cry.

We stayed outside for the rest of the lesson seeing as through their wasn't much of the lesson left plus I felt she needed some time to get her thoughts together and calm down a bit. We just sat together and talked and after a little while I could visibly see her begin to relax and calm down. That's the one thing about Bella that continued to amaze me and the rest of the family was how brave she was and we had become to realise how she would put everybody else's happiness and safety before her own. Jasper could sometimes feel the guilt coming from her and I knew why that was. She felt guilty for the whole Charlie situation, she thinks that he could harm us and I can tell she blames herself for that. If only she knew how nothing he could possibly do could do any harm whatsoever to us. I could tell she was also frightened about him coming after her and hurting her again but I would not him get anywhere near her ever again. If I had anything to do with it, nobody would hurt her ever again. I would do anything in my power to keep her safe no matter what. She was my life now.

It was almost time for lunch and I was worried how she would cope with going into the cafeteria with everyone being there and I wanted to protect her from it all but I knew I couldn't and she had to face it. She couldn't keep running away from everyone forever. I would not let anybody hurt her and we would all be there through it all. If anybody started on her whilst I or the others were there they would soon regret it because their was no way I would let them get away with saying horrible stuff to her. She had been through enough already, she definitely didn't need anything else right now.

'You ready to go and get some lunch darling?' I asked her as the bell signalling lunchtime sounded throughout the school. I could already hear my family making their way towards us and I could hear in their thoughts how worried they were about Bella. They all cared about her and I don't think Bella realises just how much they consider her part of this family now and wouldn't let anybody hurt her.

'Yes, let's get this over with' She said and I could almost feel the fear and nerves rolling off her.

'We will all be there with you the whole time Bella and we wont let anybody hurt you, I promise' I told her taking her hand in mine. She nodded and we made our way into the school where the rest of the family was stood waiting for us. They all give her smiles and reassured her further that she would be okay and I could visibly see her relax by my side.

Already I could hear people whispering around us and I could already feel the anger bursting inside of me, its horrible the stuff they were saying about her. How could they be so cruel? Calling her a slut, a whore and everything you could imagine. Each word just fuelled my anger even more. We made our way into the cafeteria and headed straight into the lunch line to get some food for us and Bella not that we would be eating a lot. I could hear their thoughts flying around me.

_'Look at that ugly slut hanging around with the Cullen's, like any of them actually give a shit about her. She's worthless' _

_'Urghh, look at that skank. Wouldn't surprise me if she was sleeping with the whole family' _

Their thoughts just kept getting worse and worse and I wanted to kill them all. Bella was far from a slut and she never would be a slut. I don't know how some of girls in this school have the right to call anybody a slut when they dress in skirts that barely cover anything and they actually think it's attractive! It's disgusting. It actually makes me want to throw up definitely when they come over to me in the corridors and try to flirt with me.

I didn't want none of them anywhere near me, there is only one girl in my life that I wanted to hold and kiss and that girl was currently by my side holding tightly onto my hand. Even though she still had lots of bruises and scars she was still the most beautiful girl in this whole school and the entire world.

We got our food and headed to a table at the back of the room out of the way from everyone to make Bella as comfortable as possible. I wanted to shield her from all the cruel words that were being said to her. She had enough to deal with and she certainly didn't need some stupid idiots causing her further stress. Just as we sat down I could see the girls that had beat Bella up enter the cafeteria and Bella's eyes widened in fear. She started to shake and you could see that she was beginning to panic.

'Bella we won't let them hurt you I promise' I told her rubbing my thumb over her hand to try to calm her down.

'They won't touch you Bella' Rosalie told her as well leading to the rest of the family saying the same thing. I smiled at how protective they were becoming of her and I was grateful for it. I could see her begin to calm down at their words. God seeing how badly they had effected her made me want to hurt them just as much as I wanted to kill Charlie.

'Edward their going to come over here and try to have a go at Bella. Let them, trust me Bella will handle it' Alice said too fast and quiet for Bella to understand. I frowned but nodded my head. I couldn't just sit here and let them hurt her feelings through and promised myself if it got too out of hand I would stop it but deep down I knew she needed to face this. I just hope that Alice was right and she would be able to handle it.

**thank you for reading, review please **


	24. Chapter 24

**H****ere's chapter 24, enjoy! :) comment and vote please. Means alot when people tell me whether they like the story or not x bad comments welcome as well as it will help me :) **

***** ** **Bella's POV**

The moment I saw Amy and the others girl come into the cafeteria I immediately started to panic. I didn't want to have to deal with them, I had been through enough crying for one day and I was tired. Both physically and emotionally. I don't have a clue how I managed to get through each day before this because right now every little thing seemed to make me want to breakdown.

I used to be so strong and refused to cry when they hurt me but now after being away from Charlie and here for a while I had finally had a break from it all and definitely didn't expect it to affect me the way it has been. Every time I heard someone mention my name around me in a bad way I could feel the tears coming. It felt like someone was stabbing me through the heart. When was this going to end?

I could tell Edward was worried about me and to be honest the only thing stopping me from breaking down again and running of this room is his icy cold hand in my hand. His hands were always so cold yet they felt comforting to me. His touch could calm me down no matter what the situation.

I knew I didn't need to be scared because I know for a fact that Edward or his family wouldn't let them hurt me but I was still nervous. The last time I saw them they beat me so bad that I ended up in hospital and they maybe couldn't hurt me physically but their words still hurt no matter how much I knew what they were saying was completely wrong. I knew I would have to face them before long but I didn't feel strong enough right now, I just hoped that they didn't come over here. Edward and the others definitely didn't need to hear what they would say to me. I didn't want them to get in any more trouble than we were already in with the whole Charlie situation which right now I didn't even want to think about. I knew he would strike at some point and I was scared to death about what he was going to do to me and the Cullen's. I couldn't care what he did to me but the last thing I wanted was for the people I have come to love and care about to get hurt definitely when it would be all my fault.

Looking around the table, I realised that these five people meant the world to her now and she knew that they cared about her just as much as she does. They had done nothing but look after her and support through literally everything and even though things don't seem to be getting any easier with the whole Charlie situation she knew that they would all be by her side no matter what. Her realising this sent a feeling of both confidence and happiness. Whatever them girls or anybody else in this school had to say to her meant nothing. Yes it would still hurt but she refused to let it bother her as much as it used to. I want to be able to move on with my life and not them ruin it anymore than they have already.

I know I can't believe them entirely for everything painful that has happened but they were the reason that school was my personal hell and I never got a break from the torture I so needed. School was supposed to be somewhere you could go to learn and make friends. Yes I kept up with my school work but I was constantly fearful of when the next hit or name would come flying towards me.

One thing I did know is that whoever invented that saying 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me' were completely stupid because to me the verbal attacks were much worse than the physical and that's because those words will stay with me for the rest of my life. I want to be able to forget the last six years but I know that even though I should be able to move on, I will never be able to forget what I had been through. The scars were completely permanent.

I could feel the whole family looking at me with concern in their eyes and I tried my best to smile to reassure them that I was okay but don't know how convincing I was being and to be honest I didn't quite know the answer myself. My mind was in turmoil, one minute I was fine the next minute I felt like I was hyperventilating.

The one thing that was keeping me calm was Edward rubbing soothing circles on my hand. I'm still so confused by what is going on with us, I know for a fact that I loved him and wanted to be with him and I wanted to know how he felt about me but I was too scared to ask him. I didn't know whether the way he was being with me was just as a friendly way or that he liked me?

The things he constantly said to me were so sweet and each one filled me with even more love. It was a feeling I had never felt for any boy before and it felt amazing. After everything Charlie did to me especially the rape I thought I wouldn't be able to let anybody touch never mind another man but with Edward it was completely different. His touch was soothing and I just knew that he would never hurt me.

At first I flinched away from his touch the same with any of the cullens but after living with them for nearly three weeks, I just knew that none of them would hurt me. Carlisle and esme had taken me in and they told me that they now saw me as their daughter. That alone brought me to tears when they first said that to me and even thinking about it now.

Being accepted into this amazing family was beyond any words. I was happier than i have ever been in such a long time. Being part of their family felt good but it always made me wish for my old life back when my mother was still alive. Yes I did once have a happy home life especially when my mother was alive and I'd always remember the good times we shared together as a family.

I would never understand what caused Charlie to hate me so bad. I know he loved my mum and losing her had been so hard on him but the things he did to me I would never be able to forgive or forget. Yet I still yearned for the old Charlie back, the loving father.

'Bella are you okay?' Edward asked me bringing me out of my thoughts.

'Yes sorry just thinking' I told him not wanting to talk about what I had been thinking about.

'You know Bella, im always here if you want to talk about anything' He said squeezing my hand that he still held. I appreciated the comfort he was providing me with, it meant a lot to me to know he was still willing to comfort me even after he learned just how bad things had been with Charlie.

'I know thank you Edward. I don't know what id do without you' I told him smiling which in return earned me one of his gorgeous sexy smiles that always seem to melt my heart. He was just too perfect.

'Your so beautiful when you smile like that' Edward said causing me to blush and the whole table started laughing which just made me go even reader. He was constantly saying nice things to me which to me felt good but also was taking some time to get used to. I mean I normally would spend every single day getting called ugly.

I was about to thank him when I saw Amy come up to the table with a large smirk on her face. Her minions of course were by her side.

'Hey slut' Amy said with a smile like she was having an casual conversation. I don't know why but I wanted to wipe that smirk off her face.

'What do you want Amy?' I said trying to get my voice to sound confident.

'For you to kill yourself. It would make the world such a better place' She sneered at me. Her words I had heard so many times yet they still hurt just as much as they did the first time she said them but I wasn't going to let her ruin my life anymore.

'What did I do to you that is so bad? Why do you hate me so much?' I asked her fighting to keep calm. Why couldn't she just leave me alone.

'You were born that's enough reason to hate you, I mean even your own mother hated you!' As soon as those words left her mouth my heart dropped to my stomach. I know she was a bitch but was she really that sad to bring my mum into this. I felt anger flow through my body causing me to stand up. Edward stood up to and placed his hand on my arm. He probably thought I was going to hit her.

'I'm okay' I told him before turning back to face Amy.

'I dont know what ive done to make you hate me so much but you know nothing about me and you know nothing about me or my mother. My mother loved me and I loved her. So don't you dare tell me that my mother hated me because you didn't even know her. She had cancer when I was 10 and she died so have a little respect and grow the hell up. You've spent years making my life a living hell and I won't let you do it anymore. You can say and do whatever you want but nothing you say matters to me' The look on her face was hysterical. It made me want to laugh in her face like she did so many times to me but I didn't instead I took a deep breath before turning and facing the rest of the students in the cafeteria.

'I don't know what I did for you to hate me but I don't care what you say about me because none of it is true and I think your all quite pathetic saying the type of stuff you have been over the tears. I just want you to know that you can't hurt me no more. I dont need any of you' I said in the most loud and confident voice that even surprised myself at how confident I sounded before sitting down.

The whole cafeteria was in complete silence probably in shock that I had finally said something to them. I felt proud at myself because I never thought I would ever have the confidence to stand up to them and it felt so amazing.

'This is not over swan' Amy sneered before walking away.

'Okay that felt so god damn good' I said feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I had been wanting to say that for such a long time.

'Bells that was so amazing!' Emmett exclaimed quite loudly. God he never speaks in a normal volume he always seems to shout.

'I'm so proud of Bella' both Alice and Rosalie said making me blush from the all the attention. Edward was still holding my hand and he had been oddly quite which caused me to look at him. He was staring at me with this weird look on his face.

'What?' I ask him, he was really creeping me out. Instead of answering me, he leaned over and kissed me...

**What did you think?** **review please, they mean alot xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's chapter 25, enjoy! Don't forget to review please! Means alot and makes me want to carry on writing :) **

**Bella's POV **

As soon as his lips landed on mine, the world around me seemed to disappear. I had been dreaming about this moment for ages and it definitely exceeded all of my expectations. It was the most mindblowing and absolutely amazing feeling I have ever felt!

I was in complete shock when we pulled apart for breath and the whole room was staring at us just as shocked as I was. I of course went bright red. His family even looked to be in complete shock. Not that I'm complaining but like seriously why did he just kiss me in front of his whole family and the whole school. Yes we had been getting closer and closer these past few weeks but I really didn't expect this to happen!

'Your amazing Bella' he simply said like he didn't even realise that everyone was watching us. I didn't know what to say, I was in shock still and was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable with the stares we were getting. Edward got up and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and took me back to where we were sat earlier.

He sat us down on the bench and held my hands in his. He had the biggest smile on his face which just made him look so young and happy that I couldn't help smiling back. His smile was one of the many reasons I had started to fall for him. He truly was amazing and I loved him but did he actually love me? What did that kiss mean? All these questions were swirling around my head and I started to become more overwhelmed.

'Bella I know I probably took you by surprise by kissing you like that but you have no idea how proud I am of you for standing up to Amy and the rest of them the way you did. I think it was the most bravest amazing things I have ever seen in my life. As for the kiss, I kissed you because I love you Bella. I really love you' Edward said.

HE LOVED ME?! I was definitely hearing things now. How could he love me, I know I love him but did he really feel the same way? God it was so confusing, I felt like my head was about to explode. So much had happened today and it was quite difficult to get your head around it all. Some parts like this moment felt too good to be true. I didn't have a clue what to say back to him. Should I tell him about how I feel? I decided to go with the truth.

'Edward, if I'm being honest today has been so unbelievable in so many ways. Ive wanted to do what I did in their for such a long time but I've never had the confidence or been brave enough to stand up to her but you and your family give me the strength to stand up because I knew that no matter what happened I would always have you all. I don't know what id do without any of you but Edward you have done more for me this past few weeks than anybody has ever done for me and that means the world to me. From the moment I met you that first time I fell in love with you Edward.' I told him looking him deep in the eyes the whole time.  
Every single word I had just said was true. If I didn't have the cullens I don't think I would of survived any of this. I would probably still be with my father being tortured with his cruel words and his horrendous beatings. They had given me the strength I needed to get through each day. There wouldn't be a day that goes by that I won't remember everything I had been through but they give me hope that things will get easier and I will get through this but its just going to take some time.

'One thing you can be 100% positive about is that you will always have us no matter what happens and you will always be part of our family for as long as you want to be. You mean the world to all of us and I can tell you now that life would not be the same without you for all of us. I know today has been an emotional rollercoaster for you but I think you are dealing with it all amazingly. Bella I also fell in love with you the first I laided eyes on you and ive wanted to tell you for such a long time but I didn't want to overwhelm you' Edward said.

Another thing about edward I absolutely loved was how considerate he actually was. He was of course right about how today had truly made my emotions go all over the place. Not even an hour ago I was in Edward's arms crying and now I felt so happy that it felt surreal. I wanted to laugh at the fact that both of us fell in love with each other the moment we saw each other and have both been struggling to find the right way and time to tell each other.

'You know this whole two weeks I have been trying to find a way to tell you how I feel. I just couldn't seem to find the right time and to be honest I couldn't face the possibility of losing you if I told you how I felt. I know it sounds pathetic but I can't lose you Edward, ive lost too many people already and I can't face anymore pain' I said feeling a lump form in my throat. I didn't want to ruin this perfectly happy moment by crying but I needed him to know how much I actually needed him.

'Bella you silly girl, you wouldn't of lost me. I'm not going anywhere and neither is the rest of the family. I can promise you that love and I promise I will do everything in my power to ensure that nobody ever hurts you again. I will do everything I can to make sure you never feel the amount of pain you have had to deal with ever again. Your safe now Bella and I will protect you with my own life' Edward said pulling me to his chest and holding me tight and close. In his arms I felt completely safe and I never wanted to leave them ever again.

However his last words had me quite worried, the thought of anybody hurting Edward literally felt like someone was stabbing me through the heart. He promised to keep me safe but I would not let him or his family get hurt because of me. I pulled away from his chest and looked into his beautiful golden eyes.

'Promise me something Edward' I asked him.  
'Anything love' he replied.

'I don't want any of you getting hurt not because of me so please promise me that you will be careful with Charlie. You have no idea what he is actually capable of and the thought of anybody hurting you or the others is horrible so please be careful' I begged him.

'Bella I promise. You don't need to worry about us, the only person I want you to looking after is you. I can't lose you Bella so promise me you won't do anything stupid or reckless' he said with so much worry in his voice.

'I promise' I told him and I hoped to god I could keep that promise.

'I love you Bella' he said and I felt my heart swell with love.

'I love you too' I told him before wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him. This truly was the best day of my life.

*******  
**Sorry it's slightly shorter than normal but I wanted to post something for yous. **

**Im currently a little stuck with coming up with an idea of how Charlie can turn back up, i want it to be quite dramatic. Any ideas please comment :) (would mean alot) **

**I will update as soon as possible, thank you again for sticking with me. **

**Until next time, **  
**Anne Marie :) Xx **


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's chapter 26, enjoy and vote and comment please! Xx **  
**-**  
**Bella's POV **

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast and no more major drama occurred which I was so grateful for. I could still hear people talking about me but it wasn't as bad as before. I think my speech actually made them realise that what they were doing to me was wrong.

It still felt like I was in the middle of a dream as I still couldn't believe that everything that had happened today had actually happened. It had been the most emotional day of my life so far and by far the happiest day of my life.

The best part of today was finally telling edward how I felt about him. I didn't really expect him to make the first move but I was so so happy that he felt the same way and that kiss was the best feeling in the world. It surprised me how truly amazing it was. If I could I would kiss him all day long. He really has been my hero this past few weeks.

I never in all the six years of abuse I had received from my dad and the bullies thought I would meet such amazing people and fall in love with the most handsome man I have ever met. He made me feel things that I never thought was possible until I met him. No matter how things got he was always there to hold me and make me smile.

Looking at him now whilst he was driving us home I still couldn't work out how someone as amazing as Edward could possibly want someone who was wasn't no where near as pretty as half of the girls in this town. He could quite easily get anyone he likes yet he chooses me. That thought scares me, all my life people have just hurt me how do I know he isn't going to do the same thing I couldn't help thinking.

I know I was probably just being stupid because deep down I knew that edward would never hurt me but when you spend six years getting hurt by someone who was supposed to love and protect you its kinda hard to trust someone else not to do the same definitely as my dad was once an ordinary loving father. I still couldn't work out how everything went so bad. How could he blame me for my mothers death.

The amount of pain and hurt he has caused me over the years you would think it would make me hate him and yes I do for the pain he caused me but at the end of the day he is still my dad and I will always love him and I think that was what I was struggling with most out of everything.

I wished more than anything that I could go back in time and have my father back. I missed the old Charlie so much and would do anything to have him back and for my mother to still be alive so that we could all be happy again.

But I know now that even though my real parents are out of my life for good, I still have two amazing people that want me to become part of their family and who consider me their daughter.

Carlisle and esme had done everything they could to help me these last few weeks and I truly considered them my new parents. I had missed an motherly touch and esme definitely provided that for me and Carlisle has become the father ive always wanted and is always there for me when I need him.

What still worried me was the fact that Charlie was out there somewhere and I wouldn't be able to move on until he made his move or he was finally found. Every minute he was the out there I was in danger aswell as the cullens. I wish he would just get whatever he is planning over and done with, I can't handle living in fear anymore.

This is another thing I hate, one minute I will be happy the next I can't help thinking about the past and end up wanting to cry! When will this end? I was sick of my emotions being all over the place. I didn't know whether to feel upset and sad about the whole situation or to be angry at him. I guess I was both because even though he wasn't here, he was still causing me stress and pain.

'Everything okay, love?' Edward asked me pulling me out of my thoughts and I didn't have a clue what to say. One thing I did know was that everything was definitely not okay and I didn't know if things would ever truly be okay.

'Yeah, everything's fine' I told him and tried to smile but I can imagine it didn't come out very convincing. I didnt want him to worry about me anymore than he was probably already was.

'Bella you know you can talk to me you know. I love you and I will always be here for you so please talk to me' Edward pleaded with me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to try calm down. I nodded at him.

'I know I can Edward but right now all I need is to go home and have a nice hot shower then we can talk please' I almost begged him. I would talk to him but I wanted to do it when we are at home but most of all I wanted to curl up in his arms where I felt the most safe.

'Of course love' He said and give me one of his gorgeous smiles before putting his foot down and going even faster than before if that was even possible.

The hot water felt absolutely amazing against my skin and helped me to relax which is definitely something I needed after today. It had definitely been a very tiring day and it wasn't even over yet. Edward still wanted to talk and I was still trying to work out what I was going to say to him.

I felt like I was being pathetic for thinking some of the things I had today yet to me they made sense. If you had been hurt as much as i have im sure you would feel the same way and find it very hard to trust anybody. All I wanted to do was move on with my life but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget the pain and hurt I had been through.

I was angry at Charlie for doing this to me but I was angry more at myself for letting what he has done affect me the way it has and is still affecting me. I want to be able to have my family touch me without me flinching away, I want to be able to go to sleep at night and not have to relive it all over again. Overall I wish none of it had happened.

God the amount of times I had dreamed that everything was okay and I had a normal family my whole life with an loving father and that my mother was alive. I still wished more than anything that it could of happened.

Of course being with the cullens had been the best thing to happen to me in years and I did love every single one of them especially Edward but they will always be a part of me that wishes it was my proper family. Yes they had made me feel as welcome as they possibly could and I could tell that they cared for me but I still felt like I was a intruder. Like I was a burden to them especially with the danger of Charlie still being out of there.

I could feel the tears coming already and that's before I even talk to Edward. I just want him to understand how hard this is for me and that it has nothing to do with him. I want him to know that I do love him and want to be able to tell him how I feel but its just going to take a while.

I didn't want to be a disappointment to Edward, he was really the most amazing person I knew and he deserved so much better than what I could offer him. He deserved someone beautiful and somebody who wasnt so broken. I was still a complete mess and he shouldn't have to deal with my breakdowns all the time. I just wanted more than anything to be happy.

With a deep breath, I turned the shower off and got quickly dried and dressed ready to face whatever the outcome of this conversation. I opened the bathroom door to find Edward sat on the end of my bed looking nervous which was something you don't see very often with him.

He was always so strong and never showed much emotion but in this moment you could see his nerves literally surrounding him. He looked up when he heard me open the door and I eyes met and It would always amaze me at the intensity of the feeling that shot through me looking into his golden eyes. You could see the same emotions reflected in his eyes.

I walked over to him and sat next to him not looking away from his eyes the whole time. His reached out and took my hands in his before placing his icy lips on mine once again. Each time he kissed me just seemed to get better and better and it made me forget everything that was happening in that moment apart from the wonderful man in front of me. He pulled away and looked deep in my eyes searching for something before taking a deep breath.

'Bella before you say anything I want you to know that nothing that you could possibly say will make me love you any less than what I do. You can talk to me about anything you want and I promise I'm not going anywhere ever. I love you Bella always' Edward said with so much love dripping in his voice that you couldn't really not believe his words. I had no doubt that he didn't love me. This had nothing to do with that.

'Edward, I know you love me and believe me I love you just as much and I need you in my life. I don't think I would of survived much longer without you and if it weren't for you I would be dead right now and I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me. But I feel so messed up right now, I want to be happy Edward. I want to be able to be good enough for you, you deserve someone who is pretty and isn't messed up like I am. You or your family shouldn't have to be danger because of me.' I paused taking a breath.

'I feel stupid all the time for crying so much and flinching when one of you go to touch me. I know none of you would ever hurt me yet I can't help waiting for the blows that I know deep down aren't going to come. Edward all I want is to be able to move on from this but I can't not why he's still out there. Do you know I sometimes find myself still having hope that the old Charlie would come back and that everything that had happened was all a horrible nightmare. I feel so much pain from it all more than I felt at the time. It feels like its all hit me at once and I don't know how to handle any of it. Today felt amazing and I felt for the first time happy but the memories are always there. The flashbacks come back at the silliest things and I can't escape any of it not even in my dreams. I don't know what to do anymore Edward. How do I get through something like this' I rambled on and on.

By the time I had finished I was pacing around the room with tears falling at an incredible speed down my cheeks and I was getting more and more worked up. It felt good to get it all out but the emotions hit me all at once making me go weak in the knees. I crumbled to the floor but before I hit it I felt strong cold arms encircle me and pull me to his chest. The heavens seem to break once again and I was sobbing loudly and hysterically and Edward just held me to him and let me cry. He give me a few minutes to calm down before he pulled me away from his chest so he could look at me.

'Bella one thing you don't need to do is thank me anymore because I need you in my life just as much. You are more than good enough for me. Bella your perfect to me and I wish more than anything I could take away the pain he has caused you. As for being happy, I promise you that you will be happy and I am going to do everything I can to make you happy love. You are the most beautiful girl in the world to me and I know you probably don't believe me but that's just because of some cruel heartless people who are obviously just jealous of you. To me you are the bravest strongest most amazing girl I have ever met and you don't need to be embarrassed about crying because it's a normal thing to do. It shows that you have feelings and whenever you need to cry I will always be here to hold you Bella'. He took a deep breath before continuing.

'As for the flinching it won't last forever love and I don't want you to worry about that because we all understand that you have been through something most of us can't even begin to understand but one thing you can be absolutely sure about is that none of us is ever going to hurt you. You are completely safe here with us and all we want to do is keep you safe and protect you. I promise it will get better, I know the memories might never go away but I can tell you one thing you are not alone in this. We will there for you every step of the way and as for you still having hope sometimes that he will go back to the father that he used to be I can understand that because Bella if you didn't have that hope you wouldn't be here right now. One thing I want you to remember is none of what has happened is your fault and you didn't deserve any of it. I love you darling, we all do' Edward said in his silky voice that just made me want to melt.

God could he get anymore perfect like seriously! He always knows just what to say and you could tell by his tone of voice that he was telling the truth. I thought I couldn't love him any more than I already did.

'I love you Edward' I told him wrapping myself into his arms once more where I belonged and hoped I could stay for forever.

'I love you too sweetheart always' Edward said and in that moment I felt so happy. It felt like a big weight had been lifted off my shoulders and it felt amazing. I really hoped things will start getting better soon then again I couldn't imagine any better than being cuddled up in edwards arms.

***  
**Probably one of the longest chapters, just a quick thank you to everyone who has voted and commented it means alot. **

**Negative comments are welcomed guys in fact it will let me know what im doing right or wrong! **

**Thank you for reading and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible Xx :) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's chapter 27, enjoy! :)**

**Bella's POV**

Waking up the next morning after having that chat with edward I felt so much better. Talking to him felt like something had changed inside of my head. I really had been through so much and I hadn't spoken to really anyone about how any of it made me feel but being with the cullens I had opened up about more stuff than I ever thought I would.

Alot of things had happened in the past few weeks that I never thought possible.

1. Escaping my father

2. Telling somebody what he was doing

3. Going to the police

4. Sticking up for myself in front of the whole school

5. Edward kissing me and me telling him how I felt

So much had happened and I remember just a few weeks back how low and depressed I felt and now I felt so much better. I didn't feel lonely and I felt like I finally had the family ive always wanted. Things had definitely changed for the better and I just hoped that it would carry on getting even better.

Once I was showered and dressed, I made my way downstairs taking each step slowly knowing with my luck I'd probably end up falling down them. My clumsy seemed to amuse Emmett alot and he was always making fun of me if I was too trip over my own feet. I really was a hazard to my own health.

As I walked into the kitchen my nose was assaulted with the smell of pancakes and they smelled absolutely delicious! I could feel my mouth start to water.

'Morning Bella, you hungry? Do you want some pancakes?' Esme asked me when I walked in.

'Good morning, yes please they smell absolutely delicious' I told her which seemed to make her face break out In a beautiful smile. She looked so much like edward when she smiled. She was so beautiful, just like her son. I know they were actually blood-related but you could see where edward got his kind and caring nature from. I would definitely never get completely used to the kindness I was being constantly showed in this house.

'Here you go sweetheart, did you sleep well?' Esme asked me handing me a plate of the most delicious smelling pancakes with strawberries pieces on the top of them.

'Yes, thank you' I said truthfully. Last night after the talk with edward, i slept better than I had in a long time. A night for the first time without any nightmares making me feel so refreshed and ready to take on whatever the day had to throw at me. I didnt know what was going to happen at school today but I didnt care because for the first time in ages I felt strong enough to deal with it. I knew I probably wouldnt be even thinking this if it werent for edward and the others but I did truly feel like they couldnt hurt me no more. Well more like I wouldnt let them. I just hoped that I could stick to that. I want to be strong, I was sick of letting them rule my life all the time. It was time I had the chance to move on with my life and to have a new beginning one filled with love and happiness.

With that new goal in mind, I picked up my fork and took a bite of the pancakes in front of me and I nearly let out a moan of pleasure at how absoultely fantastic they actually were. They had got to be the best pancakes I had ever tasted. This I definitely could get used to. Esme was the best cook ever and every meal she cooked was better and better.

'These are amazing Esme, thank you' I told her giving her a big smile.

'Your welcome sweetheart' she told me giving me a smile just as big.

One thing I was entirely not used to was this feeling that was building inside of me. I couldnt stop smiling this morning and I hoped it would last forever. I only ever remembered one time when I felt this happy and that was when my mum was still alive and we used to spend all on our time together baking or doing one of her many new hobbies that she used to almost change ever month.

Thinking about some of the things she used to get involved in made me smile. That's definitely one of the biggest things that I missed about my mother. Her crazy hobbies always made me want to laugh and smile and she was always trying to get me and charlie involved and we always had the best time doing them. It was our family tradition and I missed that so much. I dont think I ever really came to terms or ever will come to terms with the death of my mother. I missed her every day even more and I would never forget the good times we spent as a family.

'Morning love' came edward's voice from behind me making me jump out of my thoughts. I turned towards him and smiled.

'Morning Edward' I told him. He walked over to me and wrapped me up in his arms and placing a gentle kiss on my forehead making my heart melt. looking into his eyes they twinkled with so much emotion mainly being love.

'How are you feeling this morning?' He asked me taking my hand and sitting next to me at the kitchen table. I was grateful that he took my hand as I didn't particularly want to lose the physical contact with him. It was quite silly but I had missed his touch even if it had only been a few hours.

'Much better, thanks to you' I told him. His smile grew wider at my words. God his smiles seemed to lit up the whole room and was definitely something I loved about him. Well I loved everything about edward. He was always there for me when I needed him and that made me feel safe being in his presence. I never thought I would be able to let another male touch me after.. I stopped myself I really didn't want to start thinking about that right now.

'No need to thank me. I'll be here for you always Bella' He told me and I smiled because I know he was telling the truth. How I could ever doubt that Edward or any of the cullens could hurt seemed very silly in this moment.

My emotions were so confusing. One minute I felt sad and upset and wanted my father back but then I feel this anger building up inside me at him. His words and actions haunt me every single moment and I hate him for that. I will never be able to forget what he has done to me.

I will have permanent scars both physically and emotionally to remind me everyday and for that I would never forgive him. I just hoped with the help of edward and the others I would someday feel normal and be truly happy again. That is the one thing I want to be able to have more than anything and I was starting to feel that being with this family.

'Bella, are you okay?' Edward asked pulling me out of my thoughts once more.

'Yeah, everything's fine. Just thinking about the fact that I've never felt this happy in a long time' I told him with a genuine smile.

'I'm glad to hear that Bella. There's nothing I want more than for you to be happy sweetheart' He told me before leaning in and giving me a quick but sweet kiss. God the fireworks that spread throughout my body seemed to multiple every single time he kissed me.

'I love you Bella, always remember that' he whispered in my ear before pulling back but keeping a firm grip on my hand.

'I love you too Edward' I told him. My smile grew even bigger when he told me he loved me. I still couldn't fully comprehend the fact that he actually loved me but you could see it in his eyes and the way they lit up when I told him I loved him too made me love him even more. I had only known him for a few weeks yet I felt like I had known him my whole life.

'Are you sure you want to go to school today, you don't have to you know?' Edward asked me and as tempting as staying at home and hiding away from everything I knew I had to face it sometime and I couldn't just keep running away. I had to be strong and be brave. God I had got through six years of abuse I should be able to be strong enough.

'Yes I know I don't have to but I need to. I know now that I can't keep running away from my problems anyway I will be fine. You will all be there for me and im done letting them hurt me.' I told him with certainty because although inside I was freaking out and my heart was beating so fast. I had to not let them do this to me no more.

'Only if your sure Bella. I'll be there every step of the way always, I promise. You are so brave and your strength keeps amazing me.' He said which made me blush. He kept saying things like this and I didn't really believe them completely. I wasn't strong well definitely not lately, I was barely able to go a day without crying. But in a way I knew I was a strong person. I had been through so much and didn't expect to get through it yet here I stood. It amazed even me.

'I'm sure, now come on otherwise we will be late' I told him taking his hand and walking to the car together.

When we arrived at the school I felt really nervous. I hoped that they would just leave me alone today and let me be happy. Amy and her gang was what I was most afraid because in many ways she was like my father and wouldn't leave things unfinished. She would get revenge for me standing up to her yesterday and I didn't even want to think what she would do.

Im sure edward won't let them hurt me but I was still afraid and that was exactly what I wanted not to be anymore. I had lived my whole life in fear and pain and I didn't want to have to do it no more.

We got out of the car and edward took hold of my hand and give me a reassuring smile and I felt slightly calmer knowing he was by my side. We were getting a few stares especially since we were holding hands but I couldn't care less. They could stare all they wanted to.

We made our way through the hallway and headed to class which we had together thank god. It was English and the teacher I actually liked as he was always nice to me before when I had no one.

As we sat down I noticed something different straight away. Nobody was really whispering or outright calling me names they seemed to actually just be ignoring me which was fine with me but still surprised me alot.

It actually brought a smile and a sense of hope to me. I never actually expected this to happen if I was being honest. I thought they would all just start laughing as soon as I finished my speech yesterday but it actually seems to of worked. I definitely regretted not doing it alot sooner maybe things would of been different in my life if I had done it much sooner.

I sometimes found myself wondering if things would of been different if I had friends and was liked by the students of this school. Would someone of noticed something was off about me sooner? I guess I would never get these answers and I know they didn't really matter but I would of liked to know that maybe things would of been slightly better. One could only hope couldn't they.

Once the class starts and we get told to do our work I get a piece of paper and quickly write a note to edward.

**_This feels so weird not having them say stuff about me, It feels strange but in a good way x _**I write before I hand it to him. A little smile forms on his mouth. He quickly writes back before pushing the peice of paper back to me.

**_I know it will probably take some getting used to love but it's a good thing and things will only start to get even better. You'll see x _**I realise this is the first time I have ever saw his handwriting and like everything else about him, it is gorgeous. I hoped he was right. Surely things couldn't get any worse than they already have been.

**_I hope so. I'm just going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back x _**I write and hand it to him. He smiles and nods at me.  
I raise my hand up to get the teacher's attention.

'Yes miss swan, how can I help?' The teacher asks.

'Can I go to the bathroom please?' I ask him shyly.

'Of course just don't be too long' he says which I smile to show im grateful for him letting me go. I squeeze edward's hand and tell him I love him quickly and walk out the room. I rush through the hallways scared that someone might corner me and start. I all but run until I get to the girls bathroom. I go in and do my business and quickly wash my hands and dry them.

I open the door of the bathroom and walk out and start to walk back to class when I get the feeling that im being watched. I start to quicken my pace when I feel somebody grab me from behind and I try to scream but they put a cloth to my mouth and the world around me slowly disappears...

*** * ***  
**What do you think?**

**Good or bad?**

**Like I've said before I don't have a set plan and I just write whatever pops into my head to be honest with yous so i do apologise if I sometimes repeat myself.**

**Again, thank you for reading and I hope you continue to read :) **


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's chapter 28, slightly shorter than normal but enjoy! Don't forget to review please and thank you :) **  
**Bella's POV**

I wake up to a really bad pounding in my head and when I open my eyes i found im in a very tight space. I try to move but I feel my hands are tied very tight behind my back. I can't see where I am, its so dark but it feels like we're moving. Looking around the tight space I recognise it as a car boot and not just any car boot. **_Charlie's_**

I immediately start to panic. He had finally got me. How could this of happened? Wasn't a police officer supposed to be guarding the school. My breathing started to quicken, I could feel a panic attack coming on. I didn't have a clue what he was going to do with me but I knew it wasn't going to be good.

I could feel the tears come down my cheeks, I had sort of been hoping that this wouldn't happen and that they would catch him before he could take me. Is he going to kill me? He nearly did last time, how the hell was I going to survive this time.

I just hope that whatever he has planned he gets over quickly. Surely I at least deserve a quick painless death. One could only hope but knowing Charlie he was going to make me suffer.

I try to scream and shout but I have a rag stuffed in my mouth which stops hardly any sound from coming out. This was it, my life would be over and just when things were finally starting to go good for me. God really must hate me.

I never even got to say goodbye to edward. _**Edward.. **_Thinking his name brings a whole new round of sobs. Would he be looking for me? Was there any hope? I would keep fighting for as long as possible for him. I wouldn't give up. I wouldn't be weak Bella no more. I would fight for my family.

Just as I thought that the car came to a stop and I heard a car door slam before the boot was opened. Charlie had an evil smirk on his face and he looked like he hadn't showered for ages.

He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me out of the car and into an old abandoned house which seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. I actually found myself hoping that he did drag things out so that they would have longer to find me.

Still gripping onto my hair he opened the front door and flung me into the building. I landed on the floor with a loud crash. He walked up to me and ripped the cloth out of my mouth.

'Did you really think you could actually escape me Bella?' He spat in my face. I could smell alcohol on his breathe. Nothing new there.

'Please don't do this' I begged him which resulted in of course a horrendously loud slap across my face which was sure to leave an ugly bruise. It stung like hell and caused me to cry out.

'You shouldn't of run from me like that Bella. You knew what would happen if you did, I told you enough times! You deserve everything your about to get!' He shouted at me before punching me right in the face causing blood to drip from my nose. The smell made me feel dizzy.

He got to his feet and kicked me repeatedly in the ribs. Each one hurt twice as much as the first one. I was already in agony and I could tell that he hadn't even begun. The whole time I was begging him over and over to stop.

'Charlie pl..ea..seee! Stop! Please' I begged him which just caused him to let out an evil laugh that I would never be able to forget ever.

'SHUT UP! YOU STUPID BRAT' he screamed getting angrier. I could feel myself beginning to get dizzier and dizzier with every hit.

'I said that if you ever told anyone you would regret it! Now you will pay and then the cullens will aswell just because you couldn't keep your stupid mouth shut!' He said before slamming me into the wall. I felt the room begin to spin before I fell into darkness.

**Edward's POV**

As every minute ticked by I got more and more worried. Bella had left to go to the toilet over 10 minutes ago and still hadn't come back and I had a really bad feeling.. God if anything has happened to her I will never be able to forgive myself. Please don't let her be hurt.

As soon as the teacher handed the work for lesson out, I put my hand up and he came over. I needed to get out of this lesson and find her, something was very wrong.

'Sir Bella has been gone for quite a while and im worried about her. Could I please be excused to go see if she is okay?' I asked him not caring what his answer was going to be. I was out of this lesson whether he liked it or not.

'Yes but be quick' he said and I let a breath of relief out. One hurdle solved. I thanked him and was out of the room as fast as I could. I picked Bella's scent up outside of the door and followed it to the girls bathroom. When I got there I smelt the one scent I had feared the most. **_Charlie..._**

I felt my unbeating heart break into a million pieces. He had took her and I hadn't been there to stop it. I followed his scent out to the parking lot where it all of a sudden stopped. HOW HAD THE POLICE OFFICERS NOT SEEN THIS?!

I punched the nearest locker in my rage leaving a very large dent in it. I had promised I would protect her and now I've failed her. We should of been way more careful but how did he manage to get into the school without being seen. For gods sake the school knew what was going on with her father, you would think they would have extra security.

When I got my hands on that man he was dead! The pain that spread throughout my body when I thought of what she could be going through right now made me drop to my knees. How could I let this happen?

I smelt the rest of my family come up behind me and could hear their worried thoughts. They had all become just as attached to Bella and considered her to be part of the family as I did. They were all blaming themselves for this.

'Edward I'm so sorry! I should of saw this. We will found her I promise!' Alice said, her voice full of pain. But this wasn't her fault it was mine. I should of been more careful, I should of protected her.

'Alice this isn't your fault. Neither is it yours edward so stop blaming yourself. We need to keep our heads and do everything we can to find Bella.' Jasper said. I knew he was right and I would not stop until I had my beautiful angel in my arms once again.

*******  
**Good or bad?**  
**Thank you for reading please review xx **


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's chapter 29, enjoy! review please, another short chapter but I promise next one will be a big one xx **

**Bella's POV**

I had experienced alot of pain in my life but right now was the worst I had felt in a long time. Every single part of my body ached painfully and I could hardly move without pain radiating throughout my body. I could feel that my eyes were swollen and I could smell blood, it was making me want to pass out all over again. This was probably the worst Charlie had ever beaten me before and I knew if I did get out of this alive, I would be sore for a long time. I had atleast a couple of broken ribs and I was sure from the pain I had in my wrist that it was broken.

It certainly didn't help the pain that my hands are tied tightly behind my back. I was laying on a hard cold floor and it was only lit by a small lamp in the corner. It smells absolutely digusting and their are cobwebs absoultely everywhere.

Charlie was nowhere to be seen which was a good thing. I don't think my body could put up with much more of his beatings but no matter how hard it got I wouldn't give up. I would survive as long as I could. He had hurt me for too long to just give up now.

I had survived for six years, i wouldn't let this be the end now after all that pain. I just had to hope that the police or edward and his family found me before he took this too far. I was definitely right about one thing he was going to drag this out and cause me as much pain as possible.

I closed my eyes and pictured edward's face. His beautiful eyes, pale face and his loving words the past two weeks flowed through my mind and kept me from giving up hope. They had promised to protect me and I hoped with everything in me that they keep to that promise. I needed them to save me now more than ever before.

I had to hold on as long as I could. They had took me and risked their lives to protect me and I wouldn't let that be for nothing. Remembering Charlie's words from earlier sent a spark of fear through my body. I couldn't let him hurt them. He was right I had been so stupid. I should of never got them involved. I had put their lives in danger just to save mine how selfish was I really!

They were such nice people and I had done nothing but cause them trouble. I didn't deserve them. I didn't deserve to be happy. Why did I ever let myself believe that I could ever be happy. I had always wanted to have a loving family and I had finally got that and now it was once again being ripped away from me.

Why did this keep happening? What did I do that was so bad to make me deserve this sort of misery? Was I really that bad of a person? Did I deserve to die?

Images of everything that had happened this past week flashed through my mind. They had showed me how good life could be and what a family is supposed to be like. Picturing each of their faces made the tears begin to fall all over again. I missed them already.

Esme and her loving nature who reminded me how much I missed a mothers touch and who showed me that I had hope of a good life. Carlisle who was more like a father to me than Charlie had ever be. He had taken care of me and showed me that a father is supposed love and protect his children instead of hitting them.

Alice and her bouncy energy. She could always make you smile and she was the first friend I had made in years and my new sister and I loved her like one. Jasper although we hadn't spent loads of time together he was still there for me just like a brother and I knew I could rely on him if I ever needed him.

Emmett, although big and muscly in appearance was really like a big teddy bear who came out with the most inappropriate things but could have you laughing within minutes. He had cheered me up on more than one occasion this past couple of weeks. Rosalie even through we didn't click at first she understood how in a way I felt and she was there when I needed to talk.

And most of all Edward. He was my hero and without him I don't have a clue what I would of done. He was there through everything. He alongside Carlisle was the one to save my life that night. He had held me to him when I needed comfort and let me cry when I needed to. He had been there to talk to, to laugh and smile with. I loved him and will always love him.

I wanted nothing more than to be at home with him curled up in his arms. I wanted to feel his cold lips kiss mine. I wanted to smell his scent. I wanted him to save me. I wasn't ready to die. Please hurry edward I need you, I begged in my head wishing that he could somehow hear me. I don't know how long I laided there and cried but eventually my body took over and I fell into darkness once again.

***  
**Edward's POV**

I ran to my car as fast as I could and speed away from school. I pulled out my phone and phoned the home knowing Carlisle was off today and would be home with Esme. The phone answered after the second ring.

'Hello?' Came Carlisle's voice.

'Carlisle its edward, its Bella' I told him in a rush that I wasn't sure even he would understand.

'Whats happened son? Is she okay?' He asked trying to remain calm but you could clearly hear the panic in his voice. He really loved Bella as his own daughter and they had grown quite close.

'I don't know she went to the toilet during one of the lessons and after ten minutes I started getting worried as she hadn't come back so I went looking for her and she's no where to be found and I can smell Charlie's scent. He has her Carlisle' I told him truly panicing now. I heard an gasp of shock in the background.

'Calm down son, its going to be okay. We'll find her I promise. We will do everything we can to find her.' He said. I know he will do everything in his power to help find her its just who he is as a person and I know he cared about Bella just as much as the rest of us.

'Thank you Carlisle. Im on my way home now. I'm going to see if we can get her mobile tracked im sure she has it with her still.' I told him.

'Okay you do that son and ill see what I can do from here. Don't worry we will find her edward I promise' he said before hanging up. I hoped more than anything that his words were true I needed her more than life itself.  
*******  
**Good, bad?**  
**Comment please xx **


End file.
